Tengo ganas de ti
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Después de dos años, Jade regresa a su ciudad de origen desde Londres. Todo lo verá cambiado, ¿pero verá también cambiado lo que un día vivió con Tori? Segunda parte de A 3 Metros Sobre El Cielo. /Jade&Tori/
1. Vuelta a casa

El sol calentaba mi espalda, me había quedado dormida en la manta sin darme cuenta y el calor ya se estaba empezando a notar. Por suerte, tenía la parte del biquini puesto y tendría que haber cogido color. Se sentía muy bien estar allí, con el ruido del mar detrás, y sintiendo que no hay preocupaciones. Me estiré entonces, cuando noté como algo faltaba a mi lado. Un cuerpo que tendría que estar a mi lado durmiendo como nos habíamos quedado hacía pocas horas:

-¿Tori?-me estaba asustando- Tori- me alcé un poco buscándola, cuando la vi.

Sonreí nada más verla, al igual que esta a mí. Se había levantado para dar un paseo mientras que yo estaba dormida, debería de habérmelo dicho; aunque con esa sonrisa, nada se lo podría negar.

Esta levantó el brazo y saludó con un simple gesto del brazo, cuando empezó a meterse en el agua con la ropa incluida. Se iba a notar que no había asistido a clase como se bañara a casi hora de irnos. Tenía que salir antes de que entrara más adentro, aunque ella seguía y seguía cuando, de repente, entró bajo el agua. Reí. Pensar que hacía a penas semana y poco más, era una niña insufrible y ahora, allí estaba, bajo agua. Demasiado tiempo para decir verdad:

-¿Tori?- nada, ni rastro- ¡Tori!- salí corriendo enseguida metiéndome en el agua- ¡Tori!- el agua estaba helada y no podría sobrevivir mucho allí metida-¡Tori!- me estaba empezando a desesperar- ¡Tori! ¡TORI!- grité a los cuatro vientos, pero ni rastro- ¡TORIII!

-¡Señorita!- abrí los ojos cuando noté la mano sobre mi hombro- ¿Está bien?- una azafata del avión me zarandeaba un poco.

-Sí, lo siento- me disculpé un poco cuando vi que la gente me miraba- Estaba soñando- les respondí para que volvieran a sus vidas.

-Ok, es solo que vamos a llegar en treinta minutos, póngase bien- asentí calibrando mi asiento.

Me di cuenta entonces, no había pasado nada, solo había sido un maldito sueño que me había angustiado:

-Oye, ¿pero que pasó con la chica?- me giré a mi derecha encontrando a mi acompañante- Cuéntalo.

Ya se me olvidó: de camino de Londres aquí, le había empezado a contar la historia de Tori y yo a una anciana que había "empezado" a ser mi amiga en el viaje y, tras que esta fuera al baño, me había quedado dormida sin contarle el final:

-Pues nada, que me dejó- respondí- No supe más nada de ella en estos dos años.

-Oh, valla, pequeña, lo siento- sonreí quitándole importancia.

-No importa, estoy bien- asintió esta.

Y bueno, el viaje a Londres al final, había dado sus frutos. En estos dos años había podido ahorrar lo suficiente para ir viviendo y mi capricho. Ahora tocaba regresar un poco a la vida anterior. Añoraba a todos. Ya me había encargado de llamar a Cat y Ezra me dijo que me iba a estar esperando en el aeropuerto. Casi no aguantaba más llegar a la casa. Se veía que Londres me había cambiado, pero no tanto. Aún echaba de menos mi faceta macarra. En Londres, todo el mundo era muy serio como para hacer alguna de las mías, la vida era muy aburrida. Todo el tiempo lo tenía dividido entre los dos trabajos que había conseguido: actriz para un reality de la televisión con pocos videntes y el trabajo que me consiguió Jesse, mi amigo de Londres.

Por lo que, nada más aquel avión tuvo sus ruedas en el suelo, salí disparada por la puerta para observar mi ciudad. Había cambiado un montón en estos dos años. Habían modernizado el aeropuerto, aunque el servicio de maletas seguía siendo tan lento como cuando me fui. Más de vente minutos tuve que esperar a recoger mis dos maletas que se habían visto agrandadas en estos años. La ropa de Londres es lo que tiene, que, o sigues la moda, o no eres nadie. Asique, nada más cogí por fin mis maletas, salí por la puerta en busca de Ezra que no lo veía por ningún lado. Como lo hubiera olvidado, si que iba a formarle una buena; pero no. Enseguida escuché sus pasos por detrás mio cuando me tiré sobre él abrazándole por sorpresa:

-¡Jadelyn West, como te extrañé!- apreté más el abrazo, para que mentir, lo había extrañado al máximo.

-No me llames eso- respondí dándole un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro notando el gimnasio- Valla, valla, vas al gimnasio, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, he tenido más tiempo desde que alguien no estaba alrededor mía- bromeó este volviéndome a abrazar- ¿Me extrañaste, hermanita?

-Claro que no- reí- todos los días- sonreí.

Asintió ayudándome con las maletas:

-Vamos, anda, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Una buena?- más le valía.

-Una buena- respondió saliendo del lugar.

Andamos hacia el aparcamiento, cuando me encontré frente por frente con la que esperé que fuera mi sorpresa: un coche, mercedes por lo menos, me esperaba allí:

-¡Dios!- lo miré- ¿Para mi?

-Es mio. Mio.- insistió- Soy coordinador del área de literatura- respondió este- y me concedí un capricho.

-Ok- lo paré antes de continuar- las llaves.

-Ni se te ocurra- lo miré.

-Las llaves sí o sí- me tiré ya quitándoselas de las manos- Vamos- sonreí metiéndome en él.

-Ok, pero con cuidado, ¿ok? Que es nuevo- respondió este nada más meterse tras dejar las maletas guardadas- Cuidado…

-Tranquilo- sonreí apretando el motor- Solo lo chocaré unas dos veces…

-¡Jade!- no le di tiempo a responder, cuando apreté el acelerador a tope.

No había tenido la oportunidad de conducir algo en condiciones desde que me marché de la ciudad. En Londres todos los coches y motos no se comparaban con mi moto y bueno, ahora con este coche en mis manos, necesitaba dar rienda suelta a mi adicción al motor. Por lo que empecé a coger calle por calle a toda velocidad, sin pasarme, no quería regresar y que me pusieran una multa.

-¡Ha sido increíble!- reí nada más llegamos a casa- Gracias por prestármelo.

-De nada- respondió Ezra que seguía mareado del movimiento al que lo había sometido- ¿por qué no vas entrando mientras que yo subo las maletas? He hecho reformas, ¿por qué no vas y ves que tal?

-A sus órdenes- respondí corriendo a casa.

Nada más entré, todo lo vi cambiado, demasiado. Había renovado todo, todo. Las paredes eran de un azul claro, oscuro y demás. Quedaba incluso mejor que el blanco de antes. Los muebles eran a la última moda. Se notaba que tenía dinero y estilo por lo que pude ver:

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó cuando terminó de subir la última maleta.

-Impresionante- respondí ayudándole a entrar la segunda maleta que daba más problemas- Buena elección y buena reforma.

-Gracias- sonrió- ¿Por qué no ves tu cuarto a ver que tal?- asentí subiendo las escaleras.

Este también había cambiado. Casi no parecía el mismo que había dejado hacia dos años atrás. Estaba pintado de un color azul claro, con lados en blancos y azules oscuros. Quedaba mal, pero mejor cuando quitara las cajas con mis cosas:

-¿Qué tal?- me asustó de repente Ezra.

-Me gusta-respondí.

-Subí las cosas ayer, no me dio tiempo a poner muchas cosas- notó como mi mirada se dirigía hacia un marco especial- Supuse que lo querrías tener en primera plana cuando llegaras- asentí- Ayer hizo dos años- respondió.

-Lo sé- respondí volviendo a poner el marco con la foto de Matt y yo en la mesita.

-Oye, cuando puedas…- me enseñó su móvil- creo que deberías llamar a mamá y decirle que estás aquí- lo miré.

-Y sigue el tonto con la tontería- me enfadé- No lo voy a hacer.

-Deberías.

-Pero no quiero- sentencié. Y es que en estos meses, me había dado la tabarra con que la llamara, no sabía para qué, pero no iba a hacerlo. Suficiente había tenido con abandonarnos como para que fuer atrás ello- Bueno, creo que solo me queda ver una cosa- me giré mirándole- ¿Dónde está?

Enseguida me tiró las llaves, las cual, la cogí al vuelo:

-Te la he estado limpiando y manteniendo hasta que llegaras, creo que la encontrarás a tu gusto.

-Eso espero- bromeé dándole un beso- Voy a dar una vuelta-asintió.

Bajé enseguida al garaje y allí, al final de una hilera de coches, un bulto envuelto en sábanas, esperaba por mí. La toqué, la había echado de menos, y mucho cuando viaje a Londres, pero allí estaba de nuevo. Agarré la manta y di un gran estirón. Sonreí nada más verla. Allí estaba, reluciente, como si no hubieran pasado dos años entre el día que me fui y el día que llegué. Había esperado paciente por mí.

Me monté poco a poco, casi no podía creer que la tuviera en mis manos. Metí las llaves, y arranqué. El sonido del motor hizo que sonriera aún más. El ruido del motor, me podrían llamar marimacho, pero aquella había sido mi vida durante más de cuatro años. Es como el músico que revive al escuchar la música, yo revivo al escuchar el motor.

No aguante más y, apretando el motor, salí volando de allí. Me sentía de nuevo vida, sentía de nuevo la sensación que experimenté en mi primera carrera. Jade West había vuelto a la ciudad, aunque la ciudad había cambiado. Pasaba por las calles sonriendo, pero no recordaba nada de lo que veía por ahí. Había cambiado, la gente, los edificios, todo en sí. Aunque había un lugar que no había cambiado para nada: el lugar donde se reunían para las carreras. No pude evitar volver aquel lugar.

Aun recordaba sus gritos, sus ganas de emoción en las carreras. Lo recordaba, pero también recordaba aquella noche. Como corrí con todas mis fuerzas buscándolo. Como la gente fijaba su mirada en mí esperando mi reacción. Como su cuerpo, metido en una bolsa de plástico, me recordaba que no somos inmortales, que tarde o temprano, nos llegaría nuestro final. El lugar estaba vacío, pero los recuerdos volvían a llenarlo. Era extraño para mí volver a recordar lo que en su tiempo, luché por esconder.

Miré el reloj, había quedado en quince minutos con Cat y, si no me daba prisa, no llegaría ni queriendo. Me volví corriendo hacia la moto y, montándome, me dirigí hacia nuestro lugar, aunque he de decir que me costó llegar al lugar donde había quedado con Cat por teléfono. La ciudad había cambiado demasiado, en mi opinión. Cambios que se notaban por todos lados.

Era una pequeña plaza cerca donde ella vivía. Había estado muchas veces allí, con eso de las carreras y demás, pero casi no lo recordaba ya. Todo estaba distinto a lo que recordaba, me sentía extraña paseando por allí.

-¿Jade? ¿Jade West?- me giré cuando escuché llamarme.

-Avan- sonreí- Hola.

Este había cambiado también. Ahora, por la pinta de su traje, trabajaba en otro bar, ya que estábamos lejos del de donde iba. Ahora se dedicaba a servir a los clientes como pude ver: dos chicos y una chica la cual, no paraba de jugar con su cámara, aunque me miraba de vez en cuando:

-Has vuelto. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Bien, gracias- respondí- Acabo de volver hace unas horas y estaba dando un pequeño paseo por la ciudad.

-Bueno saberlo- y, por primera vez, un silencio se apoderó de ambos. Nunca había pasado, pero supongo que dos años, crean sus huellas- Sabes, esta noche hemos quedado todos los de la pandilla. Ven, será divertido. Para recordar viejos tiempo. En el bar de siempre, ven.

Lo miré, los viejos tiempos eran por los que me había ido, pero en fin, siempre sería bueno volver a ver a viejos amigos. No siempre iba a estar sola en la ciudad, sobre todo, si iba a pasar mucho tiempo:

-Claro. Veo a alguien y nos vemos en tu casa, ¿ok?

Asintió:

-Me alegro de que estés de vuelta.

Sonreí:

-Yo también… adiós.

-Adiós- se despidió este.

Era raro. Antes, habría sido casi todo de carrera, pero estos dos años y las circunstancias habían hecho que todo se volviera un poco más duro para mí que de costumbre. Aun así, agradecía que se hubiera acercado a mí para hablar.

Empecé a andar un poco más y me senté en el primer banco en que vi. Que me buscara Cat. Me dolían los pies y no tenía más ganas de andar. Por lo que allí la esperaría. Vería así un poco el paisaje y a lo que me estaba enfrentando ahora que estaba de vuelta entre la gente que me había visto crecer. Aunque no pude mucho cuando alguien, sin previo aviso me tapó los ojos:

-¿Tu eres la chica que se subió a lo alto de un puente para escribir la frase más romántica de todos los tiempos?- sonreí al escuchar su voz- ¿O la que me hizo entrar en la piscina municipal diciéndome que si no lo hacía, mi osito bobo desaparecería?- me dejó ver de nuevo.

-Creo que las dos cosas- sonreí abrazándola- ¿Cómo estás?- la apretuje lo más que pude- ¿Cómo has estado, preciosa?- sonrió.

-Pues ya ves- la observé.

Había cambiado, pero para mejor. Llevaba su pelo rojo como antes, la ropa rara y la moda habían vuelto a su vestuario. Se veía más que bien en todo lo que se podía imaginar:

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó dando una vuelta.

-Guapísima, como siempre- respondí sonriéndole- La loca Cat ha vuelto.

-Hey, que yo no estoy loca.

-En el buen modo- bromeé abrazándola de nuevo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues bien, las cosas me fueron muy bien, ¿sabes?- respondió sentándose en el banco junto a mi- Terminé el colegio y estudié filología en la universidad. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que no has perdido el tiempo- asentí- Me alegro de que la vida te lleve tan bien.

-Y tú, ¿qué tal? Escuché que estuviste trabajando como actriz…- reí asintiendo.

-Pues sí, pero no cuajó- bromeé- Eso será una parte de mi pasado que se quedará en el pasado- reímos.

-Oh, vamos. Has estado en Londres, ¿qué más quieres?- se burló esta.

-Déjalo- reí quedándonos en silencio un momento- ¿Cómo pasaste… su día?- se puso seria nada más me escuchó.

-Fui a su tumba. Puse flores por las dos- asentí agradeciéndole- ME acordé mucho de tí. No tenía a nadie para darme la lata, ¿sabes?

-Y yo te ti- le animé dándole un pequeño codazo.

Me miró, sabía que me iba a preguntar. La dejé que lo hiciera, quisiera o no, no podía escapar del asunto durante toda la vida:

-¿has hablado con ella en este tiempo?- negué.

-No sé de ella desde aquella noche- respondí, aunque mentí recordando lo de aquella noche con Beck- ¿Y tú?- negó también.

-Cuando Matt murió, cortamos toda comunicación- me contó esta- Terminamos el colegio por separado y ella se fue a hacer su carrera y yo la mía.

-Creí que erais grandes amigas…

-Las grandes amigas algunas veces no existen- respondió esta- ¿Por qué no dejamos el tema? Mañana vamos a ir a la discoteca unos cuantos, ¿por qué no vienes? Te gustará… por los viejos tiempos- asentí levantándome con ella.

-Por los viejos tiempos- asentí agarrándola por los hombros con el brazo- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo.

-Igualmente- respondió esta agarrándome por la cintura- Ha hecho falta que te vallas a Londres para ver cuanto me hechas de menos- la miré riendo.

-Fíjate quien va a hablar- bromeé mirándola- ¿No serás tú la que me echabas de menos?

-Eso esta dado por seguro- bromeó dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla- ¿nos vemos entonces mañana?

-Guárdame una ronda de chupitos hasta que llegue, ¿ok?-asintió sonriendo.

-Está bien- admitió yéndose- ¡pero tú pagas!

-¡Hey, eso no vale!- pero era demasiado tarde, ya había pegado el carrerón metiéndose entre la gente de la calle.

Sonreí, con cosas así, daba gusto volver a la vida que tenía hacía tanto tiempo. La ciudad había cambiado, pero permanecía igual. Me había acogido de la misma forma en la que me había dicho adiós. Ahora lo que importaba era volver a disfrutar de lo que una vez tuve y vivir lo que el futuro me preparaba.

Me monté de vuelta a la moto cuando observé que el tanque estaba medio vacío. Con todo lo que había pasado, me olvidé de mirar el tanque. No me acordaba ya lo que era tener entre manos de nuevo mi moto, aunque ya que Ezra me había estado cuidando la moto, debería de haberle llenado el tanque entero, que tiempo había tenido.

**Bueno, después de estas dos semanas, por fin subo tengo ganas de ti. Para los que empiecen a leer esta, sin a 3 metros sobre el cielo, os recomiendo que leais primero la otra por que si no, no os enteráis de lo que pasa.**

**Y por lo demás, esperar que esta parte guste tanto como la otra y esperar que tenga tanto exito como la otra**

**Leed, disfrutad y comentad**


	2. ¿Gin-Tonic? (mejorado)

Estaba a punto de entrar en reserva, tendría que llenar el tanque antes de irme. Me dirigí hacia la gasolinera más cercana. Por suerte, había podido coger su cartera antes de salir de allí. Él me había gastado la gasolina, yo llenaría el bombo con su dinero. Era un buen trato. Marqué en el pequeño cuadro junto al surtidor para llenarlo. Que mirara la próxima vez por la moto, chico.

Aquello llevaría un buen rato, por lo que entré a la tienda para comprar algo. No había comido desde que había subido al avión y, de eso hacía más de cinco horas. Una barrita de chocolate podría llenarme hasta que llegara a casa de Avan:

-La chocolatina y el red Bull, por favor- respondí dejando las cosas para pagar.

-Ok, un momento, tengo que cambiar la cinta de la caja- respondió el dependiente.

-ok…- respondí sin saber un poco lo que decía.

Mi mirada se había ido al periódico del día, una noticia de las carreras ocupaba la primera plana: tres detenidos en las carreras el pasado sábado. No habían desaparecido del todo, ya se veía.

-Hey, chica- me llamó de repente el dependiente- ¿has venido con alguien?- negué- Pues o te están robando la moto, o la gasolina- respondió señalándome la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad.

Observé, alguien había sacado la manguera de mi moto y la había puesto en el depósito del coche. Se iba a enterar de quien me robara. Salí corriendo hacia fuera y la encontré enseguida. Estaba ocupada intentando no manchar nada:

-Hey, Hey, ¿qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?- agarré al que me estaba quitando la gasolina y la giré- ¿Qué…?- me quedé callada, la conocía, era la misma chica a la que Avan había estado sirviendo ante en una mesa del bar.

Esta era un poco más baja que yo, pero no mucho. Era morena con unas extensiones en castaño que hacia que el pelo le llegara poco más arriba de la cintura y, a causa del frío, lo llevaba cubierto por un gorro. Sus ojos eran castaños, pero en ellos se reflejaban pura rebeldía. Y habría que ser para joderme de aquella manera. Esta no se había enterado de quien era yo.

-Oye, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad. Solo quería…

-¿Qué?- la corté sin dejarla escapar- ¿Robarme la gasolina? Creo que has elegido a la persona errónea para quitarle la gasolina…- no le iba a pegar por que no quería peleas el primer día de vuelta a casa, pero iba a recibir una lección.

-Oh, vamos, tía. No es que te haya dejado el tanque vacío- me giré enseguida cuando dijo eso y observé la moto caída en medio de la carretera.

-¡¿Que me has quitado toda la gasolina?!- grité subiéndola un poco, bajándola al instante.

No tenía que perder tiempo con una chavala del tres al cuarto.

-No, espera- rio intentando quitarle asunto a la cosa- era broma- No pude parar y choqué con ella- levanté la moto, el tanque estaba vacío.

Esta me la iba a pagar:

-Ah, ¿sí?- la miré- Pues ahora tendrás que llevarme- la miré, pero esta no iba a estar por la labor.

Corrió enseguida a su coche, dispuesta a irse, cuando yo fui más ligera y dejando la moto tendida y me metí por el asiento del copiloto corriendo:

-¡Bo!- la asusté nada más entró- ¿Dónde te creías que ibas?- le quité las llaves, esta no me la jugaba así como así- No tan deprisa.

-Hey, ¿dónde te crees que vas con mis llaves?- salí corriendo en busca de mi moto- Devuélveme las llaves bruta- me giré parando la moto nada más la escuché- Ni pienses que te voy a llevar a algún lado.

-¿Ah, no?- pregunté volviendo a la moto para guardarla en una caseta que tenía la gasolinera para estas ocasiones- Tú me has quitado la gasolina para ponértela en el coche… tú me tienes que llevar.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso?- la miré y sonreí.

-Por que yo tengo las llaves- respondí enseñándoselas- y si no, te dejo aquí tirada.

-Ni te creas que te llevaré.

-Ah, ¿no?- reí- Pues me voy yo.

Sonreí, esta no me conocía a mi lo suficiente para decirme eso. Por lo que, aprovechando que yo estaba de espaldas al coche, corrí a este y, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, me metí en él, encerrándome con el pestillo echado:

-Gilipollas, abre la puerta. Voy a llamar a la policía, ladrona- me amenazó esta.

-Ah, ¿sí?- asintió- Llámalos, a ver que les dices cuando oigan que me estabas robando la gasolina.

-No te creeran.

-Ah, ¿no?- sonreí- Bueno, ya le diré a mi amigo gasolinero que le enseñe las imágenes- la callé nada más escuchó esto- Asique ahora, o entras, o te dejo aquí tirada.

-No lo harías.- apreté el acelerador sin moverme del lugar.

-¿Estás segura?- no dijo nada- Está bien, nos vemos- apreté el acelerador corriendo unos pocos metros.

Pero no pude evitar mirar hacia atrás en el espejo retrovisor y observar como corría hacia mi, seguramente, diciéndome de todo menos bonita. Paré, iba a ser buena por una vez. Di media vuelta y volví a donde estaba. Esta enseguida me miró enojada:

-Que, ¿vienes o no? Tenemos una fiesta.

-Tú, tendrás una fiesta- replicó esta.

-No, no, mala respuesta- fui a apretar cuando esta me paró.

-Está bien, para- respondió por fin mirándome- déjame entrar, por favor.

-Está bien- hice el ademán de abrir, pero paré- Antes tienes que decirme una cosa.

-¿Qué?- reí.

-Repite conmigo- bajé un poco el cristal- La. Ladrona. Soy. Yo. O sea, tú.

Esta suspiro, se estaba empezando a enfadar; pero no iba a ganar. Sabía como era y he topado muchas veces con este tipo de personas:

-¿Sabes este dedo?- alzó su mano enseñándome el dedo índice a la cara- ¿Y ves este anillo?- una anillo cuadrado, negro y dorado, adornaba el mismo; asentí- Pues como no me habras primero transpasará el cristal y luego te lo pondré de piercing.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, pues nada. Entonces tendré que dejarte aquí sola- hice de nuevo el instento de irme, cuando de nuevo me paró.- Vamos, dilo- le insistí.

-No pienso decirlo- apreté el acelerador, la podía dejar allí tirada si quería, que no me tentara dos veces- Está bien…- suspiró- La… ladro… ladrona soy yo.

-Muy bien….- reí- Ahora, sí- abrí finalmente la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Esta dio media vuelta y, cerrando la puerta, entró con cara de pocos amigos:

-¿Contenta?- reí.

-Mucho- respondí apretando el acelerador al más no poder.

Casi salimos volando del lugar. Al menos, ya que esta me había cortado mi posibilidad de irme en mi moto, que al menos, se ofreciera llevarme en su coche.

-¿Y donde se supone que es la fiesta?- preguntó cuando llevábamos medio camino.

-la que no quería ir…- me burle sacándole de nuevo el mal humor.

Respiró profundamente y se calmó:

-No vas a conseguir que me ponga nerviosa- rio observándome- No lo podrás conseguir gran Jade West.

La miré, con que sabía quien era yo:

-Bueno, sabes quien soy yo, ¿no?- asintió.

-Para no saberlo. Cuando desapareciste dos años atrás, fue como si alguien famoso se muriera para el barrio.

-Buena analogía- bromeé- Bueno, entonces sabrás que, todo lo que me pongo en meta, lo consigo, ¿no?- aquello ya la asustó- ¿De verdad quieres que te ponga nerviosa?- me miró, cuando no le di tiempo a responder.

Apreté el acelerador al máximo, metiéndome en una explanada en obras cercana. Esta enseguida se agarró al asiento con cara de habérselo hecho en los pantalones, pero sin cara de susto. Giré el volante al máximo a la derecha, haciendo que la chica empezara a resbalarse a medida que la velocidad aumentaba. Nadie tomaba a Jade West a la ligera. Asique apreté el acelerador un poco más, cuando esta no aguantó más y calló resbalada hacia mi costado. La miré y enseguida observé que ya estaba nerviosa. Ya se lo había dicho:

-Eres una bruta- me replicó cuando puse de nuevo el camino recto.

Cogió enseguida el cinturón y se lo puso:

-Oh, vamos, ¿no sabes vivir?- me burlé de ella.

-Prefiero vivir a mi manera- se quejó.

Esta chica necesitaba otra ronda. Asique, esta vez, todo a la izquierda. Esta calló enseguida estampada contra la puerta. Desgraciadamente, yo no llevaba mi cinturón puesto, por lo que al igual que ella, terminé estampada contra ella. Me miró, a lo que le sonreí volviendo a ponerme de pie. Lo había hecho, la había puesto lo más nerviosa posible.

Paré entonces, a lo que esta, sin preverlo, cayó entre mis piernas. No pude evitar reír observando su cabeza entre mis piernas:

-Valla, creí que nunca harías esto hasta la primera cita- se levantó nada más me escuchó.

-Idiota- me soltó nada más salir del coche.

Hice lo mismo y observé entonces el coche. Habíamos pasado por muchos charcos de barro y el coche estaba teñido de marrón, en vez del azul que originalmente tenía:

-Valla, se manchó un poco- observé la rueda- y se ve que esta no ha podido sobrevivir a mi estilo- la chica me miró enseguida molesta- ¿Qué?

-Lo tendrás que limpiar tú- reí asintiendo.

-Sí, claro- no pensaba hacerlo.

-Y, para colmo, tengo que cambiar una rueda- respondió mirando la que se estaba vaciando poco a poco.

-Tranquila, ahora te ayudo- respondí acercándome, pero me paró.

-Tranquila que ya se yo- respondió abriendo el maletero- Cuando algunas chicas aprendían a jugar con muñecas, yo cambiaba las ruedas de los coches de juguetes de mi hermano.

-Como sea- alcé mis manos alejándome para que hiciera el trabajo- Voy a mear mientras-respondí metiéndome detrás de un árbol- Y dime, ya que sabes mi nombre, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-Me llamo Ginebra, aunque me dicen Gin….

-¿Tonic?- la broma se veía venir a miles de kilómetros- Tus padres no se quebraron mucho la cabeza a la hora de elegirte él nombre.

-Les gustaba- respondió esta- y no te metas con ellos que están muertos- el cuerpo se cortó nada más escuché aquello- Te corté el meado, ¿A que sí?- preferí quedarme callada- Lo sabía, siempre funciona…

-Muy graciosa, ¿no?- respondí saliendo de detrás del árbol.

-Que va, no soy tan buena como la maestra West- se burló esta mientas terminaba de poner el último tornillo en la rueda- Ya casi está.

Di la vuelta observando la rueda, había hecho un buen trabajo:

-Impresionante-respondí- Se ve que estás puesta.

-Bueno, si quieres hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo por ti misma. Ya que otras se niegan a ayudar- respondió mirándome a mí.

-Oh, con que ahora, la culpa es mía- bromeé- Que dije que si querías, lo hacía yo…- respondí metiéndome en el coche de nuevo- Me lo podías haber dejado a mi.

-¿Y que te lleves todo el mérito?- me miró- Ni en broma.

-E a, pues nada- arranqué el coche poniendo de nuevo marcha a casa de Avan- no enfademos más a Gin- la miré- Tonic- reí ganándome un golpe en el brazo.

-¿vas a seguir con la bromita todo el tiempo?- me miró un poco cansada- Que sé taekuondo y te puedo matar dos veces antes de llegar al suelo- la miré.

-¿Con los golpes o con el Gin-tonic?- mala había sido la hora en que me había dicho su nombre.

-Y sigue- me gané de nuevo otro golpe.

-Basta- me cansé ya- Que me vas a dejar el brazo dormido.

-Pues basta tú con la bromita.- se quejó esta.

-Está bien, lo dejo…- la miré- una vez más, por favor…

-Una- asentí.

-Gin-Tonic- reí era demasiado para mi, aunque esta vez, la hice reír también a ella- Ves, te gusta…

-Conduce ya- terminó riendo esta.

Conduje durante unos cinco minutos más, hasta que por fin llegamos a la casa de Avan el cual, nada más me vio por la ventana del restaurante, salió corriendo en mi encuentro:

-¡Jade! ¿cómo estás?- corrió abrazándome- Creí que no vendrías.

-Bueno, he tenido complicaciones- respondí no pudiendo evitar mirar a Gin- Esta es mi amiga Gin- respondí presentándosela- Gin, Avan.

-Encantado- respondió este presentándose- Vamos, sube. Están todos: Max, Step, Richard, Héctor, Claudia y Lidia.- casi me metió a rastras en el bar.

-Ok, Ok- respondí riendo arrastrando a Gin tras de mi- Vamos.

Esta aceptó sin rechistar.

Andamos durante unas pocas habitaciones, cuando llegamos. Allí estaban todos, muy cambados, pero la pandilla de siempre:

-¡jade!- corrieron todos a saludarme.

Casi no me creía volver a ver a todos re nuevo reunidos. Había escapados de ellos, dos años después; pero ellos habían vuelto a mi y seguían allí para mi. Aquellos eran amigos, buenos amigos:

-¡Jade!- corrió Max en seguida saludándome- Esto ha sido muy aburrido sin ti.

-Sí, no te imaginas lo que es aguantar las gilipolleces de estos sin ti- rio Claudia saludándome- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aunque mejor ahora que estamos todos de nuevo reunidos- sonreí- Step, ¿qué tal?- lo saludé.

-Contento de que estés aquí. Las carreras eran más aburridas sin ti- bromeó este- Volverás a correr, ¿no?

-Ya veremos- sonreí sin ganas.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que nos hechas de menos- saludó Lidia- sin nosotros no eras nada…

-Sí, claro- reí.

-No le hagas caso- sonrió Héctor saludándome- Pero una carrera conmigo echarás sí o sí.

-Ok, basta de carreras- cortó por fin Avan.

-Gracias- que cambiaran de tema, por Dios- por cierto, os presento, esta es Gin- respondí presentándola.

-Encantada de conoceros, chicos- respondió esta saludándolos.

-Pero cuidado con ella- no pude evitar burlarme de ella- Que sabe taekuondo…

-Ah, ¿sí?- se adelantó Avan- ¿Qué sabes hacer, chica?- empezó a hacerse el tonto cuando, sin previo aviso, Gin le pegó una ostia en toda regla.

-Oh, dios- saltó este cuando sintió el golpe.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Gin, pero era tarde, todos nos estábamos partiendo de la risa.

-No importa, no importa- respondió este sentándose- Que mareo, macho.

-Eso te pasa por tonto- no pude evitar burlarme de él sentándome a su lado- Buen golpe, Gin- tuve que decirlo.

-Gracias- respondió sentándose a mi lado mientras que los otros se sentaban también aún riendo.

-Sí, vosotros reíros, pero esto ha dolido- se defendió Avan dejando ver como le goteaba un poco de sangre de la nariz- Dios, que fuerza tienes, chica.

-Bueno, lo siento- se disculpó de nuevo Gin- ten cuidado la próxima vez.

-Anda, si no, déjalo, Gin- se burló Max- si estará muy acostumbrado a que las chicas le hagan eso.- lo miró mirada de pocos amigos- Que sabemos que llevas mucho dándole a la mano…

-¡Cállate!- se burló Avan mandándole un trozo de pan que tenían en la mesa- Lo que pasa entre mi monstruo y yo, se queda entre mi monstruo y yo.

-¿Monstruo?- rio Step- Vamos, que ni se te ve cuando se te pone dura…- todos volvimos a reír mientras que Avan seguía tirándole el pan de la mesa.

-Oh, vamos, Avan, te lo tienes merecido- me burlé yo un poco- que sabes que siempre has estado muy necesitado- ahora no tiró un trozo de pan, si no que me tiró la cestita entera.

-Y ahora empieza la otra- reí- Le estás dando una mala imagen a tu amiguita- miré a Gin que estaba partida de la risa.

-No, por mi, continuad- respondió esta- No sabía yo que hasta cuando los tíos se reúnen con las chicas, también solo hablan de sus miembros- no pudo evitar burlarse.

-¿Ves? Está todo normal- reí tirándole la cesta a Avan que le rebotó contra la cabeza.

Este me miró enseguida, a lo que me tiró un trozo de pan que había recuperado y, en menos que nos quisimos dar cuenta, una pequeña batalla de comida había empezado. Desde luego, como vinieran los del restaurante, íbamos a terminar sacados a rastras, asique, sin que nadie me viera, salí corriendo de allí. Si venían, que al menos no me cogieran a mi.

Aunque no pude evitar pararme un momento y echar la vista atrás y observar el espectáculo. Todos se veían tan contentos… era increíble que hubieran pasado dos años. Miré a Avan que en ese momento, se volvió también. Asentí en forma de agradecimiento mirándolo. Si no fuera sido por él, no estaría pasando la que estaba siendo la mejor noche de mi vida. Aunque eso sí, tenía que ir un momento al servicio. Me habría caído algo de salsa en los brazos y me los estaba empezando a notar pringosos.

Asique me puse camino hacia el cuarto de baño, cuando alguien me golpeó sin previo aviso:

-Oh, lo siento- respondió el chico en cuestión.

-No pasa nada- fui a mirarlo, cuando se volvió sin darle tiempo a verle la cara- extraño con el que acabo de chocarme- reí entrando en el pequeño cuarto de baño.

Desde luego, habían elegido un bar un poco acomodado, pero los baños eran de uno, y por qué tenías que sentarte en la taza; pero cuando te lavabas las manos, casi quedabas un poco fuera de este. Aun así, abrí el grifo y, justo cuando estaba limpiándome las manos, una voz me asustó:

-¿Esperando a alguien?- preguntó la voz masculina de antes.

-A ti, ¿quizás?- aquella voz, aquella voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Alcé mi mirada y observé: estaba vuelta de espaldas hablando con un tipo. No podría ser ella. Me agarré al lavabo cuando sentí mi cuerpo marearse. Debía de saberlo. Me di la vuelta, cuando observé que no estaba allí.

No estaba. Corrí hacia la escaleras y solo pude observar como se iba por la puerta, pero sin poderle haberle visto la cara. ¿Había sido ella o no? Todo mi cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba por saber la respuesta. Quería ir tras ella, pero mis pies me decían que me mantuviera en el sitio y que no me moviera.

¿Habría sido ella… o no?

**se que no es el dia de subirlo, pero estare fuera sin internet y ordenador durante dos dias y no podia dejaros tanto tiempo sin novela(soy demasiado buena, lo se haha) En fin:**

**Valla, así da gusto volver. Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo y bueno, decir que me encantó que tenga tanta acogida esta como lo fue la de A3MSC. darle tambien las gracias a todas las que me han seguido de aquella a esta, os adoro, de verdad y darle la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores.**

**Aclarar cosas que se me pasaron y que me habéis recordado, gracias: primero, que esta será más por el punto de Jade, Tori aparecerá muy poco. Me fije en la película versión española que hicieron donde prácticamente solo se ve la versión de Jade a no ser partes señaladas donde aparece Tori y que añadí. **

**por cierto, quería decir algo: no van a comer a casa de avan, si no a un restaurante. me he liado, culpa mia. lo siento.**

**Y como siempre leed, disfrutad y comentad.**

* * *

**si, se subio otra vez, pero me recordaron algunos errores y lo tuve que arreglar, si no, no podia XD. en fin disfrutad**


	3. habia cambiado

Regresé al final donde seguían todos reunidos, pero mi cuerpo y mi mente no tenían demasiadas ganas de fiesta, no como el ambiente de la sala. Gin bailaba en lo alto de una mesa mientras que los otros hacían de coro o yo que sé. Lo que había paso antes me había pillado demasiado. Había sido un poco volver al pasado y la verdad es que no me había gustado ese sentimiento:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó de repente Gin al verme tan callada- Estás alejada de todo y creía que esto era lo tuyo.

-Sí-mentí- Solo cansada de toda la aventura de hoy- respondí- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo solo quiero esto?- la verdad es que antes era así, pero después de lo que había pasado, todo mi yo cambió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- me giré y observé la escena.

Todos habían bebido y lo único que quedaban allí era una panda de borrachos y yo, que no estaba demasiado para aventuras. Asentí, cuando más antes me fuera, mejor sería. Allí lo que haría sería comerme más el coco, pero aun así, había un lugar donde quería ir; necesitaba ir. Asique, sin decir nada, nos levantamos y nos marchamos Gin y yo. Si nos íbamos a ir, al menos que no nos dejaran la cuenta a nosotros. Me habían invitado además. Que pagaran ellos.

-¿Dónde vives?- preguntó Gin una vez estuvimos ya lejos de todo aquello.

-¿Ya quieres saber donde vivo?- no pude evitar burlarme de ella una vez más- Ni si quiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita para que me preguntes mi dirección.

-Cansada, pero con tonterías para rato, ¿no?- se burló. Solo asentí- Dime la dirección de una vez…- la miré y sonreí.

Necesitaba la moto primero, pero si me quería llevar ella, ¿por qué no? Sería más fácil.

-Sant Street.

-¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil?- preguntó esta burlándose.

-No, pero que sepas que quiero mi cita- observé como se sonrojaba un poco.- Que no se te olvide.

-Sí, claro- me miró- en tus sueños- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

-Eso ya veremos- si quería apostar que no conseguiría una cita, ya lo veríamos.

Gin me gustaba, era diferente a las demás chicas, no era como las demás. Su actitud era de chica guerrera. Un poco la Jade antigua. Era como una doble mía, solo que yo estaba más buena que ella, claro. Tenía que ver aquella chica alguna vez más, sentía que debía. Quizás la vida, me regalaba una segunda oportunidad.

-Bueno, princesita, hemos llegado- respondió esta parando en frente de la casa- Son cincuenta por el servicio taxi a domicilio.

-Oh, valla, que pena que no tenga cambio- me burlé haciendo la que buscaba dinero- ya te lo pagaré otro día- reí saliendo de aquel coche.

Aunque claro, aun quedaba más. Me di la vuelta al coche y toqué su ventanilla indicando que la bajara y, por primera vez, lo hizo sin rechistar.

-¿Y ahora que?- rio esta.

-¿Puedo tener su número de teléfono o eso sería mucho pedir?- me miró- Oh, vamos, solo eso- le rogué- ¿por favor?- no respondió, solo volvió a su asiento y encendió su motor de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa?

-¿Qué?

-A medida que me valla alejando, vas mirando mi matricula- asentí- mi matrícula te llevará a mi calle y la calle… a mi número. ¿Qué te parece el trato?

-Está bien- me preparé para correr cuando esta apretó el acelerador sin darme tiempo a reaccionar- ¡Hey! ¡No corras!- empecé a correr tras el coche- ¡No corras!- cinco, seis…- ¡Cinco, seis, uno, dos, b, g,f!- lo tenía casi por poco cuando mis pies no dieron más y paré.

Respiré profundamente, valla carrerón que me había dado. Tenía que apuntarme a un gimnasio ya. Tanta moto me estaba empezando a pasar factura, la verdad. Aun así, me volví y observé. Allí estaba, dos años después, en la misma escena. Sólo, que en esta ocasión, no llovía. Nada había cambiado. Su habitación seguía abierta un poco, como cuando lo hacía dos años atrás. Recordaba que me tiraba los días allí sentada observando encenderse su luz y pensar si subir o no; y de repente, todo había cambiado. Ahora, ya no sabía lo que esperar. Solo sentía que necesitaba ir, tocar el timbre y esperar a ver lo que pesaba.

Me fui a acercar, cuando empecé a escuchar el ruido de un coche. Se escuchaba lejos, pero lo suficiente para que me entrara miedo. Salí corriendo a esconderme en la esquina donde siempre lo hacía. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho y la respiración estaba muy ligera. Necesitaba calmarme, sobre todo si quería saber quien venía. Escuché el sonido del coche pararse en frente de la casa entonces. Gracias a dios no había seguido hacia delante con el plan, por que me hubieran pillado. Lo que me hizo pensar, ¿y si era ella? Salí poco a poco mirando sin que me vieran cuando observé el coche. Fue como volver a esa noche: Beck y Tori, en un coche, mientras yo los espiaba.

Esta le sonreía mientras hablaban. Dios, estaba tan distinta que casi costaba reconocerla. Su cabello había crecido y tenía unas mechas de color en el pelo. Mis manos volaron a las mias azules que perduraban aun en mi cabello. No puedo evitar preguntarme si era un recuerdo mío. Negué, no seguramente no. Las cosas habían acabado entre nosotras, seguramente no.

Seguí observando y mirando a Tori que, tras decirle unas palabras, le dio un beso de despedida. El corazón me dio un vuelco, se veía que no todas las heridas estaban curadas, como notaba. Aun así, mi vista no se movía de allí. Tori salió del coche y tras acercarse a casa, esperó un momento para verlo marchar. No había cambiado nada para mi. Su apariencia lo había hecho, pero ella estaba distinta, más mayor, pero igual.

Se metió entonces dentro por fin de la casa. Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a irme, pero mis pies me obligaban a quedarme aún en el lugar. Necesitaba hacerlo:

**TORI**

Llegué a mi cuarto y tiré los tacones. Mis pies me dolían a rabiar, eso de llevar unos tacones por primera vez, puede dejarte los pues muertos, la verdad. Asique me tendí en la cama y dejé que mis pies se calmaran. Tuve que tenderme, y es que hasta mi cuerpo estaba necesitado de descanso.

Pero me levanté cuando escuché ruido abajo. Miré el reloj, no serían poco más de las una de la mañana. Papá dijo que estaría fuera unos días por trabajo y mamá tendría que estar durmiendo seguramente. Bajé de todos modos, necesitaba saber si era mamá quizás o qué.

-¿mamá?- noté que los ruidos provenían de la oficina de papá- ¿Hola?- por fin observé que era mamá-Mamá, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Esta estaba rebuscando entre los cajones del escritorio de papá:

-Victoria, me has asustado- respondió esta cuando me escuchó.

Observé entonces, tenía un montón de papeles en la mano y se podía observar perfectamente que había habido alguien buscando en ella. Mamá se iba a meter en una gran lio con papá si no ponía las cosas de nuevo bien:

-Mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo?- me miró, había algo.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?- se giró y, me entregó una caja de cerillas- El bar Reinolds, ¿qué pasa con él?- la miré.

-Se lo encontré a tu padre el otro día en su chaqueta.

-¿Y qué pasa?- pregunté devolviéndoselo- Quizás haya ido ahí con algún contacto o cosa así- le defendí.

Había hecho las paces con mamá hacía ya tiempo, pero en ocasiones así, me ponía furiosa que no confiara en papá después de todo lo que había pasado:

-No es solo eso, Victoria- respondió esta- mira- me enseñó esta vez unas facturas- Dos mil cuatrocientos en un collar de rubíes- observé las facturas y, como en efecto, lo ponía.

-Mamá… ¿no es en pocos días tu cumpleaños?- asintió esta- quizás es un regalo que te hará por ese día. Solo espera un poco antes de hacer ninguna tontería, ¿ok?- me miró, aún veía la desconfianza en sus ojos- mamá…

-Ok, ok. Es solo…

-Mamá, papá te quiere, ¿ok?- asintió- Ahora, sube arriba y duerme. Verás que cuando vuelva, te da ese collar de rubíes.

-Está bien- aceptó finalmente- hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana- me despedí finalmente de esta volviendo a mi cuarto.

Había notado ya esa desesperación en mamá días atrás, pero no sé; papá nunca nos haría eso. Al menos, esperaba que no. De todas formas, solo cabía esperar a ver lo que el futuro nos traía.

Me iba a poner entonces el pijama, cuando de repente, observé la ventana. Era como esa sensación que tienes cuando sabes que a alguien le van a gastar una broma y sabes que si abres eso, verás la broma; pero esta vez, era mayor. Quería asomarme a la ventana, y no sabía por qué, solo que tenía una urgente necesidad de hacerlo.

Tiré el pijama y me asomé, pero nada, no había nadie allí, aunque mi corazón esperaba que estuviera. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero después de estos dos años, aún seguía mirando aquella ventana, aquella esquina y esperar verla allí, sonriéndome. Era una extraña sensación que no se apartaba de mí, pero que a la vez, no deseaba que lo hiciera.

**JADE**

La observé desde la esquina. Desde allí tenía una buena visión de su ventana sin que ella pudiera verme. Y allí estaba, observando la esquina. Deseaba salir de allí y ver su reacción, si algo había cambiado después de dos años; o quizás, algo había aun esperándonos.

Mis pies, bueno, más bien, un gato salido de la nada, hizo que estos saltaran, descubriendo mi escondite.

-Jodido gato- el susto que me había metido.

Entonces me di cuenta, me había salido de donde estaba escondida. Me giré enseguida, deseando las dos opciones, que no me hubiera visto y que si me hubiera visto. Fue lo segundo. Me miraba, casi sonriendo seguramente al verme salir saltando por culpa del gato, pero me miraba.

Le sonreí también. Aquello me había dado al menos una pista: que aún me consideraba una amiga. Aunque eso no me valía cuando nuestras miradas permanecieron durante un rato observándonos. Fue como aquel día en el colegio, donde todo empezó.

**TORI**

Sentía la necesidad de bajar y hablar con ella. Sentía un hueco en el corazón que aún necesitaba rellenar, rellenar con sus preguntas; el teléfono sonó de repente y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya no estaba. Suspiré, la había dejado marchar. Aun así, al menos sabía algo, Jade había regresado. Al menos que fuera sido un espejismo.

**JADE**

Regresé a casa bien entrada la noche puesto a que había tenido que ir andando a buscar mi moto que, por suerte, no se la habían llevado. Asique, tas volver, me tiré en la cama e intenté pensar en que había sucedido aquella noche. Había vuelto a casa, donde pertenecía, había conocido a la chica más alucinante del mundo, pero, sin en cambio, el pasado me había golpeado como nunca lo había hecho antes. Ver a Tori en aquella ventana me había hecho recordar todo lo pasado y no olvidar que, pasase lo que pasase, te desviase de lo que te desviases, tu pasado siempre volvía a por ti.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté, Ezra ya se había ido a trabajar, pero me había dejado antes una nota diciéndome que me reuniera con el para algo importante a la hora de comer y, para eso, quedaban horas. Por lo que tras desayunar, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí hacia el gimnasio más cercano de los alrededores. En Londres me había apuntado a uno y había practicado un poco de boxeo, quería seguir con la tradición. Asique, me enfundé los guantes y empecé a aporrear el saco al más no poder, me liberaba de toda la mala energía que tenía dentro metida.

-Eres buenas- saltó de repente una chica saliendo de detrás del saco.

-Gracias- respondí siguiendo a lo mio.

-Soy Samantha Puckett- respondió presentándose- Aunque me dicen Sam.

-Jade West- me estaba empezando a cansar, aun así, empecé a golpear el saco al más no poder- ¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunté al ver que no se marchaba.

-He estado viéndote desde el otro lado- paré- Quería proponerte que te unas al club que tenemos. Nos hacen falta chicas- me giré y observé un grupo de chicas que se entrenaban un poco más haya del cuadrilátero que había allí montado.

-Gracias, pero no- seguí golpeando.

-Oh, vamos, solo una pelea- la miré.

-¿Una pelea y me dejarás en paz?- asintió- Una y me dejas en paz- volví a repetir esta vez incitando esto.

Esta asintió de nuevo siguiéndome hacia el cuadrilátero. Era la primera vez que iba a volver a pelear desde aquella pelea con Alexis, pero bueno, la chica estaba poniéndose demasiada pesada y solo quería que se fuera de una vez por todas:

-¿preparada?- me miró cuando ya estaba montada.

-Vamos allá- respondí levantando los brazos.

Las piernas me temblaban un poco, pero aun así, iba a intentarlo.

Fui a pegar el primer golpe, cuando esta lo esquivó propinándome un buen puñetazo en las costillas que me dejó sin aliento. Noté como el público empezaba a rugir. Gimnasio o calle, todos quieren lo mismo: sangre:

-¿Qué pasa, Jade? ¿Ya no puedes?

Me volví a incorporar mirándola. Ninguna enterada me iba a dejar por mentirosa.

-Solo estaba observando, ahora viene lo bueno- volví a lanzar mi puño, esquivándola esta de nuevo.

-Oh, vamos. Hasta en las carreras sé que eres mejor- la miré, ¿Cómo sabía de ese mundo?- Yo también corro, ¿sabes? Fue una pena ver como tu amiguito la palmaba ese día.

No esperé a que terminara a lo que le lancé mi derecha golpeándola por fin. Una cosa era tener una pelea limpia y otra que me chantajeara de esa manera. Asique lancé mi izquierda para rematarla con unos cuantos golpes más haciendo que quedara en el suelo casi sin respiración:

-Yo siempre soy la mejor, en todas partes- le tiré los guantes que me había prestado- Y ni te atrevas a hablar de Matt en mi presencia- sentencié bajando del cuadrilátero.

Aquella chica se había creído que por irme yo estos meses, podía coger todo lo que quisiera, pero estaba muy equivocada. Jade West no era tan fácil de superar.

Me acerqué a mi bolsa y, cogiendo mi bolsa, me dirigí hacia las duchas. Con tanta tontería, la hora se me había echado encima y si llegaba tarde a la cita con Ezra, este se iba a enfadar. Aun así, mientras que me duché y llegué, llegué tarde de todas formas:

-Por fin nos vemos, querida hermanita- me quedé sin palabras cuando lo vi.- por fin- Sin olvidar las costumbres.

Estaba un poco ebrio, a causa de las numerosas copas que ya tenían sobre la mesa y la que tenía en la mano. Tenía un look más informal y, la verdad, estaba un poco raro:

-Erza, ¿estás bien?- pregunté sentándome en la silla de en frente- Llevas…- empecé a contar- demasiado alcohol en sangre ya- no pude evitar decir.

-¿esto?- empezó a mirar- Está todo bien- rio.

-¿Seguro?- asintió- Solo… hablemos, ¿ok?- asentí.

-OK. Y bueno, ¿de qué querías hablarme?-si me había puesto que era algo importante, esperaría eso.

-Dos cosas- terminó de beberse su copa- Bueno, tres. Aunque una no te gustará…

-Bueno, pues empieza por la que no me guste- respondí- Así, me recuperare de la que me des mala después.

-Ok- suspiró- Se que me gas dicho millones de veces que no lo harás, pero por favor…- y ya sabía lo que me iba a contar- necesito que hables con mamá…

-Nunca- lo corté antes de que siguiera- no sé cuando empezaste a saber de mamá o si fue de siempre y nunca me lo dijiste, pero nunca hablaré con ella. Si le hubiéramos importado algo, no nos habría abandonado.

-Aún se preocupa por nosotros- respondió este defendiéndola.

-¿Desde cuando haces que no la ves… bueno, yo no la veo?- bajó su mirada- Diez años, querido hermanito.

-Yo…

-¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?- la corté antes de que siguiera con la tontería.

Este me miró, calló y se giró para darme unos papeles:

-Te he conseguido una entrevista de trabajo- cogí el papel y lo miré- Es una empresa de espectáculos. Le ayudará a seguir ganando dinero.

-Tengo suficiente- le corté- No necesito trabajo…

-Por ahora- me cortó este- Se que has conseguido mucho con tu viaje a Londres, pero no será suficiente si quieres pagarla- no entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Este se giró y, entregándome una carpeta, la deslizó sobre la mesa:

-Llamé a la amiga que te dije y me informó de su precio. Para ser tan espectacular, la venden por muy poco- abrí la carpeta y una sonrisa se dibujo sobre mi rostro a medida que iba pasando las páginas- Asique, tú sabrás si aceptas o no el trabajo.

Lo miré, me estaba chantajeando, pero era verdad. Si quería ganarme la vida y pagarla, tendría que ir a la maldita entrevista. Suspiré, tendría que ir de todas formas.

**Este capitulo fue uno de mis preferidos por eso de poner a sam (icarly) vs jade (victorious). Son las dos malotas de los shows y siempre quise saber como sería un cara a cara haha**

**Bueno, como siempre, gracias por todos los comentarios y me alegro que siga gustando. Un placer, como siempre. Y disculparme si he cometido algún fallo, tengo problemas con el ordenador y no puedo corregirlos bien, ok?**

**Leed, disfrutad y comentad**


	4. Demasiados recuerdos

**TORI**

-¡No! ¡No!- solo repetía- ¡No!- y de nuevo volvía esa risita que tanto odiaba.

Mi prima Trina había decido pasar un tiempo con nosotras mientras que sus padres se iban de viaje a Arabia Saudí por negocios. Cuando éramos chicas, la amaba, siempre estábamos juntas y siempre lo pasábamos genial. Hasta que creció y se convirtió en lo que estaba escuchando. La típica adolescente pija que se pasaba todo el día en el teléfono:

-¿Vas a decir algo más que no?- esta me miró, pero siguió a lo suyo sin inmutarse.

-No jodas- volvió a mirarme- Ahora vengo, ¿ok?- asentí, todo menos escucharla decir de nuevo ¡No! Esta se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cuando la escuché- Sí, tía. Mi hermana estuvo liada con ella. Sí, con Jade- me quedé sin respiración cuando la escuché no era un sueño la visión de anoche.

Me quedé sola, pero de repente, sentía la curiosidad de ir y saber más. Sabía que no debía, por que pasé lo mio, pero, sin en cambio, era como si lo necesitara. Corrí sin más hacia su habitación provisional en casa. Esta estaba tendida, hablando por teléfono, como no:

-Trina…

-Un segundo- me cortó sin ni si quiera mirarme- Sí, lo sé.- se callaba- Bueno, tía, me gustan los chicos, pero Jade estaba impresionante, ¿sabes? Me la tiraría- la verdad, no sabía como tomarme aquello- Pues sí, la verdad. Me alegro que haya vuelto.- rió- Bueno, nos vemos entonces esta noche, ¿no?- asintió cortando por fin- Ahora si puedo atenderte, primita, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Con quien hablabas?- pregunté acercándome a su cama.

Esta era tres años menor que yo, pero me sentía como una madre a veces:

-Con mi amiga Jésica. Vienes a preguntar por Jade, ¿a que sí?

-No- aunque era mentira.

Esta me miró, sabía que era también mentira, pero aun así, lo dejó pasar:

-Bueno, pues cambiando entonces de tema- se recostó en su cama- ¿Tú crees que estoy preparada para hacerlo?

-¿Hacerlo?- asintió.

-Vamos, prima. Tengo diecisiete años, no quiero esperar hasta el matrimonio para hacerlo- se quejó esta- tú por mi edad ya lo habías hecho.

-Pero eso fue distinto- respondí sin poder evitar recordar aquella noche- Estaba enamorada- Trina me miró cuando me notó la voz de enamorada con la que lo decía, hasta a mi me resultó raro- Espera a que llegue alguien mejor, ¿ok?

-¿Por qué tengo que esperar? Lo haré esta noche y punto, ¿ok?- la miré, era inútil hablar con ella de estos temas.

-Hazlo, pero hacerlo por hacerlo, nunca sabrás lo que es por amor- me marché tras de esto.

Sin darme cuenta, los recuerdos de aquella noche habían venido hacia mí y me habían golpeado demasiado fuerte. Eran recuerdos bonitos, pero a la vez, seguían siendo dolorosos. ¿Nunca te recuperas del primer amor?

**JADE**

Cogí la moto y tras dejar las cosas del gimnasio y demás, fui a la dirección donde Ezra me había conseguido un trabajo. Este estaba apartado un poco de la ciudad, pero después de dar varias vueltas, por fin lo conseguí. Se trataba de una especie de plató, por lo que vi nada más entrar. Este era grande y tenía pinta como de teatro o cosa así como podía ver a medida que entraba. Había un montón de gente, bailarinas o cosa así. La verdad es que me empezaba a preguntar en que cosa me había metido Ezra.

Miré el papel, en este ponía que tenía que buscar a un tipo llamado Pablo. Paré al primero que vi para preguntar:

-Hey, perdona- lo agarré parándola.

-¿qué pasa chica? No tengo mucho tiempo- me respondió el tipo muy descarado- Rapidito, vamos…- valla carácter que tenían la gente del mundo del espectáculo.

-Bueno, tranquilo, primero, ¿ok?-pronto me iba a ir de aquel lugar si me hablaban de esa manera- Segundo, estoy buscando a un tal Pablo. Me manda Ezra West.

-Aaaah- por fin se tranquilizó este- Con que tú eres Jade West- asentí- Muy bien- lo miré.

-Muy bien, ¿dónde lleva esto?

-A ningún lado- respondió sonriendo, aunque su mirada me decía otra cosa- Es solo que por fin conozco a la enchufada- me quede sin saber si meterle una ostia en la cara o dejar que me tome por tonta.

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, solo digamos que había demasiadas personas en medio antes que tú- respondió este quedándome sin habla- Mejores seguramente- respondió mientras me echaba una mirada de arriba abajo- pero vamos…

-Bueno, entonces, dejémoslo por que no voy a tomar el trabajo- respondí después de ver todo lo que había pasado nada más entrar- Renuncio.- no tenía yo ganas de seguir haciendo la pelota a nadie- gracias por todo, pero no.

-Bueno, chica- me llevó hacia el lado cuando un grupo de bailarinas nos interrumpió- ¿estás segura?- preguntó mirándome- por que he tenido que besar el culo a muchas personas para que estés aquí.

-Sí, yo…- me quedé callada cuando la vi entrar por una puerta detrás de Pablo.

Gin entraba por una de las puertas que había por detrás del escenario.

-Pablo, por favor, haz algo con esto- un tipo alto, muy arreglado, muy enchaquetado, nos interrumpió de repente, al igual que mi visión de Gin. Este se acercó a Pablo mostrándole unos papeles- Tengo que montar un show en muy poco tiempo y casi no hemos empezado.

-Sí, tranquilo, señor- me miró- es solo que nos hace falta personal y los candidatos y candidatas que llegan parece no estar por la labor- me giré a observarlos cuando terminó de decir eso.

Había estado observando a Gin que hablaba con la que parecía ser la coreógrafa o cosa así.

-Yo estaré a la altura- todos se quedaron mirándome- Tomo el trabajo- respondí observando a Pablo que me miraba con cara de no hacerle mucha gracia- ¿Qué debo de hacer?

-Esta chica me gusta- respondió el tipo enchaquetado cuando notó a quién miraba- Buena elección, ¿no es así? A me encanta.

-Sí… a mi también- sonreí, aunque al verle la mirada a Pablo de querer asesinarme, bajé la mirada- Quiero decir…

-Ya, Jade- me cortó Pablo.

Bien empezaba.

-¿Y bien?- miré al jefe mayor, no me atrevía con Pablo.

-Por ahora, siéntate mientras hacemos el casting, ¿Ok?- asentí- si necesitamos algo, tú te ocuparas- volví a asentir.

Miré al Pablo que esta vez me cogió y, como la madre que obliga al niño a sentarse, me sentó en una butaca dos filas más arriba de donde el jurado estaba sentado.

Por lo que pude ir viendo a medida que el casting pasaba, este era para un show nuevo de talentos en televisión. Las candidatas iban pasando y los jurados preguntaban por cosas que supieran hacer las chicas, aunque a veces parecen que hacían castings para una película porno. A medida que iba con menos ropa la chica, más se interesaban. Desde luego, nunca creí que podría haber gente tan babosa en el planeta como vi aquel día, pero por lo que veía, aquello es lo que vendía en el mundo del espectáculo. Me estaba empezando a cansar.

Por suerte, el turno de Gin llegó. Ella sería diferente, lo sabía. Veríamos a ver como se enfrentaba a un jurado como el que estaba eligiendo ese día:

-Y bien. Dinos tu nombre- indicó Pablo nada más se acercó esta al micro.

Esta enseguida me miró y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa de vuelta:

-Ginebra Shapiro- reí, no se me había ocurrido esa.

-Muy bien, Ginebra. ¿Y qué sabes hacer?- preguntó uno de los jurados.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no me preparé nada. Creí que venía para azafata de la televisión no para animadoras de babosos- toda la sala estalló en risas con excepción del jurado.

-Señorita Shapiro, por favor….- la miró un poco malhumorado Pablo.

-Lo siento- rio esta mostrando un falso arrepentimiento- Está bien…mmm… puedo cantarles algo si quieren…- volvió a mirarme, casi burlándose de mi.

Sonreí, estaba en medio de un casting y, sin en cambo, seguía mandándome tonterías para intentar provocarme:

-Está bien- me miró- Jade, llévale una de las guitarras de ahí atrás- me indicó al final de la fila de sillas donde había una serie de objetos seguramente de la banda.

Asentí corriendo a coger una de las guitarras. Al final, me iba a alegrar que me hubiera quedado allí. Iba a conocer al menos a gente interesante sin querer. Aunque esta, cuando me acerqué, no estaba por la labor que dijésemos:

-¿Vas a incordiar siempre?- me preguntó susurrando cuando me acerqué con la guitarra- Porque ahora no es el momento, ¿sabes?

-No lo sé- respondí ayudándole a ponérsela- Pruébame a ver.

-¡Jade!- me giré cuando Pablo me llamó haciéndome señas para que volviese a subir.

Me giré corriendo de nuevo a mi sitio. Desde luego, iba a durar poco tiempo allí como me siguieran sacando de los nervios, o si no escogían a Gin, las dos me valían:

-Muy bien, Ginebra- continuó uno de los jefazos- Cuando quieras.

Asintió empezando a tocar los primeros acordes en la guitarra. Enseguida empecé a reconocer la canción: Here To us, de Halestorm. Una de mis preferidas, estaba impresionada, pero aun más cuando escuché su voz. Tenía una buena voz, la verdad, y hacia que bordara la actuación; aunque tenía que darle un toquecito más.

Sin que me vieran, me acerqué a la mesa de las luces y bajé un poco el tono de estas provocando la situación perfecta de la canción. Gin rio un poco, pero aquello lo hacia perfecto. Aunque no le pareció lo mismo al jurado que me miraron enseguida malhumorados, aunque no pude evitar hacer otra cosa que reír y encogerme de brazos. Había estado bien el detalle, dijese lo que dijesen los jurados.

Esta terminó de cantar, a lo que enseguida llamaron a la siguiente para que hiciera lo que ella quisiera, cosa que aproveché para salir un poco afuera. Quisiese o no, después de ver la actuación de Gin, ¿para que iba a ver las demás? Asique salí un poco cuando algo me llamó la atención. Un chico alto, moreno, de pelos enrizados, jugaba con una consola apoyado en un coche que enseguida supe de quien era: Gin. Su matrícula me lo decía. Iba a ser como ella me contó: de su matrícula, a su casa… y de su casa, su número….

-Hey- llamé al chico que enseguida subió su mirada observándome.

-¿Es a mí?- preguntó un poco confundido.

Asentí acercándome hacia él:

-Sí… ¿conoces a Gin Shapiro?- asintió este al instante.

-Sí, es mi hermana, en realidad. Yo soy su hermano Robert, aunque me dicen Robbie- extendió la mano este presentándose.- ¿Y tú eres?

-Jade West- respondí- Soy… amiga de tu hermana- asintió- Oye, ¿te gustaría ganarte 50 dólares ahora mismo?- me miró asombrado nada más le dije que eso.

-Me estás gastando una broma, ¿no?- negué cogiendo los cincuenta que había cogido para hoy y se los enseñé- ¿De verdad me lo vas a dar?- asentí.

-Pero, tienes que hacer algo por mi, ¿ok?- asintió.

Para no aceptarlo sabiendo que ganarías cincuenta por solo lo que le iba a decir:

-Quiero que tomes estos cincuenta dólares- respondí poniéndoselo en la mano- Que te vallas durante un par de horas y no llegar hasta después de la hora de comer más o menos- me los arrebató.

-Gracias, tía- agradecí despidiéndole.

Este se montó en el coche y sonriendo salió pitando de allí. Me diréis que es demasiado, pero aun así, era mejor que esperar a otro día más.

Volví de nuevo a dentro y esperé que terminaran las audiciones. Todas las chicas hacían lo mismo, casi me quedaba dormida a veces. Me levanté antes de que me quedara dormida en el lugar y me dirigí hacia donde las chicas habían dejado las cosas y busqué el bolso de Gin. Si quería hacer mi plan redondo, tendría que hacer algo más.

Miré que nadie pudiera verme y busqué sus llaves. Aquello bastaría para que me dejara subir a su casa. Llave en mano, volví a dejar el bolso en su sitio y volví a mi lugar donde volvía a quedarme casi dormida con las audiciones. Al menos que estés ahí abajo haciendo tu prueba, aburre, hasta que por fin, la cosa terminó. Asique, antes de que saliera Gin del lugar, bajé a ver si querían los jefes algo más de mí:

-Hey- les interrumpí en medio de una charla.

-¿Sí?- me miró Pablo de malas ganas.

Me estaba cansando de que este me mirara de aquella forma:

-Solo me estaba preguntando si queréis algo más de mí…

-No, vete- me respondió este sin más.

No dije nada más y salí del lugar. Había que aprovechar antes de que saltara y me mandara a hacer algo más. Tenía que darme prisa en alcanzar a Gin antes que esta decidiera coger un taxi o cosa a así.

Yo tenía la moto en la parte de atrás, asique aprovechando que Gin saldría por la parte delantera del teatro o lo que fuese ese lugar, me dirigí hacia allí. Paré un momento antes de girar en la esquina y observé que, en efecto, llamando a su hermano seguramente e irritada por que no vendría. Aquella era mi oportunidad. Aceleré un poco y aparecí.

Esta me miró enseguida:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nada más llegué a ella.

-Bueno, se ve que estas esperando a alguien y por la cara que estás poniendo, no llega, ¿no?- asintió sonriendo.

-Y ahora vienes tú y te haces la heroína, ¿no?- se burló un poco de mi- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, solo me estoy haciendo la servicial- respondí defendiéndome- ¿Subes o no? Sea quien sea, parece que no va a aparecer, ¿no?- volvió a mirar la carretera, pero solo pasaba en ese momento solo una camioneta pasaba.

Volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia mí, que la esperaba con una sonrisa de haber ganado la pelea.

-No vas a quitar esa sonrisa de idiota hasta que no te diga que si me vas a llevar, ¿no es así?- asentí, es solamente lo que quería- esta bien- suspiró esta- tú ganas- respondió acercándose al asiento de atrás.

-Ves como no era tan difícil- no pude evitar regocijarme en mi victoria.

-¿Vas a seguir?- reí.

-Lo siento- esperé a que esta se agarrara a mi, pero no lo hacía- ¿No vas a agarrarte?- pregunté elevándome la chaqueta.

-No, estoy bien- respondió esta cuando me giré a mirarla.

Esta permanecía agarrada a una barra lateral que tenía en la moto.

La verdad es que no estaba acostumbrada ya. La última vez que me había subido en la moto con una chica, bueno, ella se había aferrado a mí. Ya se estaba viendo que las cosas habían cambiado, aunque yo, vivía aún en el pasado. En los recuerdos de como el abrazo de Tori, me ayudaban a concentrarme en no volar solo, si no disfrutar del paisaje.

-Está bien- suspiré- Dime entonces a donde…

-Al final, vas a saber donde vivo- bromeó esta recordando nuestro trato.

-Bueno, hicimos un trato, ¿no es así?- pregunté mirándola- Asique… la dirección de tu casa, ¿por favor?

-Calle Rio número quince.- respondió por fin.

-¿Ves como no ha sido tan difícil?- me burlé.

-Conduce- rio sin más, a lo que asentí.

Abrí el gas de la moto y puse en marcha, demasiados recuerdos para una sola vez.

**siento la tardanza, pero estoy rescribriendo algunas partes de la historia y no la pude subir antes. :)**

**como siempre, gracias por todos los comentarios y por seguir ahí y pues nada, que espero que os guste este capitulo.**

**leed, disfrutad, comentad.**


	5. se me hace menos doloroso

**JADE**

Me sentía rara y no sabía por qué. Llevaba a una chica a casa, como había hecho millones de veces, pero la cosa es que ahora se notaba distinto. No era como antes. Sabía muy bien lo que quería, pero tenía que hacerme la idea de que no volvería nunca más a tres metros sobre el cielo, solo si lo intentaba. Observé a Gin por el rabillo del ojo y sonreí. Quizás era ella mi ticket para el futuro, para olvidarme de ella.

-Y hemos llegado- respondió esta nada más parar el motor- Muchas gracias.

-De nada- respondí mirándola- ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

-Solo te ofreciste a traerme, no dijiste nada de entrar.

-Bueno, ya que he hecho el ofrecimiento, me esperaba que me invitaras a entrar al menos- respondí intentando a ver si colaba la cosa, aunque parecía que no.

-Va a ser que no- se burló dirigiéndose a su puerta.

Observé como entonces se buscaba en sus bolsillos un poco desesperada las llaves de la casa. Al final, me tendría que dejar entrar si o sí:

-¿Perdiste algo?- dejáramos que se impacientara un poco más.

-Mis llaves- contestó esta todo preocupada- las perdí- se volvió finalmente.

-¿Y por qué no llamas al cerrajero?- pregunté enseñándole por fin las llaves.

-Como no.

Reí.

-Bueno, al menos, no la tiene una loco psicópata- me adelanté yo a abrirla- Cerrajeras 24 horas a su servicio- me hice a un lado para que consiguiera entrar.

-Que graciosa- me arrancó de las manos la llave- Bueno, pues ya está, bienvenida a mi casa- respondió mientras ponía las cosas- No es muy grande, pero lo suficiente para poder vivir- asentí observando la casa.

Esta era pequeña, en efecto, pero con menos me había conformado yo en Londres para ahorrar más dinero. Tenía un pequeño salón al fondo y una cocina pequeña. Los cuartos y demás, estaban en el mismo piso. La decoración era simple, pero a la vez moderna, estaba bien, la verdad. Mi vista, se fue directamente a algo que vi colgado en la pared:

-¿Qué es esto?- respondí señalando una especie de mapa que había puesto en la pared lleno de chinchetas.

-Son gimnasios a los que voy- se acercó esta señalándolos.

-¿Todos los visitas?- negó.

-Los pruebo- no entendía- Voy a uno- señaló este en el mapa- digo que lo voy a probar a ver si me gusta para venir más de seguido- se dirige al siguiente- y así, hasta recorrérmelos todos- la miré- Cuando vuelvo al primero, el personal cambió y no me recuerdan.

-Valla, buena forma de no pagar- me burlé.

-Una forma de ahorrar- se defendió esta.- ¿Tú vas a alguno?

-Sí, a este- respondí señalándolo en el mapa, que aun no estaba señalado como visitado por ella- Voy siempre, no como tú- me burlé un poco de ella.

-Lo mio es más barato- se defendió esta dirigiéndose a lo que parecía su cuarto.

La seguí y descubrí lo que sería su otro talento: la fotografía. Su cuarto estaba lleno de grandes fotografías y la verdad es que estaban muy bien. Cuando estaba en Londres, siempre recorría los sitios donde había obras expuestas y, la mayoría, eran de muy buenos fotógrafos. Entendía un poco y Gin, tenía talento:

-Son muy buenas- respondí nada más los vi.

-Gracias. Pretendo hacer una exposición dentro de unas cuantas semanas, ¿sabes?- tenía talento para ello, ¿por qué no?- ¿Vendrás?

-¿Me invitas?- si aquello era un cita, ¿por qué no?

-Y ya estamos- dijo esta acercándose a mi- Nunca paras con el flirteo, ¿no?- negué.

-No si me gusta la chica- seguí, cosa que interesó más a Gin.

-Ah, ¿sí?- asentí- Pues que sepas que conmigo no será tan fácil, ¿sabes?- me acerqué aún más estando por fin cara a cara con ella.

-¿Ah sí?- asintió nerviosa.

Me lo estaba poniendo un poco duro, la verdad, pero no me importaba. Había conseguido cosas más difíciles en la vida, aquello solo iba a ser otro logro. Aunque claro, si me dejaba la cosa. De repente, el ruido como el de la puerta abrirse, se escuchó, a lo que Gin se volvió preocupada:

-Oh, no- la miré- Mi madre- me cogió introduciéndome en el armario a la fuerza- Métete ahí.

-Pero, ¿no puedo decirle que soy una amiga?

-Tú no sabes como es mi madre- respondió esta empujándome más, a lo que me di por vencida metiéndome por fin- No quiere que traiga a nadie a casa si no es cuando esta ella aquí, ¿vale?

-Ok, ok- respondí metiéndome por fin en el armario- esperaré.

-Mejor- respondió esta cerrando un poco la puerta, aunque se quedaba abierta un poco.

Esperé, desde luego, con lo bien que estaba actuando, ahora llegaba los padres y tenía que meterme en el armario, cuando había salido hacía tanto tiempo de él. Un armario que en el que estaba claustrofóbica con tanta ropa. Había una gran chaqueta en lo que es mi cara que me hacía que respirara hasta un poco mal, pero olía tan bien…. Me acerqué a olerla cuando me di cuenta:

-Tía, estás perdiendo facultades- no pude evitar decirme.

Y facultades tendría que estar perdiendo puesto a que ni la madre escuchaba. ¿Habría llegado? Abrí un poco la puerta, pero no se veía a nadie hasta que de pronto, Gin apareció con una gran cesta recogiendo sus vaqueros:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me miró y sonrió:

-Poniendo una lavadora de vaqueros- ok, me la estaba jugando.

-¿Y tu madre?- rió.

-¿Qué madre?- lo sabía.

-Serás… - salí corriendo tras ella.

Esta enseguida soltó la cesta y empezó a correr hacia el cuarto continuo para que no la cogiera, aunque fue en vano. En seguida la pille empezándole a hacerle cosquillas. Esta se retorcía intentando zafarse de mí, pero no podía. Caímos sin más remedio en el suelo, yo encima de ella.

-Quítate…

-Ni lo sueñes- cogí cada muñeca y las posé a un y otro lado de la cabeza de esta.- Ahora eres mía- respondí mirándola.

Esta se quedó mirándome en silencio, al igual que yo a ella. Era raro, por que hacía tanto tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien con alguien en mi vida que, ahora que Gin estaba allí. Era buena, muy buena.

-Hey, Hey- me levanté de ella nada más escuché la voz de Robbie, el hermano.

Esta también se levantó al ver al hermano:

-Robbie, por fin llegas, ¿Dónde diantres estabas?- preguntó esta un poco irritada.

-Lo siento- se amedrantó este enseguida- Jade me dio cincuenta por irme- me miró, me había pillado- Lo siento tía.

-No pasa nada- me disculpé yo- Tenía que irme de todas formas- respondí mirando a ambos- Ah sido un placer que me hayas invitado a tu casa.

-Te has colado tú, que es otra cosa- replicó esta siguiéndome hasta la puerta- Por lo que no ha sido una invitación- me volví.

-Aun así, lo pasé genial- respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- respondió esta sin poder articular palabra.

Solo sonreí un momento antes de volver a montarme en la moto y dirigirme a casa. Había quedado en la discoteca con Cat por la noche, pero antes tenía que cenar algo. No comía nada desde el almuerzo con Ezra y el estómago ya empezaba a rugirme.

**TORI**

**-**Valla, muchacha- sonó la voz de Trina tras de mi- Que guapa te has puesto- sonreí mirándome al espejo.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal- bromeé al observar lo arreglada que iba- ¿has quedado esta noche?- asintió esta acercándose también al espejo.

-Pues sí, primita. Esta noche, me haré mujer- la miré de nuevo, no podía ser que siguiera con el mismo tema- Ya sé lo que me dijiste, pero es una tontería. Yo quiero hacerlo y punto, ¿ok? Raúl me gusta y lo haré con él. No hay nada de que hablar.

-Ok, como tú quieras- respondí quitándome de allí antes de que me pusiera más molesta de lo que estaba- Pero no me digas luego que no te lo advertí.

-Sí, lo que sea- respondió esta cuando escuchamos el ruido de una moto- ese debe de ser él- salió corriendo- Voy a triunfar, primita.

Me quedé parada observando como se iba. Papá y mamá se habían ido por la tarde y no volverían hasta mañana. Desde luego, no podía creer que me hubieran dado tanto la tabarra antes y ahora, no intentaran mantener a Trina a ralla para seguir dando ejemplo. Los padres, que siempre hacen lo que quieren.

En fin, ahora lo que importaba era que me divirtiera con mi salida y punto. Que Trina hiciera lo que quisiera, yo no estaba allí para ser la madre de nadie.

**JADE**

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi nada más entré a aquel lugar. La última vez que había entrado aquí, lo había hecho muy nerviosa por que esperaba a alguien que me daría un primer beso por primera vez. Aún lo recordaba, allí, parada en lo más alto de la grada, allí, observando al mundo bailar; esperaba nerviosa su llegada hasta que la vi. Parecía que lo vivía en aquel momento. Como entró abriéndose paso entre la multitud y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música atrayendo mi mirada hacia ella y, de repente, allí estaba. Tras suyo, observando como el mundo se detenía para ella y yo.

La podía ver, allí, bailando; pero por mucho que le gritara su nombre, nada volvería a ser igual porque aquello solo era un simple recuerdo que se mantenía en la memoria por culpa mía. Yo no quería olvidar, pero al recordar, lo que hacía era hacerme daño. Los recuerdos no se guardan en la memoria, si no en el corazón, y de esa forma, lo único que hacen es daño y más daño. Daño cuando recordaba sus labios sobre los míos por primera vez, como sentí lo que nunca había sentido. Como fue en aquel momento, que me había dado cuenta que me había enamorado irremediablemente de ella.

-¡Jade!- la voz de Cat, chillona y alegre, llegó hasta mi- ¡Por fin te encuentro!- se lanzó abrazándome- ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?!

-¡Tardé un poco!- respondí gritando como ella- ¡Por cierto! ¡¿Por qué gritamos?!

-AH, lo siento,- rio esta- supongo que es que estoy contenta.

-Oh, valla, ¿qué te pasó?- bromeé riendo- ¿Te tocó la lotería y no lo sabía.?

-No- rio- Es solo que me alegro que estés aquí conmigo de nuevo…- respondió cuando de repente, alguien la golpeó marchándose sin pedir perdón.

-¡Hey!- le grité a la chica que le había dado- Mira por donde vas- esta se volvió y observé quién era- Tenías que ser tú….- susurré por lo bajito cuando le vi la cara.

-Pero si es mi amiga Jade- sonrió Sam haciéndose la inocente- ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutando de tu vida perra?- me abalancé hacia ella, cuando Cat me paró.

-No, Jade, no vale la pena- asentí.

-Sí, es verdad. Ya te metí una buena una vez. ¿No querrás otra?- esta rio, pero se la había metido bien metida- ¿Verdad?

-Cállate, ¿ok?- fue esta la que se abalanzó ahora, pero Cat se interpuso- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Quítate que le parto la cara a esta tía.

-No, basta- la empujó Cat- Vete, no queremos problemas. Lo que tengáis, lo solucionáis fuera, ¿ok?- la verdad es que me quedé impresionada cuando escuché a esta Cat.

Sam nos miró a ambas, pero al final se marchó. Me giré enseguida a Cat que me sonrió. Me hubiera encantado conocer a estar Cat antes. Casi siento que nuestras horas de charlas estos dos años no habían servido para nada:

-No me esperaba esa faceta tuya- me burlé.

-Esta chica tiene sus recursos- sonrió esta haciendo su baile sensual- Y ahora, ¿qué tal si hacemos una ronda de chupitos? Yo pago.

-Entonces que no paré la cosa- bromeé posándome en la barra- ¿Aguantarás?

-Toda la noche- rió esta.

-Que no paré entonces.

Y, lo que se dice ya, empezamos a beber como posesas. Nunca había visto a Cat tan lanzada, la verdad. Lo estaba haciendo increíble y, aunque a veces se atragantaba con algún que otro chupito, al final, creo que terminamos las dos tan borrachas como la otra. Me tuve que agarrar a la barra cuando el décimo chupito entró en mi cuerpo ardiendo al más no poder:

-¡Dios!- respiré hondo cuando lo noté- Creo que voy a tener que parar, esto arde ya.

-Oh, vamos, ¿no me dirás ahora que ya te cansaste de tanto tequila?-negué.

-Nunca- me dejé caer sobre ella mientras me bajaba del taburete- Pero el tequila es líquido y como líquido, necesito evacuarlo ahora, ¿ok?- asintió riendo, aunque ya no sabía si era por que le haría risa, o por lo roja que estaba- Ahora vengo.

-Aquí te espero- respondió esta antes de meterse otro en el cuerpo.

Resoplé, sabría dios cuanto alcohol tenía en el cuerpo metido. Por suerte, soportaba bien el tequila y me pude mantener todo lo que pude hasta llegar a las puertas del cuarto de baño. No me acordaba ya de lo que era estar borracha y andar por una multitud a la vez. Peor que andar entre la multitud un día de rebajas.

Y bueno, como pude entré, en el cuarto de baño aquel, aunque antes me dirigí al lavabo y echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Me sentaba bien sentir algo frio sobre mi cuerpo para variar, casi estuve un rato echándome agua sobre mi cara. Cerraba los ojos y me tranquilizaba, además de controlar el mareo, que era claro en mí. Asique apreté los ojos y esperé.

Los abrí cuando escuché la puerta, alguien se acercaba. Asique me posé sobre el lavabo lavándome las manos. Lo primero que piensas cuando estas borracha:

-Jade- alcé mi cabeza cuando la escuché- Hola…

Su voz, era imposible no reconocerla. Tuve que parpadear un montón de veces intentando saber si era producto de la borrachera o, en efecto, estaba allí, conmigo.

Me quedé observándola cuando noté aquel vestido negro que llevaba. Dios, le quedaba tan bien. Un suspiro salió de mí, aquello era aún duro.

-Hola- alcancé a decir sin más que decir, quedándonos otra vez en silencio.

Estaba allí, frente a mis ojos, había cambiado, y mucho:

-¿Qué tal estás?- me giré al lavabo, estaba nerviosa.

-Bien- suspiré mirándola a través del espejo.

Esta bajó su cabeza un momento antes de volver a mirarme:

-¿Es como va a ser?- me giré-¿Silencios incómodos hasta que una decida irse lejos de la otra?- tragué saliva- ¿Es como va a ser?

-Las cosas pasaron, Victoria, no puedes cambiar el pasado- respondí un poco a la defensiva- y si es así como nos comportaremos, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Podemos- se acercó más- Lo siento- negué alejándoe.

Dios, la misma vida me costaba hablar con ella:

-¿Qué quieres, Victoria?

-¿Victoria?- la miré- ¿Por qué soy yo para ti Victoria?

-Porque de esa manera se me hace menos doloroso hablar de ti- aquello la dejó sin saber que hacer ni decir; al igual que a mi- Tengo que irme- me fui a dirigir hacia la puerta del lugar, cuando Tori me giró quedándome cara a cara con ella.

-Hice lo que no debía….- me libre de su brazo.

Y me iba a dirigir de nuevo hacia la puerta, cuando me tapó la salida:

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Esta no dijo nada, solo se abalanzó hacia mí, cerró el espacio entre ambas y me besó.

**Y bueno, primer encuentro entre las dos, por fin. A partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán interesantes ya que no lo he basado completamente en la peli, pero aun asi, espero que os guste.**

**Y pues nada leed, disfrutad y comentad**


	6. Yo tambien te extraño

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

No me separé de ella, si no que la atraje aún más a mi. Miles de recuerdos y sabores vinieron a mí y no me importaba. Había añorado dios sabía cuanto aquellos labios. Me habían hecho daño, pero la fuerza del corazón es mayor que la de la razón.

Se separó de repente y me miró. Estaba nerviosa, todo su ella reflejaba nerviosismo:

-No, esto no está bien- la observé- no…- salió corriendo del lugar.

Me quedé sin palabras allí parada. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que había pasado. Me había besado, después de casi más de dos años, había vuelto a mí para besarme. Un beso que no había sido un sueño como antes, si no realidad. Había besado, saboreado, amado a sus labios. De nuevo, un beso había ocurrido entre nosotras dos el mismo lugar en el que por primera vez nos lo dimos. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho como loco.

-No, no- unos golpes me sacaron de la ensoñación- No…- alguien lloraba, en alguno de los retretes de aquel lugar- ¡¿Por qué?!- suplicaba la extraña.

Me agaché uno por uno, hasta que en el del final, una chica sollozaba echada sobre la pared del lavabo. Tenía el maquillaje un poco tocado y estaba un poco desaliñada:

-Hey… hola- esta nada más me acerqué se alejó un poco- no, no te haré daño- respondí acercando mi mano a esta- ¿Qué te pasó?- la chica me miró poco a poco, confundida y asustada.

-Quiero irme a casa- sollozó esta- Ayúdame- asentí.

-Está bien.

Por algún motivo, sabía que debía de seguir a Tori, pero en ese momento, necesitaba llevar a aquella desconocida. Siempre había tenido debilidad por lo que le pasara a gente, sobre todo, si veías que le podía haber ocurrido igual que a ti. Solo la llevaría hacia fuera y le llamaría un taxi. Con todo lo pasado con Tori, ya casi se me había quitado la borrachera. Nada más estuvimos fuera, la senté en uno de los escalones mientras que yo llamaba a un taxi. La observé un momento y casi me dio pena. No sabía que le había pasado, pero creo que había tenido suerte de que la encontrara yo y no otra persona:

-Ya esta- respondí sentándome a su lado- En diez minutos estará aquí.

-Gracias- respondió esta posando su cabeza en mi hombro, se estaba tomando muchas libertades- Gracias, Jade.- la miré.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?- asintió.

-Eres muy famosa…- respondió esta mirándome un poco sin quitar su cabeza- sobre todo desde que estuviste con mi prima- ¿Prima?

-Un momento- le alcé la mirada para observarla mejor- ¿Eres prima de Tori?- asintió.

-Pero por favor, no le digas nada de esto, ¿ok?- asentí un poco confundida, la verdad- Gracias- volvió a asentar su cabeza cuando el coche llegó por fin.

La ayudé a subir, pero antes me agarró de la camisa casi chocándome con el taxi si no fuera sido por que fui más rápida y lo paré con la mano:

-¿Qué?

-Gracias- asentí quitándomela de encima- Sant Street- le indiqué al taxista marchándose por fin.

Suspiré, la verdad es que aquella noche se estaba haciendo demasiada movida para mi gusto. Tenía que parar un poco como siguiera así:

-Hey- me giré- Me dejas sola cuando quieres- reí cuando vi a Cat aparecer.

-Lo siento, es solo….- me callé, Cat me había contado que no había escuchado nada de Tori en años- que había salido un poco a que me diera el aire- me senté en las escaleras donde pronto se unió Cat- Ese tequila es fuerte- asintió.

-La verdad es que sí- rio esta- pero sirve para librarse de las penas- posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro- es como el sexo de reproche, solo que con esto hay que tener más cuidado- bromeó esta.- Aunque eres buena para esto, ¿sabes?

-¿Para qué?- la miré esforzando una sonrisilla- ¿Para beber o para el sexo?- no pude evitar bromear.

-Ambos- me miró- Estás buena, me lo montaría contigo, la verdad- reímos, aunque eso sonó demasiado sincero para mí.

La miré y sonreí, pero de repente su mirada parecía contar otra cosa, que la broma era verdad. Había bebido, pero se había ido cuando la había visto. Observé a Cat que no se movía mirándome, la noche y la vida había sido duras con las dos. Asique, ¿por qué no? Me acerqué un poco más a ella y, viendo que no se quitaba, la besé, pero no era lo mismo. Hasta cuando lo hacías por sexo con reproche conseguías sentir algo.

-Lo siento- respondió Cat separándose- Es solo, que lo hecho mucho de menos y tú me recuerdas demasiado a él.

Alcé la mano y la rodeé abrazándola:

-No te preocupes, yo también lo hecho muchísimo de menos. Todos lo echamos mucho de menos.- Y allí estábamos, una estampa de desenamorados sufriendo por los amores que habíamos perdido de tan trágica manera- Anda, ¿por qué no entramos y bailamos un poco?- me miró- Antes bebimos, ahora a bailar- asintió sonriendo.

-Vamos- me estiró llevándome para entro.

Al menos, tuve un poco de tiempo de alegría estando bailando con Cat. Nunca había tenido muchas amigas, puesto a que en mi mundillo, todas eran un poco perras, Alexis por ejemplo; pero ahora que Cat siempre estaba ahí, me alegraba. Casi fue una pena que nos tuviéramos que despedir, pero yo al día siguiente tenía que ir al gimnasio temprano antes de entrar al trabajo y tenía que levantarme temprano.

Me dispuse a irme a casa después de dejarla a Cat, cuando me paré en un sitio antes: el cementerio. Solo había estado allí dos veces, una, cuando enterraron a mi abuela y la segunda, cuando enterraron a Matt. Tenía que verlo, hablarle y recordar un poco los viejos tiempos.

-Mira quien vuelve- y allí estaba, sonriente, esperándome- Que cambio, chica.

-¿Has visto?- bromeé dando una vuelta enseñándole.

-Pues sí. Me gusta mucho las nuevas mechas en azules, aunque me gustaba más tu pelo en negro que ahora en moreno.

-Oh, vamos- reí- Me queda bien de las dos maneras.- asintió este burlándose- ¿Y tú, mi buen amigo?- se encogió de hombros sentándose sobre su lápida- ¿Qué tal estás?

-Lo bien que se puede estar muerto.

-Al menos, no sientes- respondí sentándome a su lado- No como otras.

-¿Te pasó algo?-lo miré y asentí- pero no quieres hablar de ello- volví a asentir- Entonces háblame de lo que te haga feliz ahora mismo- sonreí sacando la botella que le había quitado al barman antes de irnos de tequila.

-Se llama Gin- respondí dándole un buen trago a la botella.

-¿Gin?- rio bebiendo.

-Sí, y ya se la broma- lo corté antes de que siguiera- Es una chica muy especial, ¿Sabes?

-Debe de serlo por la forma en la que hablas de ella, tía- respondió este mirándome- ¿No es como ella?- negué- pero desearías- asentí riendo, se veía como me conocía.

-Es especial, una chica que no le tiene que pedir permiso a nadie- sonreí- Alguien que no le teme al peligro, alguien como yo- le quité la botella saboreando otro toque de tequila- Siempre creí que después de lo que ocurrió, no podría superarlo.

-Pero puedes- respondió este mirándome- Y sabes que lo puedes hacer- asentí- Y se ve que lo estas intentando estupendamente. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-He venido a que me animes, no es por nada.

-Ok, lo siento- se rió este- ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar?- me giré a mirarlo- Si tanto te gusta, prueba lo que sería la vida con ella. La gente cambia, Jade; lo haces tú también. Solo hay que buscar la manera en la que te sea buena.- se acercó abrazándome- Has sufrido mucho en tu vida, tu madre, tu padre, Tori… por lo que me hablas de Gin, es una buena chica, aprovecha la ocasión.

-¿Y si esta vez también la lio?- negó este.

-No lo harás, por que lo que pasó en el pasado, en el pasado queda- incluso estando muerto, aconsejaba bien- No pienses en que la liaras, no pienses en nada. Solo aprovecha y vive el momento. Porque personas como la que describes, no pasan dos veces en la vida-tenía razón.

Me giré un momento observando el lugar. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto en aquella situación, hubiera pensado que estaba loca, pero la verdad es que me hacía bien estar allí. Aunque fuera un cementerio a las cuatro y media de la mañana.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- asintió- ¿Cómo es estar muerto?

-Aburrido- bromeó este- No puedes estar haciendo la mitad de las cosas que hacías cuando estabas vivo, pero se está bien. Puedo ver a chicas desnudas…

-Nunca cambiaras- negó riendo.

-¿Cómo esta?- me giré, sabía de quién hablaba- ¿Estás cuidando de ella?- asentí.

-Se acuerda mucho de ti- agachó la cabeza estando por primera vez triste- Y te hecha de menos, como la mayoría de la gente que te quería.

Nos quedamos en silencio:

-Bueno, tía, es hora de que te vallas- se levantó este echándome- y de quitar tu culo de mi lápida- me echó este haciendo que me levantara- Que no sabes lo difícil que es de quitar las manchas.

-Está bien- reí levantándome- Y Matt- me giré, pero era tarde, ya no estaba- Yo también te extraño…- suspiré un momento antes de que me marchara del lugar.

Ezra ya estaba metido en su sueño, por lo que agradecí que no me llegara a escuchar ya que no tenía ganas de hablar, solo de tenderme en la cama y sentir por fin descansar mi cuerpo después del largo día que había tenido. Asique me tendí bocarriba en mi cama y dejé que mi cuerpo se tranquilizase por si solo. No tenía ganas de cambiarme ni nada, cerré simplemente los ojos, no pensé en nada, ni quería; y me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, ya Ezra se había ido a la universidad dejándome la casa entera para mí. Bajé, preparé la mochila para el gimnasio y cogí de paso los papeles y tras beber un poco de café, cogí una manzana y me dirigí al gimnasio. Llegaba un poco tarde y, después del encuentro de ayer con Sam, tenía ganas de verle el careto a la chica.

La busqué nada más llegar:

-Hey, Jade- me paró de repente la propietaria del lugar- La chica que le dijiste que podía probar. Vino y la verdad es que es buena. Quizás pueda quedarse.

-¿La chica que le dije que?- no entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Gin, tu amiga- respondió señalándome a esta que estaba en la zona de boxeo- ¿No es ella?- reí asintiendo.

-Sí, sí, tranquila- respondí dirigiéndome hacia esta- Asique, has optado por visitar este gimnasio precisamente hoy- me puse tras el saco y la miré- Que lista.

-¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó haciéndose la interesante- Yo solo estoy aquí por que me recomendaste el que viniera- se burló- ¿Recuerdas? Ayer, cuando entraste en mi casa.

-No entré, me invitaste- la corregí.

-Entraste sin permiso- se dirigió esta corrigiéndome- Asique, yo he hecho lo mismo. Jaque mate, querida amiga- sentenció volviendo al saco.

-Está bien- paré el saco casi ganándome un puñetazo- Te propongo algo.- me miró esta- Ya que nuestra relación ha empezado de tal mala manera...

-¿Nuestra relación?- me cortó esta riendo sarcásticamente.

-¿Me dejas que terminé?- pregunté con voz burlona- Te propongo una cita. Como es debido…- se quedó esta mirándome- Así sabes que clase de persona soy. Sin preocupaciones y como debe de ser.

-Ni loca- se volvió a lo que la paré- No vas a parar hasta que no diga que sí- asentí- Está bien- sonreí, había ganado- Solo iré, con una condición- quizás no- Que me ganes a una pelea de boxeo- la miré sin saber si estaba de verdad en lo cierto.

-¿Estás segura?- asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás preocupada de que te valla a vencer?- reí, a mi nadie me vencía.

-Está bien- dejé mi mochila sacando las cosas para los guantes y demás- Terminaré con esto pronto.

-Oh, vamos, que te lo crees tú- me giré cuando esta ya estaba subida al cuadrilátero- Te estoy esperando.

- Está bien- corrí metiéndome enseguida.

Por sorpresa, a la gente no le interesó la pelea en sí, si no que todos miraban un poco, pero no se acercaban. Perfecto para mi, menos gente para que viera la derrota por la que iba a pasar la pobre:

-Valla, si que traes miradas.- se burló enseguida esta.

-Quien lo va a decir- no me quedé atrás- La que para aceptar una cita, hay que luchar por ella- se acercó a mi para que chocara los guantes.- y no literalmente.

-Luchaste por entrar en mi casa, lucha por esto también- choqué, lo haría.

Empezamos a dar vueltas con los ojos puestos en la contraria. Conseguiría que aceptara mi invitación. Jadelyn West no conoce un no por respuesta. Me lancé nada más que tuve ocasión, pero me esquivó enseguida. Era buena, muy buena para mi gusto.

Me giré enseguida, a lo que esta me propinado una en todo el careto haciendo que me casi callera, pero en vez de eso, me aguanté, propinándole dos a esta que las recibió no muy alegre, la verdad:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creías que me vencerías tan pronto?- sonrió lanzándose contra mí, a lo que un hábil movimiento, hizo que la encerrara en mis brazos sin posibilidad de que me moviese- Vamos, podemos estar aquí toda la tarde y no hacer nada. Acéptala y punto.

-No- volvió a responder- por que te gané- y sin posibilidad de verlo, me atizó un codazo en el estómago dejándome sin poder respirar- ¿Has visto?

La miré sin posibilidad de responder por el dolor que tenía en ese momento. Solo pude observar como se iba sonriente hacia las duchas. Esto no iba a quedar así como así. Me levanté y salí corriendo también hacia la ducha.

-¡Gin!- grité nada más estuve dentro.

No había nadie:

-Jade- se tapó enseguida con una toalla- ¿qué estas haciendo?

-Lo que has hecho no ha valido- me acerqué a ella- y no hace faltas que te tapes por que yo también soy mujer- me miró sin saber muy bien pegarme o dejarme.- Quiero la revancha de la pelea.

-Primero, sé que eres una mujer- se burló- pero no sé si podrías resistirte a mí. Tengo ese poder en la gente- reí, asique, con juegos, me gusta- y segundo, olvídate de la cita. No la vas a tener.

-Primero, no te creas tan poderosa- jugué a su juego- y segundo, no peleas porque o no te atreves, o por que sabes que no ganarás- me encantaba hacerla rabiar.

-Ganaría- se acercó a mi- además, no necesitas pedirme cita- vale, ahora si que no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Vale, ahora si que me has dejado sin saber lo que pasa- reí.

-Está bien, a ver si lo coges ahora- se aclaró esta- No tienes que pedirme una primera cita por que ya la tuvimos- sonreí nada más lo escuché- Esta, en todo caso, sería la segunda. Asique… ahora, pregúntame como es debido y quizás, te diga sí.

-OK- me aclaré la garganta- Ginebra Shapiro, ¿me concederías una segunda cita?

Sonrió:

-Así, sí.

-Quiere decir….

-Que me busques esta noche a las 9- respondió tirando la toalla quedándose en frente mía completamente desnuda.- Hasta esta noche- no pude decir nada, me había quedado sin palabras.

Esta solo sonrió y se metió en la ducha. Respiré por fin, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado, aquello me había dejado un poco sin recordar como andar si quiera. La gente empezó a entrar, por lo que me metí en la ducha. Quisiese o no, tenía que pegarme una ducha bien fría de todas formas.

**TORI**

-¡Despierta de una vez!- respondí poniéndome modo madre con Trina destapándola completamente- ¿Se puede saber donde te metiste ayer?

-¡Argh!- me rugió esta furiosa- Para empezar, me dejaste tu sola en el lugar, ¿ok?- bueno, en eso tenía razón- y en segundo lugar, no ¡grites!- cerró esta de nuevo los ojos- Mi cabeza, me duele….

-Eso te pasa por saber dios lo que bebiste anoche- no me importaba lo que hacía, solo que después las broncas venían a mi por no cuidar de mi hermana- La próxima vez que decidas venir con estas pintas, no pienses que te salvaré- respondí casi saliendo de la habitación.

-Bueno, no me haces falta- se fue a marchar cuando hasta yo noté que su cuerpo se desmayaba.

Esta enseguida se agarró a la puerta a lo que fui a socorrerla lo más rápido que pude.

-¿estás bien?- asintió aunque su cara estaba más blanca que la pared- ¿De verdad?

-Sí- se volvió- Es solo que me ha pasado como las películas.

-¿Películas?- asintió.

-Es solo… recuerdo haber estado en el taxi, un poco mareada y verla visto alejándose conmigo en su moto- se calló como si lo que fuera a decir me pudiera molestar, pero quería saberlo.

-¿Qué? ¡Dilo!-le ordené.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres escucharlo?

-Dilo- le ordené aunque sabía que me iba a arrepentir.

- Jade, Jade West me acompañó a casa…- un nudo se me hizo en el estómago.

Debía de haberme callado.

**Valla, me alegro de que os haya gustado tanto el pequeño encuentro que mantuvieron, y aunque fue poco, os aseguro que habrá uno mejor, solo hay que esperar.**

**En fin, espero que todo el mundo haya pasado un buen fin de semana y para empezar bien la semana, pues lo hacemos con Jori.**

**Leed, disfrutad, comentad**


	7. Primera vez

**-**¿Qué acabas de decir?- esta se quedó sin saber si continuar o no.

-No… lo… sé- me acerqué a ella- Te juro que… no lo sé… es como un recuerdo muy borroso…. ¿Lo siento?

-No, tranquila- la tranquilicé- No pasa nada…

-No, sí- respondió esta- si que pasa, por que… en cierta manera… me salvó de algo que creo que hice- noté como se quedaba blanca- algo muy malo que hice- me agarró fuertemente a lo que le abracé fuertemente- Ella me encontró, y estuvo a mi lado hasta que estuve a salvo en casa…

-Está bien- la corté- Está bien…

No entendía. Creí que después de lo que habíamos pasado, lo que había sucedido en el baño, no… dios, mi cabeza explotaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que sucedía. Era demasiado para mi, pero ocurría por una razón: todavía había algo en mi, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que sentía que donde hubo fuego una vez, cenizas quedan, y esas cenizas, aún ardían.

**JADE**

Aunque solo podía pensar en que preparar para mi cita para Gin y yo, aún tenía que ocuparme de otra cosa. Asique volví a vestirme y cogí los papeles poniendo camino hacia la agencia inmobiliaria. Al menos, que me quitara algo que hacer de mi lista. Por lo que cogí los papeles, sacándola de la mochila y entré en la inmobiliaria.

-Jade West- un tipo me asaltó nada más entré en aquel lugar- Soy Carly Shay, la amiga de tu hermano. ¿Vienes por la casa?- asentí.

-Sí, me dijo que podías hacer una oferta de la casa. Sé que puede ser cara, por lo que es en sí la casa- negó.

-La casa ha estado tanto tiempo abandonada que han bajado su precio repetidas veces- respondió esta- Creo que podemos hacerte una buena oferta y, si tienes el dinero, lo podrás tener la casa- sonreí, aquel estaba siendo mi día, mi gran día de buena suerte.

**TORI**

Cerré la puerta tras de mi y suspiré. Todo había sido perfecto cuando había estado sola, cuando Jade se había ido, todo se había mejorado. Ahora había vuelto y de repente, todo había vuelto a mi. Lo que sentía, lo que quería, lo que había añorado; y todo eso tenía un mismo final: Jade. Parecía que aún sentía algo por ella.

Me dirigí hacia el armario y lo abrí. Parecía que hacía años que lo había encerrado allí, pero allí estaba, medio roto a causa de la manera en la que la había quitado del techo; pero allí estaba. Yo, asustada como nadie lo había estado aquel día, agarrada a ella, que se sacrificó por sacarme de allí, viviendo la que sería una de mis numerosas increíbles noches.

Alcé mi mano tocando el tatuaje como si de una cicatriz se tratara. Nuestra relación nunca acabó, aún seguía muy viva. Pero tenía que apagarla, si no, me metería en problemas, y de los gordos.

**JADE**

Finalizada el asunto de la casa que también había salido increíblemente bien, era hora de ocuparnos de otro asunto: mi cita con Gin. Cuando dio las nueve en el reloj, me vestí para la ocasión. Vaqueros ajustados, camisa de tirantes y mi nueva chaqueta. Iba a ser una cena especial, lo había organizado todo para ello. Por lo que nada más llegué a su casa, allí estaba, esperándome con unos shorts y camisa que le quedaban:

-Wow- solo alcancé a decir cuando estábamos frente a frente- Te queda todo impresionante- rió esta.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás nada mal- me agaché haciendo una pequeña reverencia- Y dime, ¿qué has preparado para esta cita?

-Bueno, como estamos ante la persona más ahorrativa del mundo, vamos a hacer una igual- me miró un poco desconcertada- Ya lo entenderás cuando lleguemos.

-No pasas la oportunidad de meterte conmigo, ¿no?- asentí- De todas formas, me encanta lo que dices- respondió montándose en la moto- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- asentí subiéndome en la moto.

Y bueno, la idea era simple. Lo bueno que tenía en esta ciudad es que los restaurantes servían a partir de una hora, la llamada "Tapa Gratis". Tú llegabas, pedías una bebida, y ellos te servían la tapa del día. Algunos decían que era para atraer a los clientes hacia la comida. Yo lo llamaba come gratis pagando la bebida. Asique, eso íbamos a hacer. Costaría poco y probaríamos de todo en lo que es la comida.

-Sabes que podemos meternos en líos si nos pillan- respondió Gin cuando llegamos al tercer restaurante, terminando el que sería nuestro último entrante.

-Bueno- me metí el último trozo de queso que quedaba y la miré- Como una loca me dijo una vez: cuando lleguemos al primero, ya no se acordarán de nosotras- sonrió esta sonrojándose un poco.

-Está bien, aunque pienso que es una mala idea.

-No digas eso- la cogí de la mano poniendo camino hacia el que sería el primer plato- Ahora vamos, que nos esperan muchísimos restaurantes por probar.

-¿Tú crees?- se burló esta, aunque me siguió.

Era una cita poco convencional, pero teniendo restaurante que prácticamente repartían la comida de gratis, había que aprovechar, ¿no?

-¿Crees que esto es buena idea?- volvió a insistir cuando llegamos al primer restaurante—o sé. Por primera vez en mi vida, siento que voy a robar.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilicé- Además, así será mejor. Porque ni tú te quieres gastar mucha pasta ni yo tampoco. La idea fue mía y bueno, como en la primera no pagué- la miré- Esta la pago yo- sonrió esta- pero la próxima prepara tu el dinero.

-Y ya rompiste el romanticismo.

**TORI**

Observaba la ventana sin ver nada en realidad. Mi mente volaba muy lejos de allí, en algún lugar entre donde la locura y la desesperación se unían. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza como para concentrarme en algo en concreto. Quería hacer miles de cosas, pero a la vez, no sabía por donde empezar por que todas me parecían muy difíciles.

-¿Tori?- giré la cabeza observando Trina que me miraba desde la puerta un poco triste- ¿Podemos hablar?- asentí.

-¿Qué pasa?- le hice sitio en la cama- ¿Pasó algo?

-En realidad…- me miró- ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntar?

-Sí, claro.

Me miró, estaba muy nerviosa y a la vez preocupada:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste la primera vez que lo hiciste?- no entendía- Quiero decir, ¿la primera vez que hiciste… ya sabes…- asentí cortándola.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?- aquella conversación iba a ser de lo más rara.

-Bueno… que… si lo hiciste por amor…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- no quería recordar momentos así si no era por alguna razón fuerte- ¿Tiene que ver con algo que pasó ayer?- asintió.

-Tori…- se agarró su vientre y enseguida lo entendí.

-Oh, dios.

-Lo siento- se tiró encima mía abrazándome- No se qué hacer… ayúdame- la abracé.

-No te preocupes, ya veremos lo que haremos- y los problemas seguían sumándose de uno en uno- Ya veremos lo que haremos.

**JADE**

**-**Espera, espera, espera- me paró de repente Gin en medio de la calle sin respiración-No puedo más, ¿ok? Creo que he comido demasiado.

-Oh, vamos. Que quedan aún los postres- bromeé acercándome a ella.

-¿los postres?- rio- creo que si me meto algo más voy a explotar- rio sentándose en el banco más próximo- Pasemos de él, ¿ok?

-Ok- me senté también- pero entonces tienes que prometerme que iremos a un lado antes de que volvamos a casa- se giró a mi- Solo confía en mí.

-Está bien- aceptó levantándose- solo si no me dejas tirada en algún lugar.

-Que mal pensada- me acerqué a ella- Solo cierra los ojos y déjame que te guíe- asintió cerrándolos.

Antes de salir de casa, había cogido un pañuelo para la ocasión. Se lo até y la cogí de la mano ayudándola a subir a la moto. Durante mi paseo que tuve nada más llegué de Londres, llegué a la cima de la colina donde una vez tuve pensado llevar a Tori, pero ya que pasó lo que pasó, llevaría a Gin en esta ocasión. Este era una gran explanada donde una vez se pensó construir un mirador, pero la construcción se quedó solo en un pensamiento. Se construyo lo que era el suelo, pero solo quedó allí. Ahora estaba cerrado, pero hoy lo estaría abierto para nosotras. Desde allí se veía la ciudad entera, sería una buena forma de terminar la cita entre Gin y yo:

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunté quitándole la venda- ¿TE gusta?

Esta se quedó sin palabras cuando empezó a ver las increíbles vistas de la ciudad:

-Este lugar es precioso, Jade.

-Al igual que tú- me acerqué por atrás y la abracé.

-¿Sabes que esta es la primera vez que me dices algo bonito?- bromeó esta agarrando mis manos- Ha sonado raro, ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé. Pero a estado bien, ¿ a que sí?- asintió dándose la vuelta, quedando cara a cara conmigo- Quería terminar la cita adecuadamente y bueno, creo que lo hice.

-Lo hiciste- respondió esta- Pero quedará más perfecta si lo terminas de otra manera.

Sonreí, sabía como hacer la cita redonda. Me acerqué y, poco a poco la besé. Fue raro por que no había besado a una chica, a parte de Cat, que fue más bien producto de la borrachera; desde que me había ido a Londres. Al principio sentí alivio y me gustaba, pero notaba que algo faltaba en aquel beso. Algo que solo una vez había sentido en la vida.

El beso se volvió más y más intenso, hasta que quedamos las dos tendidas en el suelo del lugar. Estaba caliente, cosa que nos ayudó cuando quedamos desnuda frente a la otra. Gin me gustaba, y mucho, y hacerlo con ella, bueno, desde luego fue lo más bonito que me hubiera podido pasar desde que llegué de nuevo. Matt tenía razón, aquella podría ser mi oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Una oportunidad que Gin me brindaba y la tenía que aprovechar, la podía aprovechar.

-No te creas que me acuesto siempre a la primera cita- saltó de repente Gin cuando estábamos allí tendidas, saciadas de amor.

-Bueno, como tú dijiste- bromeé- esta es nuestra segunda cita, ¿no?- sonrió- Y creo que si se está lo suficiente enamorada, puedes estar con la chica que quieres hasta el fin de los tiempos- asintió besándome.

No me quería mover de allí, había sido la mayor noche y día de mi vida. Todo había estado perfecto para mi. Los recuerdos habían venido, como siempre, pero se habían mantenido a raya en los momentos en los que importaba.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos- respondió esta levantándose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me alcé un poco mirándola- Creí que podríamos quedarnos aquí- miré el reloj- queda una media hora para el amanecer.

-Me encantaría quedarme y verlo contigo- respondió acercándose- pero mañana tenemos que estar a primera hora en el trabajo y no se tú, pero yo lo necesito y mucho.

-Está bien- acepté por fin levantándome- Lo que se hace por la gente- refunfuñé.

-Corrige- se acercó esta agarrándome- lo que haces por tu novia.

-Está bien- reí- Lo que una hace por su novia- la miré- ¿mejor?- asintió besándome.

-Muy bien- sonrió dándome mi ropa- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

No nos habíamos deshecho de mucha ropa, por lo que en cinco minutos, estábamos de camino a casa en la moto. Había visto la ciudad amanecer muchísimas veces, demasiadas por que no decirlo; pero aquella vez me parecía especial por que lo hacía después del que había sido el mejor día/ noche de mi vida. Tenía a Gin a mis espaldas, agarrada por fin a mi, y una sonrisa en mis labios, no podía pedir más.

Fue entonces cuando, parando en el semáforo, alcé la mirada y lo vi. Allí estaba, un poco borrado por el tiempo que había pasado, pero allí, resistente a todo y, aunque costaba leerlo, aun se podía ver lo que ponía: Tú y yo... A tres metros sobre el cielo.

-Donde viven los enamorados- me sorprendí diciendo.

-Jade- me sorprendió de repente Gin.

-¿Qué?- pregunté un poco asustada.

-El semáforo- me giré, este ya estaba en verde.

-Oh, sí- apreté el acelerador.

Aun recordaba aquella noche. Como después de darle muchas vueltas a la charla de John y todo lo ocurrido, había subido allí para demostrarle a Tori que siempre lo nuestro sería real para siempre. Desde luego, aquello si que había sido una auténtica locura, una verdadera locura de amor.

Dejé a Gin en su casa y me dirigí hacia la mía. En sí, estaba también que no podía con mi cuerpo, solo podía pensar en llegar y tenderme en mi cama y dormir. Aunque eso no sería posible:

-Buenos días- respondió Ezra que se levantaba- Por fin llegas.

-¿Cómo sabes que no me levanté ya?- le reté.

-Por que tienes la misma de ayer- respondió este- y porque te he oído con la moto.

-Ok, me has cogido- bromeé dándole un beso en la mejilla- Que te valla bien el día.

-Buenas noches- reí.

Me encantaba la relación que tenía con mi hermano. Ninguno de los dos se metía en el mundo del otro a no ser que se tratase de una emergencia. Nunca me había reprochado demasiado con los asuntos en donde estaba metida cuando corría y demás, pero siempre estaba ahí para mantenerme con los pies en la tierra. Nos peleábamos, pero siempre estábamos ahí para el otro. Era un buen hermano.

Me desperté cuando escuché lo que parecía un intento de charla en secreto fallido. Miré la hora, faltaba una hora para que tuviera que ir al trabajo, aun así, bajé, quería saber quien hablaba con el que identifiqué Ezra, aunque claro, si mi cuarto me lo dejaba. Aun no había desempaquetado todo y me metí media dormida con la caja que tenía todos mis comics.

-Joder- me toqué el meñique.

-¡¿Jade?!- Ezra me había escuchado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás despierta?

-No, estoy en el séptimo sueño- valla pregunta- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté bajando por fin- Me levanté por que….- me quedé sin palabras cuando la vi.

-Hola Jade- mamá en persona estaba en frente mía.

-Hola… mamá- alcancé a penas decir sin moverme del sitio, ella fue quien se acercó abrazándome.

-Valla, como has crecido- me retiré, no me sentía cómoda- Jade…

-Jade, por favor…- me pidió Ezra, pero mamá lo cortó.

-No Ezra, está bien- me disculpó ella- Está bien- me miró, aunque en aquel momento solo me preocupaba que no me fallaran las piernas- Solo había venido a decir hola, ya me iba.

-Puedes quedarte- las dos miramos a Ezra- podemos comer un almuerzo, como lo hacíamos antes.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada de desprecio que mamá pudo escuchar:

-No, está bien.

-No- la cortó Ezra- Jade- se acercó a mi- tienes que hablar con mamá ahora. Será mejor- lo miré, él sabía perfectamente lo que me pasaba con ella- Mamá, por favor, no esperes a que se entere después.

La miré y no pude evitar el día en el que enrabietada, solo preguntaba donde se había ido mamá y por qué nos había dejado solos. Nadie me dijo nada, me tuve que enterar por mi cuenta. ¿Por qué no enterarme de fuera lo que fuese que estuviera pasando también por mi cuenta?

-No Ezra. Jade aún no me ha perdonado y no la culpo- la miré sin decir nada- Si no quieres hablar conmigo, no pasa nada, no te culparé de nada- se dispuso a irse cuando Ezra saltó.

-Mamá se muere.

**WOW. La verdad es que esta vez me reí un poco con los comentarios que me habéis dejado y dios, pobre Tori. La mayoría la veis como un monstruo (agrandando la cosa XD), pero no os preocupéis, mas adelante mostrare que no es así, que es buena persona jaja. La verdad es que me divertí con los comentarios que me dejasteis. De verdad, sois los mejores. **

**Y bueno, para casi terminar la semana, casi, aquí os dejo otro capitulo para que disfrutéis del fin de semana.**

**Leed, disfrutad, comentad**


	8. ¿Amigas? Amigas

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

La miré, todos mis sentimientos explotaron desapareciendo a kilómetros a la redonda, ahora no sabía que decir:

-¿Jade?- me miró Ezra.

No sabía que decir. Mis pies solo supieron hacer una cosa, salir corriendo hacia mi habitación donde me encerré. Sentía mi corazón a punto de explotar y muchos sentimientos que quería contar, pero no podía. Ezra lo sabía y me había montado todo este cuento para que lo descubriera al final como lo había descubierto.

Miré el móvil, quería llamar a alguien y contarle todo lo que pasaba, lo que sentía, pero, ¿a quién llamaba? Gin no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con mi madre, no quería mentirle, pero no estaba preparada para contárselo. Cat simplemente tampoco y no tenía aún la cercanía para contarle lo de mi madre. Solo me quedaba una persona, solo una persona que sabía lo que había pasado y que me había ayudado con ella cuando una vez pasó.

Cogí el teléfono y marqué su número, pero no le di a llamar, de repente, me entró el miedo. Desde el beso no habíamos hablado y si ahora la llamaba, no sé, sería extraño. Pero necesitaba una amiga y Tori no solo fue mi novia, la chica a quién amaba; si no también mi novia.

Marqué finalmente la tecla de llamada y esperé con el corazón latiendo en mi pecho a mil por horas, tendida en mi cama, a escuchar su voz.

**TORI**

El móvil me despertó. Miré el reloj y observé que eran la una del mediodía, había dormido un montón. LE había dicho a mamá que me despertara, pero bueno, ya vería que pasaba, ahora hablaría con quién fuese que me llamara:

-¿Diga?- pregunté dándole a aceptar la llamada directamente.

-¿Tori?- terminé de despertarme cuando escuché su voz- Necesito tu ayuda- la escuché decir desesperada- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí… sí, claro- mi corazón latía muy deprisa- ¿De qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No… en cierta forma- susurró esta- ¿podemos vernos? Necesito alguien urgentemente para hablar.

-Sí, claro-acepté- ¿Tomamos algo y lo hablamos?- miré la hora, casi la hora de comer- O… podemos comer juntas…- no escuchaba su voz.

-Eso estaría mejor- respondió esta un poco más alegre al otro lado- ¿Quedamos en la pizzería que han abierto?

-Claro- acepté- Nos vemos allí.

-Nos vemos- colgó esta.

Mi corazón se aceleró de repente, no me había sentido de aquella manera desde hacía tiempo. Era raro para mí en sí, pero no podía evitar sonreír ante lo que pasaba. Tenía que ir a la cita ya. Asique me vestí corriendo y cogí las llaves del coche saliendo de allí sin decir una palabra a nadie. Si alguien se enteraba de ello, sabía que sería un suicidio.

**JADE**

Me diréis que estoy loca por verme con ella, pero ella era la única que sabía de mamá. Necesitaba hablar del tema y ella había estado allí para apoyarme. Solo necesitaba una amiga que me apoyara en algo. Asique bajé nada más me cambié cuando me encontré con Ezra:

-Jade…- me cogió del brazo parándome- ¿Quieres hablar del tema?- me deshice de su brazo- Jade, no es bueno que te lo guardes dentro.

-No me lo guardaré, tranquilo- respondí cogiendo las llaves de la moto- Solo que no lo hablaré contigo- sentencié saliendo del lugar.

-¡Jade!- le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Me había mentido en vez de decírmelo en la cara en el momento. Quizás así habría ido yo a ella, pero no, querían que fuera yo forzada.

Después de aquel encuentro, me dirigí hacia la pizzería y me senté en una silla de la terraza. Estaba nerviosa, nunca antes había tenido una charla parecida a la que iba a tener ahora mismo con Tori. Necesitaba una voz amiga y ella era mi amiga, ¿no?

-Jade- alcé la cabeza cuando la escuché llegar- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias por venir-tomó está asiento.

-No tienes por qué darla- respondió esta- Se notaba que necesitabas alguien con quien hablar y me alegro que me llamaras- miré hacia la carta, pero noté como los colores asomaban- ¿Me cuentas que pasó?

Cerré la carta sobre la mesa y la miré:

-Mi madre, se muere- aún no sabía ni como hablar del tema.

-¿Y como estás tú?- me encogí de hombros, no sabía ni como sentirme- ¿has hablado con ella?- negué.

-Esta mañana me levanté y estaba allí- respondí contándole- Ezra quería que hablara con ella, pero esta no le importó- alcé mi mirada- Sabía como me sentía y se quiso ir…

-¿Ezra te lo dijo entonces?- asentí- Deberías haber hablado con ella antes- suspiré dirigiendo mi mirada a sus ojos, me tranquilizaba; pero a la vez no pude evitar mandarle una mirada de reproche- lo sé, lo sé- me cortó- sé que no quieres, pero al menos, cuando la viste, podrías habérselo dicho… Si se muere, por algo será que está ahí…

-Quiere redimirse antes de morir- resoplé.

-Quería borrar los errores del pasado- la defendió Tori- Jade, se por experiencia que alejarse de una persona querida cuando estás enfadada es malo- la miré- Solo recuerda Matt y como hubieras dado la vida por haber estado allí- asentí, aunque no pude evitar mostrar una muesca de dolor al recordar aquello- y lo siento…

-Estuve donde tenía que estar- la corté dejándola sin palabras haciendo que se le dibujara una sonrisa- Quise haber estado allí, pero estuve donde tuve que estar.

-Gracias…- sonrió- Solo digo, que no desperdicies la ocasión con tu madre también- nos interrumpió el camarero.

-¿Qué van a pedir?- fui a abrir la boca cuando Tori pidió.

-Batido especial de la casa- me miró- Yo pago- acepté, si me invitaba….

-Perfecto- se marchó este.

-¿Estás segura que me gustará?- bromeé.

-Te gustará- aceptó esta- y volviendo a lo de antes, habla con ella, te hará bien.

-¿Y si no?

-Te gustará- bromeó quedando de nuevo un silencio entre nosotras -Jade- me cogió de las manos. La miré, fue extraño sentir de nuevo su piel con la mía. Esta lo noto y fue a quitar las manos cuando las agarré, me gustaba aquella situación- Habla con ella. Te arrepentirás de dejar marchar estas ocasiones, créeme. Yo lo hago.

-Lo haré-respondí cuando ninguna de las dos se movió.

-Los batidos- excepto por el camarero, que estaba empezando a molestar, de verdad- Que aprovechen- asentimos un poco sonrojadas.

Miré el batido, este era descomunal para lo que eran los batidos. Era de chocolate con vainilla y mucha nata. Sirope de chocolate y una cereza:

-Madre de dios- reí cuando lo vi- Me voy a poner mala con tanto batido- bromeé.

-Va, ¿tú? No te creo- me retó esta- Vamos, que aún nos queda la pizza después.

Bebí saboreando lo bueno que estaba:

-Si llego.- respondí probando el primer sorbo- Madre, que bueno está esto.

-¿has visto?- reí.

-Ok, está bueno- respondí bebiendo otro poco.

Alcé mi cabeza un poco y la observé. Era increíble que después de tantos años, tantos momentos vividos entre las dos, aún estuviéramos así, como si nada hubiera pasado:

-Gracias- se giró nada más escuchó mi voz.

-¿Por qué?- sonrió con aquella sonrisa que ponía cuando se sentía avergonzada.

-Por todo- resumí- Por haber venido, por haber escuchado… por la comida- bromeé señalando el batido- Esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre nosotras en estos dos años.

-El tiempo ha cambiado, nosotras no, Jade- respondió empezando a darle vueltas al batido con la pajita- He de decir… que te extrañé estos dos años- un nudo se ató en mi garganta provocando que no tragara bien. No estaba preparada para esta charla- ¿Cómo lo pasaste?- se notaba que le provocaba vergüenza preguntar.

-Bien- sonreí recordando Londres- Estuve trabajando en algunas cosas y ahorré dinero.

-Jade West trabajadora- bromeó- Eso es algo nuevo- me encogí de hombro.

-El tiempo me hizo cambiar- la miré, me moría por preguntar; y no aguanté-¿Y tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?- sentía la urgente necesidad de saber de ella, como antes.

-Bien, tu sabes- bromeó esta- Conseguí entrar en Stanford.

-Me alegro- sonreí.

-Aunque por mi, mucho no cambió- se miró- Solo mi aspecto un poco- bromeó- Aun vivo en el pasado- noté en su mirada como ambas queríamos hablar de lo mismo.

Y sin que pudiera pararme, lo solté:

-¿Aún piensas en aquella noche? Sobre lo que pasó… entre tú y yo…- su gesto se descompuso.

Por un momento, el silencio reinó entre las dos provocando que casi me arrepintiera de haberle preguntado:

-Mucho, la verdad- respondió- y no me gusta- intenté respirar, a ambas se nos hacía duro aquello- Me traen muchos recuerdos, y muy contradictorios, ¿sabes?.

-Pero hiciste lo correcto, ¿no?- casi no podía creer lo que iba a decir, pero tenía que decirlo- Ganaste una vida mejor a la que te hubiera conducido.

-Pero al menos hubiéramos estado juntas- por un momento quise olvidar todo.

Olvidar lo que pasó, olvidar aquel momento, olvidar a Gin y besarla. Decirle que todo estaba bien y que podíamos volver a ser felices si ella lo quería; pero no negué. Todo había ocurrido por algo. El destino no quería que estuviéramos juntas y por algo sería:

-Pero aún me tienes, como amiga- sonrió- Podemos serlo- respondí acercándole la mano- ¿Amigas?

Esta me la miró y tras unos segundos de dudar, la apretó y asintió:

-Amigas.

Increíble, pero cierto, aquella fue la primera charla que había tenido con Tori después de que rompiéramos donde sentía que no estaba dolida ni nada. Que solo éramos Tori y Jade, siendo amigas, tomando algo, comiendo. Y me gustó aquella experiencia.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo por venir- agradecí cuando terminamos de comer.

-Ya te dije que no había por que- volvió a disculparse esta- Rompimos, pero eso no hace que no podamos ser amigas- asentí- Me alegro de haberte visto de esta manera.

-Igualmente, Tori- sonreímos ambas.

-Adiós.

-Adiós- dije mientras la veía marchar con ese soso adiós.

¿Para que mentirnos? No éramos amigas, aún había algo allí que no nos dejaba vivir a ninguna de las dos.

**TORI**

Algo que las dos intentábamos negar por mucho que dijéramos. Nada más que me metí en el coche, lo sentí. Algo había que tenía que aclarar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y nos causara más dolor a las dos. Tenía que hablar con ella o hacer algo antes de que causara problemas.

**JADE**

El día transcurrió raro en sí. Ezra me miraba buscando que le empezara a contar sobre lo que sentía al haberme enterado, pero yo seguía ignorándolo. Gin lo notó cuando me vio en el trabajo, aun así, no me preguntó, cosa que agradecí. Así, hasta que llegó la noche y me dispuse a arreglarme. Había quedado con Cat, Gin y el hermano. Íbamos a salir todos juntos y pasar una noche loca. Me servía después de que hubiera pasado todo lo que había pasado. Por lo que después de comer, llegué a casa a recogerlos:

-¿estás lista?- pregunté entrando en la casa, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta- ¿Gin?

-Aquí- salió de su cuarto- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó dando una vuelta.

-Lindísima- sonreí acercándome- ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Ya está listo?- pregunté besándola.

-Sí, ya se fue. Dijo que iría a un lugar antes y que nos veríamos allí- asentí- ¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Había hablado con Gin para que Robbie y Cat se conocieran. Sabía que de cierta manera, Cat no había superado aún lo de Matt y se que él le hubiera gustado que Cat fuese feliz. Robbie y Matt eran parecidos, quizás funcionarían.

**TORI**

Me habían llamado y tras insistir unas cuantas veces, mis nuevos amigos me convencieron para salir. Desde que había dejado el colegio, corté un poco con mis antiguas relaciones. No sabía de André desde hacía tiempo, ni si quiera de Cat. Beck era el único que aún seguía y a causa del royo de la familia, pero aun así, allí estaba atenta a una conversación de la que ya había perdido la cuenta.

-¿Qué piensas, Tori?- alcé mi cabeza cuando alguien pronunció mi nombre- ¿Tori?

-Que sí, que lo que tu dices- respondí esperando que fuera la cosa correcta.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- respondió Mía, una de mis nuevas amigas de la universidad a Beck el cual solo asintió.

Volví a mi mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba allí, ¿por qué no estar un poco más? Asique, me refugié un poco más, cuando escuché su voz:

-¡Camarero! ¡Camarero!- me giré enseguida- ¡Camarero!- no la escuchaba- Joder.

No pude evitar reír. La había extrañado tanto que se me hacía hasta raro verla allí, parada en frente mía. Sobre todo recordando como había terminado nuestra relación en sí.

-¡Camarero!- lo llamé yo a lo que Cat se volvió- ¿Puede atender a esta señorita?

-Sí, claro- se giró este por fin a Cat.

-Gracias- casi susurró esta, cosa que me apenó.

No había sabido de ella en casi los dos años que había pasado desde aquella noche y ahora, mejores amigas como habíamos sido, me repudiaba:

-Hola- me acerqué a ella, la extrañaba.

-Hola- sonrió mirándome.

-¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien- sonrió, aunque se notaba la tensión en el aire.

-No he sabido nada de ti, ¿te fue bien la cosa?- fui directa al grano, solo quería pedirle perdón de una vez- Yo…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió esta cortándome, aún me conocía- Me alegro de volver a verte- asentí, ni si quiera yo sabía lo que hacer.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tori?- preguntó un poco molesta.

-Yo… lo siento… Es solo que hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Lo sé- respondió esta- Al menos tengo a Jade.

-¿Jade?- asintió.

-Quedé con ella aquí- respondió cuando se dio cuenta al ver mi cara- LO siento…yo no..

-No, tranquila- sonreí- Todo el mundo cambió estos años.

-Está bien…- terminó quedándonos sin saber que hacer.

Asique hice lo único que supe hacer, lanzarme a abrazarla. Creí que no me devolvería el abrazo, pero al contrario, se lanzó a mí abrazándome:

-Te extrañé- respondí casi suplicándole.

-Yo también- respondió esta mirándome a los ojos- Muchísimo.

Reí intentando no llorar, hacía demasiado que no la veía:

-Tenemos que ponernos al día- asentí cuando me dio por mirar a la puerta en uno de esos intentos de no mirar por no llorar, cuando lo vi, quedándome callada.

-¿Tori?- esta miró a donde yo miraba y vio lo mismo que yo.

Jade llegaba con una chica un poco más bajita y un chaval a su lado. La conversación de esta mañana vino a mi memoria y de repente, no sabía como sentirme. Solo la miré, aunque todo temblaba a mi alrededor:

-Tengo que irme…

-Tori, yo…

-No te preocupes- respondí cortándole- Nos vemos otro día, ¿me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- asintió esta.

Casi corrí de allí cuando tuve la oportunidad. Me sentía rara y dolorida. No tenía más ganas de estar allí. Solo quería salir corriendo y escaparme de allí en este preciso instante.

**JADE**

-¡Cat!- por fin la ví- te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?

-En la barra- respondió esta- Estaba…- se calló de repente cuando vio a Gin- pidiéndome algo.

-Ah- que raro- bueno, quería presentarte a Gin- saludó esta- y este es su hermano Robbie.

-Encantado- se lanzó ya sin decir nada- No sabía que las amiga de Jade eran tan guapas.- sonrió esta nada más se acercó, ya se veía que iba a haber cosa aquí.

-Está bien- lo paró Gin- no vallas tan lanzado. Lo siento- bromeó mirando a Cat.

-No te preocupes- rió esta- Está bien.

-Bueno, por si acaso, vamos a pedir.- respondió Gin- ¿Te pido algo?- me miró.

-Si me invitas- bromeé.

-Como no. Robbie- lo arrastró llevándoselo- vamos- sonreí.

Nos quedamos finalmente a solas cuando miré a Cat, le había ocurrido algo, lo sabía y me lo contaría si o sí:

-Cat, ¿qué te pasa?- me miró.

-Nada- sonrió- es solo que…- observó que Gin estuviera ya lejos- ha estado aquí.

-¿Quién?- enseguida me vino a la mente- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunté dirigiéndome hacia la zona donde más gente había.

-No lo sé. Nada más vio acercarte con Gin, se fue corriendo- me sentí mal cuando escuché aquello. Quedamos en ser amigas y las amigas se cuentan las cosas. Debería de haberle contado- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- la miré- Jade, conozco esa mirada y sé que no tratas nada bueno.

-Y no trato- admití.

Salí corriendo en busca de ella. Sentía que necesitaba hablar con ella y bueno, no la podía dejar que se fuera de aquella manera, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. La buscaba y la buscaba, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaría?

**Y ya era hora de que Tori y Jade tuvieran su charla y bueno, espero que os guste ya que ha sido parte inventada (no me odiéis si no gusta XD) **

**A partir de aquí ya aparece más Tori y bueno, las cosas se pondrán interesantes.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y bueno, espero que os guste el capitulo. **

**Leed, disfrutad y comenta.**

**PS: he recibido un comentario de un tal Doofen y bueno, tras ser acusada de lo que me puso, voy a dar mi respuesta por si vuelve por aquí: ante todo, siento mucho que no te haya gustado nada del fic. Lo siento, pero yo solo seguí las películas. Si no te gustaron, no es mi culpa, la culpa es del autor original del libro, que hizo esos finales. Además, no todo el mundo debe de pensar como tú. Además, como tu has dicho, no has visto las películas. Son muy diferentes a las historia que yo he escrito. No puedes entonces echarme la culpa y decir que son muy aburridas cuando es lo que pasa simplemente. Te recomiendo que primero sepas lo que pasa antes de acusarme de cosas que no conoces.**


	9. Tengo una sorpresa

**TORI**

Corrí hacia donde estaban todos mis amigos de nuevo, pero me paré de repente. Después de la charla, solo quería irme de allí. Asique, eso hice, me iba a dar la vuelta cuando de repente, choqué con una chica:

-Ay, lo siento- me disculpé enseguida, aunque enseguida me callé cuando la vi, la chica que había venido con Jade- lo siento, no te vi.

-No, no te preocupes- sonrió esta siguiendo hasta la barra seguida del otro chico que la acompañaba.

Ahora, si que tenía que salir de allí.

**JADE**

Empecé a correr, pero no encontraba a Tori por ningún lugar. Casi me iba a volver loca cuando por fin la vi de espaldas, estaba camino a la calle. Corrí hacia ella llamándola, pero no se volvía:

-Tori, Tori- casi iba por la puerta y no la alcanzaba- Tori- casi me lancé alcanzándola.- Tori.- se giró cuando observé que no era- lo siento- me paré disculpándome- Creí que eras otra persona.

-No importa- sonrió esta.

Asentí suspirando. Se había ido y no había podido hablar con ella, joder.

-¡Jade! ¡Jade!- me sorprendió de repente Gin- ¿Dónde ibas? Te vi correr hacia la puerta y creí que te ibas.

-No, como me iba a ir- me reí- Es solo que vine a despedir de un amigo que vi salir, ¿sabes? Uno de las carreras-mentí- ¿Volvemos a dentro? No se si es bueno dejar a tu hermano a solas con Cat- bromeé.

-Sí, eso he notado- bromeó agarrándome.

-¡Asique la bruta consigue ligar!- me paré nada más escuché la voz de esta.

-Samantha, que alegría verte- respondí burlándome-¿qué quieres de mi? ¿Tienes tanto libre que lo pasas persiguiéndome?

-Jade- me intentó parar, pero no me iba a bastar.

Sam se acercó mirándome:

-Nada, que me sorprende que alguien como tú pueda conseguir alguien como ella- respondió indicándome a Gin- Guapa, si te cansas de esta-me agarré fuerte a Gin para no pegarle- búscame.

-Por favor- saltó por si sola Gin- si quisiera estar con una muñequita de plástico sin cerebro, me quedaría con una Barbie- no pude evitar reír-¿vamos?

-Vamos- reí- Chao- me despedí burlándome de Sam.

La verdad, había sido la mejor cosa que me había pasado hoy había sido este momento con Gin. Dejar a Sam con cara de atontada era la mejor recompensa que podía notar.

**TORI**

Llegué a casa intentado hacer el menor ruido posible hasta llegar a mi cuarto. Había sido una noche demasiado larga, estaba cansada. Aunque creo que ni lo sentía. Dentro, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, parecía que una pieza de un gran rompecabezas se había deshecho de él y yo, estaba incompleta sin ella. Me hacía sentir que no era nada. ¿Por qué dientes aún me sentía así? Era ridículo. Había pasado dos años y de repente, todos los sentimientos que había enterrado después de esa serie de acontecimientos, habían aflorado como si los hubiera enterrado a presión. Solo deseaba no sentirme así, ¿era mucho pedir?

**JADE**

-¿por qué no hablas?- preguntó de repente Gin cuando volvimos a casa de esta.

-Disfruto del momento- mentí un poco.

La verdad era que mi mente no estaba en disfrutar de la noche precisamente. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas durante aquella noche y solo quería descansar un poco.

-¿De verdad?

Me acerqué un poco dándole un pequeño beso.

-De verdad- le aseguré.

-No te creo.

-¿Por qué?- se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, pero tengo algo que te hará sentir mejor- posó una mano a cada lado de mi cintura y cerró nuestro espacio con un beso- ¿Qué tal?

-Mucho mejor- bromeé tirándola contra el sofá besándola fuertemente.

Necesitaba algo para olvidar el lio de problemas que tenía en mi mente, sus besos servirían.

**TORI**

No podía dormir, sabía que estaba mal todo lo que estaba haciendo. No me había comportado de aquella manera desde que estuve con Jade y ahora que volvía, volvía mi antigua yo y no debería.

-Tori- papá me asustó en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

-Papá, me asustaste- reí- ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada. Solo que vi que la luz de tu cuarto estaba encendida y quería saber si te pasaba algo….

-No, no es nada- le mentí.

-¿Segura?- asentí- ¿No te están entrando dudas?- volví a negar.

-Es solo insomnio, papá- asintió.

-Está bien- respondió dejándome a solas por fin.

Entrarme dudas era ahora la mejor de mis preocupaciones.

**JADE**

Me sentía tan relajada allí tendida bocabajo que no quería levantarme de la cama. Me había quedado a dormir en casa de Gin y aunque no habíamos estado juntas, habíamos terminado durmiendo desnudas en la cama. Aquello me había ayudado a tranquilizarme, aunque esa tranquilidad pronto se vio enturbiada cuando escuché el sonido de una cámara de fotos. Abrí poco a poco mis ojos y la vi, parada frente a mi, con una simple camisa cuatro tallas más grande de la suya puesta y sacándome fotos:

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- pregunté con una voz ronca media dormida.

-Sacarte fotos. Serás mi principal atracción….- bromeó esta acercándose un poco- ¿quieres?

-Claro- la agarré tirándola encima de mí- pero solo si me sacas bien- la besé.

-Está bien- me separó de ella- pero ahora levanta que hay que ir a trabajar- asentí un poco sin querer ir.

Después de ducharnos y comer, casi llegamos tarde y, como no, Pablito vino en mi búsqueda para darme una pequeña charla:

-Jade- intenté tranquilizarme cuando escuché su voz cuando no había dado ni un paso dentro de aquel lugar- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

-Lo siento- me disculpé falsamente- Es solo que se me hizo un poco tarde a causa de unos asuntos de familia- me excusé- No volverá a pasar- esperé a ver que pasaba.

-Claro que no volverá a pasar- respondió en tono malvado golpeándome en el estómago con un taco de papeles- ponte en ello enseguida, ¿ok? Así la próxima vez, te acordarás de poner el despertador antes y así, resolver los asuntos antes.

-Entendido- respondí tragándome el orgullo.

Este sonrió y con una estúpida sonrisa salió de aquel lugar. Me daban ganas de matarlo cuando solté aquel taco de papeles en la mesa más cercana:

-¿A quién le saliste como grano en el trasero?- rió Gin acercándose- Buenos días, cariño- saludo al menos esta dándome un beso.

-Al querido Pablo- señalé a este que estaba hablando en las gradas con unas chicas-Me entran unas ganas terribles de pegarle, lo juro- me serené un poco- Muñequito de plástico.

-Ya, tranquila- me animó esta- Solo aguanta un poco más, ¿ok? Te tengo una sorpresa- sonreí nada más escucharla, por fin una noticia buena- ¿Qué te parece esta tarde tú, yo y mi apartamento?

-¿Y tu hermano?- no quería que me pasara caso madre otra vez.

-Invitó a Cat al cine, asique estarán fuera- se acercó un poco más íntima- ¿Qué te parece? Una tarde romántica, cena, película…- sonreí- y lo que ocurra después….No aceptaré un no por respuesta….- deslizó un poco su mano.

No me pude negar a semejante cosa.

-Esta tarde- acepté sonriendo.

**TORI**

-¿Cariño?- no me moví cuando escuché a papá llamar a la puerta- ¿Tori?- abrió por fin enseñando la cabeza primero- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó cuando me vio tirada en la cama sin moverme- Es hora de comer y aún no te levantaste.

-No me siento bien, papá- me excusé.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó acercándose, aunque le negué- ¿Estás segura?

-Sí- intenté sonar lo más convincente posible- ¿por qué?

Papá me miró, aún no se tragaba eso de que estaba bien, pero sabía que yo quería eso, asique lo dejó:

-Está bien. Es solo porque te recuerdo que es el almuerzo de aniversario de mamá y yo- recordé entonces enseguida lo del asunto de mamá y la factura.

-Ah, sí, es verdad- sonreí, ahora mismo bajo- sonreí.

-Así me gusta- bromeó este- Te veo abajo. Trina se unió también este año.

-Entendido- me despedí de este.

Aquella sería un poco la cosa de ver si papá engañaba a mamá o no. Estaba nerviosa, la verdad, pero después de varios días, la duda me había entrado y quería saber que pasaba. Hoy era el día. Por lo que me vestí y bajé rápidamente cuando me encontré ya a todos sentados. Mamá me miraba con cara de preocupación mientras que Trina se veía decaída y caída en un pozo de tristeza. Cualquiera que viera aquella cosa o como fuera, pensaría que era más bien un funeral.

-Tori, menos mal. ¿Llegaste ayer tarde?- bromeó mamá casi sin ganas.

-Sí, lo siento- me disculpé falsamente- ¿Empezamos?- pregunté tomando asiento.

-Sí, claro- se levantó papá- pero primero, quiero entregarle ya a mamá mi regalo- sacó un estuche con forma de lo que decía la factura.- Por los mejores años de mi vida con la mujer más bella del mundo- miré a mamá que observaba a papá esperanzada- Para ti- respondió entregándole el regalo- Ábrelo.

Contuve la respiración mientras mamá quitaba el papel:

-El pianista en el tejado- me quedé de piedra cuando vi aquello.

-Sí- siguió papá- ¿Recuerdas? La vimos en nuestra primera cita. Nunca olvidaré aquel día- bajé mi mirada, mi familia se empezaba a desmoronar.

Me quería morir en aquel momento. Solo quería escapar de allí muy lejos y nunca volver atrás, pero no tenía nadie. Aunque aquello no pareció solo mi problema cuando Trina empezó a llorar de repente:

-Trina- la socorrió mamá enseguida.

-Lo siento- suplicó entre sollozos- estoy embarazada…- y la piedra que faltaba por derribar, caía.

Mi familia era oficialmente un circo, pero antes, tenía que saber porque papá lo había hecho. Solo quería eso.

**JADE**

Nada más llamé a la puerta, Gin se tiró a mis brazos besándome. La verdad es que se estaba empezando a poner un poco pesada tanto beso, pero me gustaba:

-Caray, valla recibimiento- bromeé entrando con ella- Si hubiera sabido eso, hubiera venido un poco antes- bromeé.

-Bueno, cosa que deberías de haber hecho- me riñó esta sentándome en el sillón, acomodándose ella a mi lado- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Lo siento, me entretuve-mentí, aunque esta enseguida lo notó.

-Jade, no me mientas- respondió esta enseguida- ¿Dónde has estado?- la miré, no quería secretos en esta relación.

-En las carreras- se puso seria nada más escuchó esto.

Y era verdad, las había estado solo observando de lejos y corriendo un poco por mi cuenta. Había querido correr casi desde que llegué aquí más de una vez, pero siempre me recordaba la imagen de Matt, allí, metido en una bolsa de cadáveres donde nunca más se podría levantar. Era una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios en los que ni yo misma me aclaraba, tal como se lo conté a Gin.

-Jade, las carreras son peligrosas- me advirtió esta- Como bien has dicho, lo sabes. No corras si tienes aún el miedo dentro.

-No pienso correr, ¿ok?- la abracé fuertemente- Matt se quitó la vida por culpa de la adoración que tenía a esas carreras. Esas carreras quitaron muchas vidas, no quiero que me quiten la mía también.

Se volvió esta para ponerse mejor frente a mi:

-¿Me lo prometes?- sonreí poniendo una mano a cada parte de su rostro.

-Te lo juro- sonreí dándole un pequeño beso.

-Así me gusta- sonrió esta- ¿Por qué no voy preparando un poco de palomitas y pones tú mientras la peli?- salió volando hacia la cocina antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¿Qué alquilaste?- pregunté cogiendo una pila de pelis que tenía en la mesa frente al televisor- ¿Alguna picante?

-¡Jade!

-Lo siento- reí.

-No, alquilé antiguas: Bailando bajo la lluvia, Los caballeros las prefieren rubias y Gilda- clásicas sin duda, pensé.

-Ok- escogí una al azar- Empecemos con bailando bajo la lluvia.

**TORI**

Después de la comida, si es que se pudo llamar así, papá se retiró enseguida a su despacho a leer un poco. Aquella sería la oportunidad que tendría para preguntarle por qué. Era mayor y cualquier cosa que pasara, prefería recibirlas a la cara en vez de aquella manera. Por lo que tomé aire y me puse en ello:

-Papá- toqué antes de entrar a su despacho- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro que sí.- se acercó este- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es…- lo miré- sobre….

-¿Qué, hija? Siéntate mejor- me indicó acercándome uno de los butacones que tenía en la sala- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es… sobre mamá- no era conveniente que no me anduviera con rodeos- Y sobre esa película.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Fue un regalo cutre?- lo miré, sabía que no era hora de bromear- Tori, ¿qué pasa? Conozco esa mirada y solo mirabas así a mamá cuando hablabas con ella de Jade y tus sentimientos por ella.

-Se lo de los miles que te gastaste- el gesto de su mirada enseguida cambio cuando le mencioné aquello- Solo dime por qué- solo pedía este.

Este bajó su cabeza y tomó aire, era duro, pero era lo mejor:

-Porque no era feliz con tu madre- respondió este enseguida- Cuando vi que te trataba así con Jade, pensé que no era la persona con al que me enamoré hacia años.

-¿Jade tiene la culpa…?

-No, no la tiene- me cortó este enseguida- Al revés, me ayudó a ver con claridad lo que me pasaba.- suspiré, no sabía que pensar- ¿Recuerdas cuando te cogió por primera vez con Jade?- asentí, si escuchaba su nombre una vez más reventaría- Pues bien, fui a hablar con ella… y me hizo abrir los ojos. Me enseñó que las cosas no deben de ser como siempre se ven, que las puedes cambiar… y lo que quiero cambiar ahora es mi felicidad.

Este me miraba, peor no sabía que responder. Era demasiado para mi, pero en lo más profundo, lo entendía, y demasiado, debería de decir yo.

-¿Eres feliz con ella?- me miró y, poco a poco, asintió.

-Mucho…- alzó su mano encerrando las mías en ellas- al igual que te vi que te hacia a ti quien sabes- agradecí que no dijera su nombre otra vez- ¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo- no era nadie para decidir su felicidad.

Los padres no se crean para ser unos seres perfectos toda la vida y, en algún momento, esto ocurre. Si su felicidad no interfería con la mía, podía ser feliz. Conocía a mamá y todas las vividas. Era hora que él las viviera a su manera. Por ahora, eso me bastaba.

-Dame un abrazo, cariño- lo abracé sin pensármelo.

**JADE**

**-**Dejé ya el champan en la mesa, ¿algo más?- pregunté volviendo a la cocina donde un olor increíble envolvía la cocina- Huy, huele de maravilla- me acerqué un poco para mirar que comeríamos cuando una espátula me lo interpuso.

-Ni se te ocurra- me paró Gin- ya lo verás cuando lo termine, ¿ok?

-Pero…

-Sh!- me paró esta- A el salón, ya.

-Ok- me burlé regresando al salón.

Esta se había empeñado en cocinar ella y bueno, no le iba a decir que no. Asique me tendí un poco a reposar los kilos de palomitas que me había metido después de la sesión de cine, cuando escuché de repente mi teléfono. No lo cogería, aquella era mi noche y nadie me la iba a quitar. Aunque así querían, puesto a que volvieron a llamar.

-Jade, cógelo.- me ordenó por último Gin.

-No quiero, ¿y si son malas noticias?- me quejé.

-Jade- casi sonó a una madre diciendo eso.

-Ok, ya voy- me tiré al teléfono cuando escuché el segundo tono- ¿Diga?

-¿Jade?- era Ezra, no malas noticias, si no catástrofes- ¿Dónde estás?- sonaba un poco preocupado.

- En casa de Gin- respondí ya empezándome a preocupar- ¿Por qué?- no respondía- Ezra, ¿qué pasa?

-Sé que no querías saber nada de ella- mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente- pero mamá tuvo un ataque, ven enseguida- me rogó este.

Recordé la charla de Tori. Tenía razón, me había hecho mucho daño, pero tenía que olvidarme de ello. Se estaba muriendo y no es bueno irse con el otro de malas formas. Tenía que hacerlo de todas formas. Por lo que cerré el móvil y salí corriendo hacia la clínica sin despedirme de Gin. Me lo perdonaría, lo sabía. Ahora, otra cosa corría peligro: Mamá.

**Se que este capitulo es solo de transición entre lo que pasa, pero os prometo que el siguiente habrá más Jori y bueno, que las cosas se irán poniendo mejor entre Tori y Jade. Es uno de mis favoritos el siguiente asique os ruego que aguantéis un poco XD**

**Gracias por todos los comentarios diciendo que os gusta, me alegro mucho.**

**Y a Doofen le ruego por favor que se haga una cuenta o algo que ayude a solucionar lo que ocurre con mi fanfic y asi no hablar mediante comentarios. Asique por favor, hazte una cuenta y lo hablamos mejor, ¿ok? Gracias.**

**A todos los demás, gracias por continuar capitulo tras capitulo y como el último, espero que os guste.**

**Leed, disfrutad y comentad**


	10. Haz lo que te diga el estómago

Llegué corriendo al hospital buscando a Ezra por todos los lados, pero no lo encontraba:

-Perdona- me acerqué al mostrador- Han traído a…

-¡Jade!- me volví justo a tiempo de ver a Ezra corriendo hacia mi- Por fin llegas- asentí.

-¿Dónde está?- su mirada cambió- ¿Qué pasa?

-La enfermedad ha aumentado- respondió este- Le queda poco, Jade- corrí enseguida a un asiento- ¿Jade?

La miré sin saber que hacer. El mundo se derrumbaba a medida que daba pasos hacia el derrumbe de mi vida:

-¿puedo verla?- asintió.

-Habitación quinientos treinta.

Asentí levantándome. Era hora de tener un encuentro con lo que tanto había odiado estos años. Una ira que desapareció nada más observé aquel lugar y como mi madre, postrada en una cama, esperaba la muerte. Una muerte que deseé que le llegara, pero nunca de esta manera.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente, casi me daba miedo acercarme a tocarla, pero la niña que una vez creció cuando sintió el abandono de su madre, volvía a mi de nuevo. Era hora de reconciliarme con mi pasado.

**TORI**

Después de la charla con papá, me había quedado peor de lo que en realidad había pensado que me quedaría. No muchos días piensas que te alegrarías por la felicidad de tu padre si esta consiste en que le ha puesto los cuernos a tu madre. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, pero, ¿con quién?

Mamá no podría ser, puesto que ya tenía la sospecha de que podría ser verdad, darle con la verdad en la cara, podría ser la muerte de ella. Ya tenía suficiente por ahora. También estaría Trina, pero si era verdad el embarazo, ya tenía suficiente.

Miré el teléfono, solo había una persona la cual también sabía el secreto. La necesitaba. Marqué el número esperando que estuviera dispuesta a ello, escuchar su voz y que me relajara:

-¿Diga?- esa no era su voz.

-Perdona- solté con voz nerviosa- ¿está Jade?

-No- respondió una voz femenina al otro lado- Se marchó. Se olvidó su móvil aquí. ¿Es algo importante?-recordaba aquella voz, pero no sabía de qué.

-No, tranquila.- acepté.

-¿Quién le digo que llamó?- abrí mi boca, pero no pude, colgué enseguida.

¿Para qué decirle? Seguramente sería la chica aquella que apareció con ella en la discoteca. Hubiera sido peor que le dijera algo así. Sería mejor que lo dejara tal y como estaba. Me estaba involucrando demasiado con Jade otra vez. Juré y perjuré cuando rompimos que me olvidaría de todo y estaba volviendo a caer en el mismo juego otra vez. Y esta vez, las dos volveríamos a salir perjudicadas.

-¡Tori!- la voz de papá me sacó de la ensoñación- Te llaman, desde el principal.

-OK- observé el grande, ¿quién sería?- ¿Diga?- pregunté cogiéndolo.

-¿Tori?- Ezra.

-Mr. Fitz- la costumbre- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Por favor, llámame Ezra, lo sabes- reí.

-Ok, Ezra. ¿Qué pasó?

-Es… sé que Jade fue a contarte lo de mamá- me quedé sin habla- y sé que eres la única que puede contenerla en este momento.

-¿En este momento?

-Mamá recayó más fuerte. Le quedan pocos días y Jade le dio el bajón- empecé a recoger las cosas antes de que me dijera nada- Ven, por favor.

-Estoy de camino- asentí- Nos vemos allí, ¿ok?

-Nos vemos- colgué.

Suspiré mirando el teléfono, en menudo lio me estaba metiendo, la verdad; pero me necesitaba y era mi amiga. Las amigas están ahí cuando las necesitas, incluso cuando tus sentimientos hacia ella te están volviendo loca.

**JADE**

La cabeza me daba vueltas y me sentía mareada, pero no quería despegarme de ella. Eran las doce de la noche y no había comido desde las seis y tenía hambre, pero no podía irme de allí. Ezra había regresado a casa para ocuparse de los papeles de la universidad para informarles de por que faltaría al día siguiente y para ocuparse también del papeleo del hospital. Tenía que quedarme, debía de quedarme.

¡Knock, knock! Escuché de repente el sonido de la puerta.

-¿Sí?- me intenté tranquilizar- Entra, está abierto- sería Ezra o el doctor seguramente.

-¿Jade?- me giré cuando escuché su voz- Hola.

-Tori- me levanté nada más la vi- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu hermano- respondió con nerviosismo- Me llamó y me contó lo de tu madre- observó a esta en la camilla- ¿Cómo está?

-Mal- me senté de nuevo en el sofá- Dicen que le quedan pocos días de vida- respondí casi derrumbada, nunca me había sentido de esa manera- ¿Qué pasó, Tori? ¿Cuando la vida se volvió una puta muerda?

-No te pongas mal con eso, Jade- se sentó esta a mi lado- Las cosas pasan por que deben de pasar. Lo de tu madre solo ha sido cosa del… destino…

-Y mía. Podía haberme interesado un poco por ella, aunque no quisiera- me culpé un poco, sabía que yo tenía la culpa de todo.

-Jade, tenías todo el derecho a estar mal con ella- la miré, conozco muy bien tus sentimos- la observé, algo había pasado.

-¿Y eso es por qué…?- de repente, bajó su rostro y lo enterró en sus manos- Tori- la abracé que pasó- suspiró aferrándose a mi.

-Eligió la felicidad mintiéndonos- la miré, no entendía- No era feliz con mamá y me enteré que tiene una amante- me quedé sin palabras, lo había hecho.

-Yo…- negó.

-No, hiciste lo correcto- sonrió esta entre lamentos- Papá no era feliz… lo nuestro me lo demostró- mi corazón dio un vuelco- Gracias, aunque ahora, no sé como sentirme.

-No lo odies, ¿ok?- respondí mirando a mamá- Nunca sabes lo que te espera la vida, Tori. Cuida de las personas que te quieren, ¿ok?- asintió- Y gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por venir aquí. Sé que tendrías otras cosas mejores que hacer- rio- ¿qué?

-Preferiría estar aquí en vez de otro lugar- respondió esta- Mamá sospecha de lo que ya sé. Papá esta en su nube y mi prima…

-Trina- asintió.

-Está embarazada- su voz se rompió empezando a llorar- Jade, ¿puedo hacer una cosa?

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué?- esta se tiró sin a mis brazos abrazándome fuertemente- Tori- fui a sacarla, cuando noté que aquello le afectaba, y mucho- Tranquila-susurré abrazándola.

Cuando piensas que las cosas no te pueden ir peor, siempre hay un momento en el que todo se tuerce para mal y afectan a todos los de tu alrededor. La abracé fuertemente, ahora Tori también me necesitaba.

**TORI**

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazadas en aquel lugar. Jade observando a su madre, abrazándome y yo caída sobre su lado, abrazándola también. No quería que el tiempo pasase, que se quedara así por siempre, que nada nos interrumpiera este momento.

Alcé mi cabeza y la observé, esta se había quedado dormida, pobre, estaría muy cansada a causa de todo lo que había pasado. Aunque se levantaría al día siguiente con un dolor insoportable de cuello si no la ayudaba a ponerse bien, puesto a que el sillón era más bajo que su cabeza y esta, reposaba hacia atrás de manera que casi estaba doblada.

Me alcé poco a poco sin despertarla y me eché a su lado. La había visto dormir tantas veces ya que una más era como volver a los viejos días. Posé mi mano tras su cabeza y la giré un poco hacia arriba, cuando la inercia dio de si haciendo que su cabeza cayese sobre mi hombro. Casi me asusté cuando la vi tan cerca de mí. La última vez que había estado así de cerca de Jade, la había acabado besando; y ahora iba por el camino de volver hacerlo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos…, solo un pequeño movimiento y la besaba.

Salté enseguida del lugar. No podía hacerlo. Ella había recuperado su vida y yo la mía. Hacer eso solo complicaría las cosas como siempre, no.

-¿Tori?- me giré nerviosa cuando la escuché- ¿Ibas a algún lado?

-No- miré la puerta nerviosa- venía en realidad- mentí- Te quedaste dormida.

-Sí- respondió moviendo el cuello- Pero creo que lo hice mal por que me duele mucho el cuello- asentí cuando de repente, escuché el teléfono mio sonar- ¿Vas a responder?

-¿Qué?- el móvil- Ah, sí.- respondí cogiendo este, ahora, hasta eso no sabía coger- ¿Diga?

-¿Hija?- era mamá- ¿Dónde estás?

Miré a Jade, no podía decirle donde estaba.

-Fui a pasear y me encontré con alguien- mentí- ¿Por qué?

-Porque te olvidaste de la reunión, ¿recuerdas?

**JADE**

Tori se volvió enseguida asustada, ¿qué pasaría?

-Ahora vuelvo- respondió nerviosa.

Solo pude asentir antes de verla marchar. Miré el reloj, eran las 2 de la madrugada. Sonreí al recordar que Tori seguía aquí. Había estado allí incluso cuando no teníamos nada. Ella estaba en problemas, yo también. Nos las estábamos arreglando bien, aunque las circunstancias no fueran las mejores.

Observé a mamá, seguía igual. No se había despertado y sus constantes parecían ser las mismas.

-¿Jade?- me volví cuando escuché a Ezra entrar- ¿Cómo sigue?

-Igual- respondí- No hubo cambios- se acercó a mamá- Has tardado.

-Lo sé…- me miró, algo había hecho- ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Se acercó a mí, pero viéndole las intenciones, sabía que era algo malo; por lo que me separé de él:

-Jade…

-Dímelo.

-Hablar con papá- y las malas noticias no cesaban de llegar- Tori, le tenía que decir que mamá se estaba muriendo- respiré hondo, no quería enfadarme, pero lo estaba haciendo.

-Papá casi nos abandonó cuando mamá se marchó…

-Pero estuvo ahí…

-Y tú fuiste a decirle que la razón por la que está casi muerto en vida, se está muriendo- le solté ya furiosa- Muy bien, Ezra, se ve que piensas con el culo- respondí marchándome de malos modos del lugar, dando un portazo, como no.

Hacía años que no sabía de papá puesto a que me quitaron de su custodia y me marché con Ezra, pero sé que lo que yo le había dicho a mi hermano, era verdad y no debía de haberlo hecho. Seguramente ahora estaría en una cuneta, llorando, metiéndose la que sería su última vez por culpa de Ezra y su maldita tontería de decírselo.

Corrí fuera del hospital, todo era demasiado para mi. Por suerte, me encontré de momento con Tori que parecía regresar:

-Jade, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó esta enseguida asustada nada más me vio.

-Nada- respondí furiosa.

-¿Segura?

-¡Segura!- le grité cuando le noté el miedo en su cara- Lo siento- negó.

-Está bien.- asentí- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Nada- la miré- ¡Odio a mi hermano!- grité finalmente, no me lo podía tragar.

-¿Qué pasó?- a veces era mejor soltarlo que mantenerlo a dentro.

-Nada… solo…- respiré profundamente- ¿recuerda que te dije que mi madre nos abandonó y demás?- asintió- Pues… quedamos por un tiempo al cuidado de papá. Este se metió en la droga y casi nos abandonó.

-¿No soportó la ruptura?- asentí.

-Y encima va hoy y se lo cuenta todo. Lo había superado y ahora…- nuestras miradas se cruzaron, a las dos nos parecía una barbaridad- No sé por qué lo hizo.

-Era su marido…

-Pero por la culpa de mamá, papá se metió en la droga- suspiré- seguramente ahora esté a punto de caer.

-No pienses eso, Jade….

-Sí lo pienso- la corté- Aunque ya no nos veamos, es aún mi padre y me preocupo por él…- paré y traté de tranquilizarme- Aun recuerdo el día que nos dejó. Como nos reunió en la sala de estar a todos- me senté en el primer banco que ví, aún dolía hablar de aquello.

-Si no quieres contármelo…- se preocupó Tori acercándose.

-No….- quería sacarme todo lo que tenía- Nos miró a cada uno durante una hora más o menos hasta que llegó el tipo. Entonces nos miró y nos dio un beso a Ezra y a mí. Papá no la miraba. Según me contó después, los había oído discutir sobre el tema y fue papá el que le dijo que al menos se despidiera- la miré- ¿sabes lo que me dijo?- mi pulso temblaba, Tori enseguida me agarró la mano tranquilizándome- Que a partir de ahora, iría a encontrar la mamá chula, que volvería a por mí… pero nunca volvió.

-¿Y por eso estabas tan enfadada con tu madre?- era obvio- Lo siento.

-Ahora me comprendes por qué me ha puesto esto de mal humor- asintió- Ezra es un estúpido.

-Valla, y eso que era de lo mejorcito que tenías- bromeó esta aunque a mi no me hizo gracia- lo siento, solo pretendía hacer que se te quitase el mosqueo- se intentó disculparse esta- . La verdad es que yo también estoy cansada.

-¿De qué?- no sabía que Ezra y ella se llevaran bien o mal.

-De todo- respondió- De mi madre, mi prima, mi… TODO- no pude evitar reír, nunca la había visto de aquella manera- No, y tú encima ríete.

-Lo siento- respondí bromeando- Es que nunca te vi así- me acerqué un poco a ella.

-Por que nunca quise explotar- respondió defendiéndose- y no te rías porque tú bien lo sabías- asentí.

-Buenos tiempos- respondí nostálgicamente- ¿Sabes? Me encantaría estar a vente mil kilómetros de aquí- noté que me miraba- ¿Qué? ¿A ti también te pasa lo mismo?

-A veces- asintió suspirando- Aunque a veces estoy mejor aquí que en otro lado- la miré.- Incluso con la familia que me tocó. Pienso que de alguna manera, podré cambiar.

-Bueno, ¿y no te gustaría vivir de otra manera mejor?- la verdad es que según me estaba contando, era mejor tener otra vida.

-Sí, seguro- asintió- Me gustaría… vivir de viajar- reí- No te rías.

-No lo hago- la miré- Es solo que… me parece una buena idea- me miró un poco confusa- ¿por qué no lo haces? Escribirías libros y te convertirías en una famosa de libros de viajes.

-No, no es tan fácil- respondió un poco suspirando.

-Sí. Solo tienes que proponértelo- le animé- Si no, mírame a mí. Hago todo lo que siento- respondí.

-Sí, y así te va- se burló esta- Estas loca, Jade- la miré- Y lo peor, es que es contagioso.

-¿Sí?- me gustaba que me dijeran eso.

-Sí- rio esta acercándose- A veces, cuando estoy contigo… me parece que es posible.- mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente- Cuando estoy, estaba- se corrigió a si misma un poco desanimada- Me parecía que era posible.

-Es que es posible- terminé de acercarme yo- Piensa que no hay nadie aquí alrededor tuyo - acerqué mi mano lentamente y la posé donde estaría su tatuaje hasta ponerlo en su vientre- y haz lo que te digas el estómago- noté como ambas nos poníamos nerviosas- Haz lo que sientas aquí- apreté más fuertemente- ¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer ahora?

La miré, esta me miraba nerviosa, pero sin preverlo, fue acercándose poco a poco a mí, más y más. Sabía que estaba mal aquello, que no debería hacerlo, yo estaba con Gin, pero no quería quitarme de ahí por más que rogara a mi cuerpo hacerlo. Me quedé a recibir su beso.

Fue tan intenso como siempre habían sido, llenos de amor y pasión, algo que extrañaba cuando besaba a Gin. Para que mentir, sabía que no me iba a quitar a Tori de la cabeza por mucho que hubiera intentado rehacer mi vida. Era una tontería en sí olvidarse porque con besos como estos, me demostraba a mi misma que nada había cambiado entre nosotras dos.

Se separó de repente esta de mí y la miré. Sonreía como una enamorada, la misma mirada que ponía cuando estuvimos juntas.

-¿De verdad que eso era lo que sentías?- pregunté casi sacando las palabras a la fuerza de mi garganta.

Casi me era imposible hablar en aquel momento.

-Yo… me tengo que ir- salió pitando, dejándome de nuevo sola, sin saber que había pasado.

Me estaba empezando a cansar de esto. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Gin y olvidadme de Tori. SI de verdad ella sentía algo por mi, me lo hubiera demostrado ya.

**Se que no tocaba capitulo, pero bueno, hacia falta Jori y aquí está, un capitulo lleno de Jori. Las escenas estas no aparecen en la película, son sacadas de una serie que veía de más joven. Espero que aun así, estén bien para el fanfic.**

**Y bueno, gracias por los mensajes de apoyo diciendo que os gusta, me alegro muchísimo, de verdad y bueno, después de esto, solo esperar que este capitulo también os guste.**

**Leed, disfrutad y comentad.**


	11. Quema los malos recuerdos

A la mañana siguiente, fui a buscar a Gin a casa. Aun tenía allí todo de habérmelo dejado la noche anterior y tenía que al menos recuperarlo, y hablar con ella. Le debía una charla. Asique bajé de la moto, pero antes de que llamara ni si quiera a la puerta, Gin ya salía.

-Jade- dijo de mal humor.

-Gin, lo siento- me disculpé sin tiempo que perder-mi… mi madre… se muere- si iba a arreglar las cosas con ella, que lo supiera ya.

No quería decirle más mentiras, quería decirle la verdad, al menos casi toda; pero eso le sirvió cuando noté como paró de repente y cambió su semblante:

-¿De verdad?- asentí- No lo sabía.

-Casi nadie lo sabe- confesé- Solo los más allegados. Anoche me llamaron y tuve que salir corriendo- asintió.

-Lo sé- respondió entregándome el móvil y la cartera- toma, te lo dejaste.

-Lo siento, de verdad- me disculpé tras guardar las cosas.

-No, no- me paró- no te preocupes- sonreí- las cosas de familia no tienes que olvidarlas, ¿sabes?- asentí- Está todo bien.

-¿De verdad?- asintió.

-Sí, pero hay algo que puedes hacer para recompensarme- la miré.

-Dímelo. Lo que sé- la besé- haré lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?- asentí- Vamos a un lado- me agarró cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Y donde es?- quería al menos saber donde me llevaba.

-Solo confía en mi, ¿ok?- asentí.

-Confío en ti.

Anduvimos por más de media hora. La verdad es que fue una caminata un poco larga para mi gusto, pero por fin, llegamos al puente que sale por la ciudad. Este es uno pequeño, pero con una bonita historia:

-¿El puente de los candados?- pregunté al verlo.

-Así es- se puso entre el puente y yo y me mostró un candado- Quiero que hagamos el juramento del amor eterno- me encantó la idea.

Según dicen, en Italia hay un puente donde los enamorados ponen un candado como símbolo de su amor eterno, y aquí pasó lo mismo. La gente quiso copiar el romanticismo italiano y el puente terminó naciendo en la ciudad:

-¿Estás segura?- pregunté arrebatándoselo de las manos.

-Segura- sonrió.

-Entonces- abrí este- Vamos allá.

Alcé mi mano y cogí la suya, lo haríamos las dos a la vez. Sellaría mi amor de aquella manera. Un amor que verdaderamente me correspondía. Asique nos acercamos, buscamos un lugar donde no se pudiera perder y allí, entre medio de miles de amores sellados en aquel lugar, hicimos sellar el nuestro:

-Para siempre- susurró Gin cuando el click anunció su cierre.

-Para siempre- repetí volviéndome hacia ella.

Alcé mis manos, y enterrando su rostro entre mis manos, la besé. Estaba decidido, me olvidaría de Tori, nunca jamás la volvería a ver. Ahora solo existiría Gin para mí:

-Y para asegurarnos- enseñó las llaves- una última cosa- cogió impulso y lanzó las llaves lejos, muy lejos del lugar- ¿Te arrepientes?

-Nunca- sonreí atrayéndola hacia mis brazos.

-Jade- asentí mirándola- ¿me enseñarías a montar en moto?

-¿Ahora?- asintió- ¿Por qué? Nunca te interesó, incluso me dijiste que dejara las carreras.

-Lo sé, pero… no sé. Quiero algún día montarla…- reí asintiendo.

-Está bien- saqué mis llaves- pero será mejor que aprendas rápido y tengas cuidado de mi moto.

-Tranquila- rio arrebatándome de las manos las llaves- ni que quieras más a una moto que a tu novia.

-¿Yo?- me adelanté- Claro que sí- bromeé atrayendo a Gin que empezó a aporrearme en broma.

**TORI**

A la mañana siguiente, salí a correr un poco. La verdad es que lo había dejado, pero necesitaba quemar los pensamientos que no me habían dejado casi pegar ojo en la noche. El beso de Jade me rondaba la cabeza. Lo recordaba perfectamente, cada movimiento de nuestro cuerpo, como me acerqué a ella, aferrándome. Era como volver a repetir un sueño que se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla poco a poco.

Asique, allí estaba, corriendo por el parque, queriendo quemar mis endorfinas, cuando de repente, observé a Cat que también venía corriendo por el lado contrario a la carretera. Ella también me observó cuando se paró de repente. Lo habíamos casi arreglado y, aunque no se si éramos o no amigas, me acerqué a ella:

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunté nada más me acerqué.

-Bien- sonrió esta- ¿Y tú?

-Bien, supongo- baje la mirada cuando esta lo notó- ¿Qué?

-Te pasa algo.

-No me pasa nada- me defendí yo.

-Está bien, se ve que sigues igual de cabezota para soltarte- bromeó esta-Tori… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- asentí- ¿Te pasan… cosas aún… con… Jade?- me quedé sin saber que decir- Tori…

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Sé como la miras- se defendió esta- Tori, en la discoteca… se vio que te dolió cuando la viste entrar con Gin.

-¿Gin?- asintió.

-Es su nombre. Tori…

-Lo sé… y sí, me pasan cosas- admití- Es muy duro, Cat. Lo sé, y sobre todo en mi situación- supongo que lo sabría, todo el mundo lo sabía a causa del periódico- No se lo que hacer, Cat. Todo mi mundo se está viniendo abajo.

-Lo siento- negué.

-No, quiera o no, yo sola me metí.

-No digas eso.

-Lo digo por que es verdad- la corté sabiendo que tenía razón- Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Cat.

-Igualmente- sonrió cuando la paré antes de que volviera a correr.

-Cat- me miró- Siento no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaste.

-No te preocupes- se acercó esta- está bien. Me alegro incluso de que estemos ya bien. Que volvamos a ser amigas- asentí- Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- me despedí de ella.

**JADE**

La verdad es que enseñarle a Gin como montar en moto fue más fácil que andar con bicicleta con ruedas a los lados. La primera vez que la cogió, enseguida le pilló el truco. La verdad es que lo tenía un poco en la sangre, por decirlo de la manera más "filosófica". Asique decidí que fuera ella la que me llevara a la plaza donde habíamos quedado con Cat y Robbie para almorzar todos juntos.

-Madre mía, hermanita, ¿desde cuando conduces así?- se acercó enseguida Robbie- ¿Cómo estás Jade?

-Bien- le saludé- la verdad es que tu hermana es mejor de lo que creía- me burlé un poco.

-Y ya saltaron los listos- se burló Cat acercándose a Gin- Déjalos, no saben lo que dicen.

-No te preocupes- se agarró a Cat, ya se ve que no saben lo que dicen- la miró- ¿A que lo he hecho estupendamente?- asintió- ¿Ves? No me hace falta tu aprobación- se burló esta hacia mi.

-Oh, vale- me burlé agarrándome a Robbie que me siguió el juego- Ya se ve que ellas están al contra de nosotros. Vámonos- me giré con este dirigiéndonos hacia el bar- Ya se ve que…- me quedé callada cuando observé la escena.

-¿Jade?- preguntó Robbie al verme como me había quedado.

-Jade- se acercó Gin y Cat, pero no las miré, estaba muy ocupada mirando la escena.

Sam, en un grupo de amigos, por la actitud que tenían, se reían mientras que esta le enseñaba la moto que poseía. Una moto que enseguida identifiqué como la de Matt. Las abolladuras de los golpes que le metí, se notaban perfectamente.

Salí corriendo dejando a los chicos detrás sabiendo que me seguirían, pero no me importaba. Ahora lo que quería saber era de dónde había sacado aquella muñequita de plástico aquella moto:

-¡Tú!- le grité no importándome los demás- ¿De donde coño sacaste la moto?

Esta me miró y, como no, sacó su chulería para contestarme:

-Oh, hola, Jade. ¿Cómo estás? Yo bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Te he dicho- me agarré a su camisa atrayéndola para casi pegarle- que de donde sacaste esa moto. ¡Contesta!

-Jade, déjala- me pedía Gin- Cat…

-Jade. Déjalo. Recuerda la última vez que te metiste en problemas-tenía razón.

La solté, pero seguí con mi empeño:

-¿Dónde la sacaste?- volví a preguntar.

-Tu amiguito me la debía- contestó por fin- Me debía pasta a causa de unos trabajitos fallido- miró la moto- me la quedé como modo de pago.

-Pero no es tuya- me lancé cuando Robbie y Gin me pararon- ¡Soltadme!- lo que quería en ese momento era correr y partirle la cara a esa tipa.

-Es mía. Tu amiguito estaba hasta el cuello. Asique ahora, no te quejes- sonrió apuesto que puedo vencerte cuando quieras en una carrera.

-¡Cuando quieras!- le grité, la aplastaría como una hormiga.

-Mañana a la noche te espero.

-Trato hecho- respondí sin pensar.

-Ahora, ya te puedes ir- me fui a lanzar a ella, pero me volvieron a parar, llevándome del lugar.

-¡Dejadme! Le podía- les pedí cuando ya me sentaron en un banco para tranquilizarme- ¡Tiene su moto!- miré a Cat.

-Solo eso- respondió esta- Que vuelvas a recuperar la moto no significa que recuperes a Matt- respondió esta mirándome.

-Perdón- nos interrumpió Robbie- pero, ¿quién es Matt?

Miré a Cat y la abracé:

-Un ser amado que perdimos las dos- resumí simplemente, cuando miré a Gin, estaba enfadada, muy enfadada- ¿Gin?

-Me dijiste que no correrías- no me acordaba.

-Lo siento, es solo…

-¿Qué? -me miró- Tú lo dijiste: es una muñequita de plástico sin cerebro. Pero tú, te olvidaste de todo y ahora vas a correr.

-No me pasará nada…

-Sí, claro.

-Está bien- nos interrumpió por fin Robbie- tranquilas- se interpuso- ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra playa?- miró a la hermana- Sabes que siempre te hace bien.- me miró a mi y luego a Cat.

-Está bien, pero eso no me servirá- asintió.

-Pero al menos es algo- nos condujo finalmente Robbie.

Este nos condujo en silencio hasta su casa, pero esta vez, hasta la azotea donde anduvimos un poco hasta encontrar un gran cartel donde se veía la playa y todo tenía un ambiente a… playa.

-Este lugar es increíble- sonrió Cat- ¿De qué lo tenéis?

-Pues lo tenemos por que gracias a este anuncio- respondió Robbie señalándome el anuncio de la playa- nos imaginamos nuestra playa privada.

-Venimos aquí cada vez que nos sentimos mal- continuó Gin que me abrazó- Como ahora. ¿Por qué no pasamos un día genial- asentí abrazándola.

-Un día genial- repetí- me gusta.

-A mi también- respondió también Cat.

Y la verdad es que no se estaba pero que nada mal en aquella azotea. Gin tenía una pequeña cadena de música que, acompañada de una mini-nevera, nos hacía sentir como si fuera nuestra playa privada, aunque no lo fuera en realidad.

-Muy bien- nos cortó de repente Robbie- Hora de la quema hojas.

-¿Quema hojas?- pregunté mirando a Gin que se sentó a mi lado en el sofá que montamos con la unión de cojines, pufs, pared y tela- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un antiguo ritual que nos enseñaron nuestros padres- respondió cogiendo una pequeña cajita que Robbie había traído- Escribes la confesión que quieras en un papel- respondió entregándome papel y lápiz- y luego, lo quemas dejándolo libre en el viento.

-¿Y para que sirve eso?- preguntó Cat cogiendo un par también.

-Para que el viento, se los lleve- sonrió Gin cuando, por primera vez desde que estábamos juntas, noté como sus ojos se enrojecían y una lágrima caía- Yo lo hacía cuando el recuerdo de nuestros padres muertos venía a mi memoria- observé a Robbie que empezó también a llorar.

-¿Cómo pasó?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Un accidente de tráfico- saltó Robbie.

-Un conductor borracho- respondió Gin acto seguido- recuerdo la noche en la que me hice cabeza de familia y bueno, de esta manera; olvido los malos recuerdos y los recuerdo a ellos.

-Entonces, creo que tengo el perfecto- aunque necesitaría más papel.

Un momento de silencio saltó cuando todos empezamos a escribir nuestros malos recuerdos. Yo solo le daba vueltas a cual poner, por que tenía en mi lista montones de malos recuerdos, pero había uno que quería quemar con suma urgencia.

"_La noche en la que todo acabo" _escribí doblando el papel cuando ya todos lo habían escrito.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunté.

-Ahora- se levantó Gin, al igual que todos y cogió el mechero de cocina- lo quemaremos.

Y de repente, como si fuera a correr, Cat salió corriendo hacia el filo de la azotea, y se subió en la barandilla. Todos corrimos a ella cuando el mismo pensamiento nos recorrió creo que yo, a todos:

-¡No, Cat!- se acercó primero Robbie- No te tires- le rogó parándose a un paso.

-No, chicos, no se acerquen- nos enseñó el papel- Quiero quemarlo…- asintió Gin dándole el mechero- Esta será mi despedida a Matt- me respondió esta mirándome- Es hora de que lo deje marchar- asentí.

Aunque ella podía, yo no.

Esta acercó sus labios al papel y le dio un pequeño beso antes de que el viento se llevara las cenizas.

-Siempre te querré- le susurró un momento antes de que el viento y el tiempo, se llevaran los restos del papel ardiendo hacia un lugar mejor.

-Cat- miró esta a Robbie- Bájate, por favor- asintió agarrándole la mano que gentilmente le ofreció- ¿Mejor?- asintió esta dándole una sonrisita que me conocía.

-Mejor- sonreí, por fin le llegaba el amor a Cat de nuevo, se lo merecía.

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y decir que me encanta que os valla gustando incluso cuando hay menos momentos jori.**

**Decir que creo que cometí un error, hay como un lapsus, pero no sé si es en este capitulo. Si lo es, por favor, decídmelos que vuelvo a subirlo.**

**Y pues nada, leed, disfrutad y comentad.**


	12. Te escribo esta carta

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

**TORI**

Me había hecho un lio con las sábanas de tanto dar vueltas en la cama. Mi cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos y enfrentamientos que me estaban volviendo loca. Solo sabía pensar y pensar y mientras, el reloj me enseñaba como las horas iban pasando y no conseguía dormir. La verdad es que me estaba empezando a impacientar y, antes de que me pusiera peor, me levanté y me puse en la ventana a observar la calle.

Era bien entrada la madrugada, por lo que no se veía ni una sola alma por aquel lugar. Una farola que iluminaba la esquina de la calle se dibujaba en frente mía como si de un cuadro se tratase. Intenté bloquear los recuerdos que volverían a mí, pero mi mano no pudo si no dirigirse al tatuaje. Hacía tiempo había pensado en borrármelo, pero siempre, entre una cosa u otra, terminaba de nuevo dejándolo. En dos años que tuve la oportunidad de quitármelo, nunca lo hice. Supongo que era verdad, jade se había quedado en mi piel.

Suspiré cuando el ruido de un motor me alentó. Un coche azul, estilo escarabajo se había ido parando lentamente hasta parar en frente de casa. ¿A las 4 de la mañana, quién podría ser? La verdad es que pensé en meterme en la cama bajo las sábanas y esperar que no fuera nada. Ya nos habían intentado robar varias veces, no tenía ganas de presenciar otro; aunque la idea se fue cuando observé quien se bajaba del coche: Cat. Esta se volvía hacia el conductor y tras unas palabras, el coche dejaba el lugar. ¿Qué haría Cat a estas horas en mi casa? Bajé en su encuentro antes de que mamá, papá o Trina se levantaran.

Asique bajé a abrir, cuando Cat saltó del susto:

-Dios, Tori, no te esperaba- respondió esta con su mano en el pecho.

-Lo siento si te asusté- reí- ¿Qué haces tan tarde en mi casa?

-Sé que es tarde, pero, ¿podemos hablar?- la observé- por favor- sé que lo tenía que haber pensado antes, pero asentí sin pensármelo.

Habíamos estado separadas por casi dos años, no quería volver a separarme de ella:

-Sí, claro, pasa- le indiqué bajando el volumen- Vamos a mi cuarto, será mejor- asintió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Subimos poco a poco y en nada, nos encontramos de nuevo en mi habitación. La verdad es que se sentía raro volver a estar con ella allí. Casi no recordaba la última vez que Cat vino a dormir a mi casa. La había extrañado, y mucho:

-¿Y bien?- pregunté sentándome en mi cama.

Esta me miró y corrió a sentarse conmigo frente a frente en la cama. Casi parecía que me iba a decir una mala noticia con la cara de hablar en serio que puso:

-Yo….-suspiró- Toma mejor- metió la mano en su bolso y sacó lo que era una carta- Léela, por favor- la miré.

La verdad es que tenía miedo, pero solo pude asentir y cogerla. Reconocí enseguida la manera en la que estaba escrita: "para Tori". Esa letra solo podía ser de una persona. Volví de nuevo mi mirada hacia Cat:

-Cat…

-Léela primero, ¿ok?- suspiré, pero asentí.

-Está bien- rompí el sobre poco a poco y saqué la carta empezándola a leer con voz temblona- "Es el momento de escribirte lo que nunca fui capaz de decirte, aunque sea tarde, escribir lo que ha sucedido en una carta que no te voy a mandar.- era como leerla con su voz en mi cabeza. Respiré hondamente, un nudo se estaba empezando a formar en mi estómago que no me dejaba respirar- Que no vas a recibir nunca. Que como tu me enseñaste, cuando acabe de escribirla la quemaré, los sentimientos se pondrán a arder, y ese dolor, cómo era... ¡Ah! Sí, ese dolor no se te queda tan dentro. Esta vez solo quiero ser claro, sería una imbécil si no gritara que me he equivocado, desde el principio, contigo. He intentado avanzar sin apartar antes las cosas que lo impedían, agarrado al pasado, mirando para atrás, queriendo olvidar pero sin parar de recordar, empeñado en quedarme ahí. ¿Qué locura no? En medio de un lado y del otro, sin perdonar, sin perdonarme, sin avanzar. ¿Dónde está el secreto del futuro? Puede que esté en fijarse bien, en avanzar, mirar más cerca. Más. Tan cerca que lo borroso se vuelve nítido, se vuelve claro. Solo hay que dejar que las cosas pasen. Y ahora lo tendría claro. Aunque ya no depende de mí.-Paré por un momento.

Notaba las lágrimas arder en mis ojos, a punto de salir. Era demasiado para mí, el amor que un día había intentado borrar de mi corazón se volvía en mi contra:

-¿Estás bien?- escuché a Cat preguntar, pero negué.

-¿Por qué no la recibí antes?- no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de que quizás, si hubiera recibido la carta antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado- ¿Por qué me la manda ahora?

-En realidad no fue ahora- agarré fuertemente la carta en mis manos y la miré- La escribió justamente en el avión, cuando se fue a Londres. Me la mandó para que te la diera, pero luego cambió de opinión y dijo que la quemara- observé la carta de nuevo que se arrugaba entre mis dedos y volví mi mirada hacia Cat de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque sabía que era una tontería hacerlo- respondió agarrando fuertemente la mano que me quedaba libre- Tori, yo perdí a la persona que más amaba en aquella noche y sé lo que se siente- sentí como el nudo se hacía más fuerte- Y lo que en vosotras se reflejaba no era más si no que el sentimiento de perder a la persona amada, la persona a quien todavía amas. Tori, yo no tengo la oportunidad de tener a Matt de nuevo a mi lado, pero gracias a este chico que conocí, siento que vuelvo a nacer. Tori, tu todavía tienes a Jade, no la dejes marchar, por que aunque estéis intentando esquivar lo que sentís la una por la otra, no vais a ser felices hasta que estéis de nuevo juntas.

-Está con Gin.

-Y tú con Beck y sin en cambio, ninguna de las dos os olvidáis de la otra, ¿no?- asentí, tenía razón, al menos en mi parte- Solo prométeme una cosa- respondió agarrándome más fuerte la mano- Habla una vez más con ella, aclara todo y, si después de aclarado sabéis que lo vuestro realmente terminó, entonces seguid con vuestra vida- asentí- ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- asentí con una gran sonrisa en mis labios- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan madura, Cat? Aún extraño a la Cat que venía corriendo hacia mi y me apretujaba sin ninguna razón.

-¿Y quien dijo que desapareció?- bromeó tirándose sobre mí abrazándome.

Y aunque era tarde, las dos estallamos en carcajadas como los viejos tiempos:

-Como extrañé esto- bromeé cuando por fin recobramos la compostura.

-Ya ves- sonrió- Me alegra que volvamos a estar bien- asentí- Aunque bueno, es hora de que me valla- respondió esta levantándose, cogiendo sus cosas- Es hora de que me valla.

-Puedes quedarte, si quieres- esta me miró, pero negó.

-La noche ha sido muy larga para mí, Tori. Nos vemos mañana mejor, ¿ok?- asentí.

-Claro, pero…¿puedes hacer algo por mí?- agitó un poco su cabeza asintiendo y escuchó- Pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

-Te lo prometo- sonrió.

**JADE**

La verdad es que aquella fue la noche más mágica de mi vida. Lo de quemar los malos recuerdos me servía y más para estar más cercana a Gin. Me sirvió, y de mucho por lo que pude notar. Asique aprovechando que Cat se había ido con Robbie, ya que decía que no se sentía bien, aproveché para hablar con Gin, aunque no sabía como hacerlo.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Gin sentándose conmigo en el sofá.

-Mejor, la verdad- acepté- ¿Qué te pasa?- me miraba raro.

-No es nada- sonrió quitándole importancia, pero no la creía.

-Gin, soy tu novia, dímelo- me miró.

-Está bien- suspiró- ¿Quién es Victoria Vega?- me quedé blanca cuando la escuché decir aquello.- Y no me digas que nadie por que tienes una foto de ella y tú muy…

-Una exnovia con la cual no terminé bien- resumí simplemente.

-¿Sigues viéndote con ella?- la miré, quería negarlo por más que podía, pero quedé en decirle la verdad, asique asentí- ¿Desde cuando?

-Solo como amigos- sabía a lo que se refería con aquella charla- Sabemos demasiado de la otra. Además- le agarré sus manos- te juro que ahora mismo, en mi corazón, solo existe lugar para una- me miró- tú- sonrió.- ¿No es lo que importa ahora?

-Sí, lo sé, es solo que es extraño que no me hayas hablado de ella nunca- era verdad, pero si le decía lo que había pasado, me mataría.

-¿Ahora quieres que te hable de cada rollo que he tenido?- respondí un poco sarcásticamente.

Quizás así, se cortaría, pero parecía que seguía con su empeño de que le contara más de Tori:

-No, solo quiero que me digas que no hay nada que temer con ella. Que cuando me vuelva, te irás corriendo hacia ella.

-Te lo prometo por el firmamento entero- bromeé sacándole una sonrisa por fin.

-¿Seguro?- la besé.

-Seguro.

**TORI**

Eran casi las cinco y media cuando Cat se marchó de nuevo a su casa dejándome de nuevo a solas. Intenté dormir de nuevo, pero no podía quitarme de la mente la carta que me había dado. Tantas y tantas ideas se pasaban por mi cabeza. El que hubiera pasado si hubiera recibido la carta aquella, si me hubiera embarcado en aquella locura, si la hubiera ido a buscar. Demasiadas ideas para lo que hubiera podido hacer.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia el escritorio donde había dejado la carta. Las letras empezaban a clavarse en mi cerebro y casi podía leer la carta de memoria. Cada palabra se clavaba en mí recordando aquella noche:

-Aunque ya no depende de mí- repetí silenciosamente.

Aquella era la frase que lo resumía todo. No dependía de ella, si no de mí. Yo, que no supe perdonar. El plan que había formado con Cat era mi última opción para dejar todo claro entre Jade y yo.

Miré mi móvil, quería llamarla. No había dormido en toda la noche y por dos horas más que me quedaban para "levantarme", no me pasaría nada. Además, conociendo a Jade seguramente estaría levantada a esta hora. Marqué sin pensar primero en si era correcto o no. Solo quería solucionar las cosas de una vez. Asique marqué y esperé con cada pitido del teléfono:

-¿Tori?- su voz sonaba clara, no estaba dormida, como lo sabía- ¿Pasó algo?

-¿Porqué no me le enviaste a mí?- ni si quiera pude pensar cuando las palabras volaron solas de mi boca- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- no era la Tori madura la que hablaba, si no la que enterré hacia dos años.

-¿De qué hablas?- esta se escuchaba confusa.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo…- notaba mis ojos ardiendo, queriendo llorar de nuevo, pero no quería, quería mantenerme fuerte; aunque parecía que no podía- La carta. La que planeaste enviarme después de haberte ido o no sé cuando.

-Espera, ¿te dio la carta Cat?- sé que la iba a matar, pero quería aclarar lo que pasó, necesitaba respuestas- Y no me mientas.

-Sí, ella me la dio, pero hizo bien- solo escuchaba su respiración al otro lado del teléfono, pero sabía que estaba enojada- ¿por qué no antes, Jade? ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar dos años y casi medio para que la reciba?

-¿Para qué querías que te la enviara?- su voz sonó firme y serena, aunque más inculpándome que otra cosa- ¿para que la leyeras en los brazos de Beck mientras salíais en una cita?- de repente, fui yo la que me quedé sin saber que pasaba.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba con Beck?- pregunté casi asustada a la respuesta.

-Te vi- susurró- Una noche, mientras que observaba tu ventana esperando que me vieras- cerré los ojos e imaginé todas las noches en las que salía con Beck y no pensaba en que ella me estaría observando. Se me partía el corazón- Te olvidaste muy pronto de mí.

-Yo no…- me paré- Es complicado.

-¿Complicado?- rió- No me vengas con tonterías.

-No son tonterías. Fue por mamá….

-Como no- me cortó- Luchaste contra ella cuando estabas conmigo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste si era por ella por lo que salías con Beck?

-Porque al menos, Beck no me mentía…- me arrepentí de decir eso- Jade, quería que fueras buena conmigo y me dijeras todo, que me trataras como la mujer que me hacías sentir, no necesitaba ayuda. Y todo eso lo hiciste mal- respondí defendiéndome- Me mentiste con lo de Panchito, me mentiste demasiado y lo único que quería era felicidad en mi vida- suspiré- Lo siento.

-No, tienes razón. Ya se ve que no era suficiente para ti- contestó enfadada.

-Lo eras todo- no dejé que continuara- Jade, te amaba. Solo quería verdades en mi relación- suspiró- Jade…

-Te amo…- escuché de repente decir ella cuando me quedé sin palabras.

Estábamos a metros y metros de distancia seguramente, pero podía oir su corazón latir a toda prisa, al igual que el mio. Había sido demasiado dolor para ambas partes. Solo quería estar a su lado, abrazarla y que me prometiera que todo se había acabado:

-Jade, ¿vuelves a la cama?- me quedé helada cuando escuché aquella voz femenina.

-Tengo que colgar- dijo simplemente mientras que un click sonó informándome que había colgado.

Me había quedado helada. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía ahora?

**JADE**

Apagué el teléfono y me volví a Gin sonriéndole:

-¿Quién era?- preguntó mirándome.

-Nadie- la bese fuertemente intentado no pensar en lo que había pasado- Solo nadie- sonreí una vez más mientras nos volvíamos a hundir en su colchón para una nueva ronda.

**Este capitulo es especial porque casi todo es inventado, asique espero que os guste aunque no venga en la película. cambie la escena original.**

**Ya se que no tocaba, pero como veo que con eso de que Victorious se esta acabando la gente va a empezar a perder interes, pues pondré más seguido los capítulos. espero que no importe**


	13. confía en mi

A la mañana siguiente, teníamos que ir a preparar ya el show. Iba a ser por la noche y aquello parecía un hervidero de nervios. Todo el mundo andaba de un lugar al otro y no podía parar de hacer cosas. Gin sudaba terminando con la coreografía. Pablo me tenía hasta arriba de tareas que casi me hacía no poder hablar con Gin ni para desearle suerte. Por lo que cuando la cogí finalmente una hora antes del espectáculo, me pareció casi mentira.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?- pregunté acercándome.

-¿Nerviosa?- respiró entre cortada- Nunca….- me miró- ¡ESTOY ATACADA!

-Tranquila- reí volviendo a agarrarla- todo va a salir bien, ¿ok?- le intenté tranquilizar- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo con el maquillaje?

-¿Tú?- me miró casi creyendo que era en broma.

-Oh, vamos- le cogí el estuche sacando las cosas- Tengo una cosa que hacer, Pablo no me coge para que haga algo y estoy contigo- empecé a retocarla- Buena idea, ¿no?

-Buena idea- se dejó esta finalmente tocar- ¿Jade?

-¿Sí?- la miré.

-¿Cómo terminasteis Victoria y tú?- dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y la miré.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora?

-Yo he preguntado primero…

-Pero yo soy la que tiene derecho a saber por qué te interesa- me defendí ya que, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema.

-Porque soy tú novia, ¿por ejemplo?- suspiré, no quería decirle nada, pero estaba confusa sobre el tema.

-Bueno…

-¡Jade!- y la vocería de Pablo, nos interrumpió- ¡Jade!

-¡¿Qué?!- refunfuñé mirándolo.

-A la zona de sonido, ¡YA!

-Ok- suspiré mirando otra vez a Gin- Después de todo esto lo hablamos, ¿ok?

-Pero…

-¡Jade!- la miré, con Pablo así, era mejor irse.

-Ok- asentí dándole un pequeño beso.

-Te juro que hablamos después- salí corriendo por que sabía que Pablo me mataba.

Me dirigí hacia la zona de sonido y me puse los cascos cuando Pablo llegó a mí, no me salvaba de él ni aunque estuviera en la zona donde me indicaba:

-Jade…

-¿Sí?- lo miré- Ya estoy. No me tienes que gritar ni nada.

-Lo sé- se mostró esta vez más tranquilo- es solo que quiero que vallas probando el sonido, ¿ok?- asentí- No me falles- negué.

Gracias a dios, me dejó a solas después de casi todo el día detrás de mí. El lugar se iba llenando y poco a poco, hasta yo empecé a notar el nerviosismo, y eso que yo no actuaba ni nada. Aun así, me intenté concentrar en el trabajo, necesitaba el dinero.

-Jade- se acercó de repente uno de los trabajadores- teléfono- observé su mano que traía el principal.

-¿Para mi?- asintió entregándomelo a la fuerza.

-La próxima vez, vas tú. No soy criada de nadie-me respondió este de malos modos.

La verdad, que mal humor tenían todos con el estreno del programa:

-Diga…

-¿jade? Soy yo, Cat.

-¿Cat?- pero por qué me llamaba al trabajo- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, te llamé a tu móvil, pero no me lo cogías- me metí la mano en el bolsillo y lo saqué observando que lo tenía en silencio.

-Sí, lo siento, lo tenía en silencio. He estado muy ocupada. Dime que pasa porque para que me hayas llamado al oficial…

-Es… ha pasado algo grave- me alejé un poco para escuchar que pasaba- algo muy grave, tienes que venir enseguida.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué? No puedo dejar esto y irme.

-Jade, es urgente, por favor. No puedo decir nada hasta que no llegues, ¿ok?- observé el lugar, tenía que hacer algo con Cat si me necesitaba; pero no podía dejar las cosas e irme- Por favor- la escuché pedir de nuevo.

-Está bien.- si me necesitaba, tenía que ir- ¿Dónde estás?

-Apunta la dirección- cogí enseguida el bolígrafo- Reind Street. La zona de fiestas.

-¿Zona de fiestas?- ¿qué hacía Cat en una zona así?

-Sí, no tengo tiempo de explicar, corre- se despidió sin más.

Miré el teléfono, desde luego, aquello si que había sido raro, pero ahora, no podía parar allí. Tenía que darme prisa y que alguien ocupara mi sitio en la zona. Odiaba a mucha gente en aquel lugar, pero quería cobrar. Por lo que salí corriendo para buscar a Pablo para que me dejara salir, cuando fue este el que vino a mi:

-¡Jade!

-Pablo, te estaba buscando.

-Yo también- me cortó este- acabamos de recibir una noticia que nuestra estrella invitada. Tienes que buscarnos a algo para abrir el programa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- aquello iba a ser casi imposible.

-Por que te lo ordeno yo- y encima, me pasaba el trabajo a mi- cuando lo tengas, entonces me llamas, ¿ok?

-Ok- tenía que buscar algo rápido.

-¡Jade!- se acercó Gin que ya estaba preparada- ¿Qué te pasa que estás tan nerviosa?- la miré.

-¿Nerviosa?- asintió.

-Iba a hablar contigo un poco, pero te veo que parece que tienes ganas de irte- asentí, tenía razón- ¿Qué pasó?

-Cat, dice que se metió en problemas y que me necesita.

-¿Ahora?- asentí- pero si ahora tienes que preocuparte del programa.

-Lo sé- respondí- Además de buscar un remplazo para el que venía a cantar hoy- la miré, sería mi salvación.

-Ni lo pienses- se vio que esta también le pasó lo mismo.

-Vamos, por favor- le rogué- Cat me necesita. Además, será una oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo que tienes más talento que para modelar o bailar- la miré- por favor.

-No, Jade. Me da vergüenza. Además, ¿por qué tienes que ir?- suspiré, ya se veía que aquello iba a ser duro- No eres nada para ella.

-Soy su amiga- le corregí- por favor. Te prometo que estaré aquí nada más que pueda.- la acerqué a mi dándole un pequeño beso- Hazlo por mi, por favor… Seré la primera que veas nada más bajes de ese escenario.

-¿Me lo prometes?- asentí- Está bien- sonreí- pero me la debes, y grande.

-Lo sé, lo sé- la besé- te quiero- salí corriendo en busca de Pablo.

Ahora que ya la cosa estaba lista podría ir a buscar a Cat para ver que le había pasado. Empecé a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré hablando con los productores:

-Pablo, es hora de empezar- le decía uno- ¿Dónde está el artista invitado?- le metían presión.

-Yo…

-Ya está preparado- les interrumpí haciendo que todos me miraran- es Gin, unas de las bailarinas. Cantará algo- les anuncié.

Pablo sonrió volviéndose a los productores:

-Pues creo que el problema se solucionó.

-Mejor- respondieron yéndose todos a lo que Pablo se volvió hacia mi.

-Gracias- asentí.

-Sí, bueno, ahora necesito un favor- asintió- Me ha surgido algo con la familia- mentí-¿Puedo salir un momento?

-Pero vamos a empezar.

-Te he buscado el remplazo…- me miró.

-¡Está bien! Vete- corrí sin parar, sabía que si no, me diría que no podía irme.

Salí corriendo del lugar y pillé la moto nada más que pude poniendo marcha hacia la dirección que me indicó esta. Nada más que llegué, pude observar que era una fiesta, lo que me resultó raro. Cat no era de la zona rica de la ciudad y allí solo parecía haber montones y montones de ricachones, pero ni rostro de Cat por mucho que la buscaba por allí. ¿Dónde estaría? Además, no era el tipo de fiesta que iría, solo si estaba con Tori y no me había dicho nada de que se habían arreglado.

-¿Jade?- me volví.

-Tori…- me acerqué a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?- la observé, estaba guapísima.

-Es… una fiesta- respondió esta- y estoy invitada a ella. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo…- no sabía si decírselo, pero en fin, algo sabría ella hacer- Cat me llamó y dijo que le había pasado algo y que viniera urgente.

-¿Cat?- asentí- Pues no la he visto, la verdad…- suspiré, la verdad es que aquello iba a durar más de lo que pensaba-Jade- asentí- ¿podemos hablar? A solas…

-Necesito encontrar a Cat…- tenía miedo a quedarme de nuevo con ella a solas.

-Por favor- me rogó- la verdad es que te debo una charla… nos la debemos. Además, creo que ya Cat se marchó con un chico que vino a recogerla- respondí ocultándole que todo esto había sido idea mía.

Una mentira, lo sé, pero la única manera de que hubiera venido sin arriesgarme a que no lo hiciera.

-Está bien.

Asintió esta dirigiéndome hacia algún lugar donde podríamos hablar más tranquila. Pasamos un poco más allá del salón hasta llegar a una zona de la cocina donde no había nadie.

-¿Quieres beber algo?- preguntó esta un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, claro. Elige tú.- yo también estaba nerviosa, la verdad.

Esta me acercó una copa de champagne mientras que ella cogía otra sentándose a mi lado en una especie de butacón que había en el lugar:

-Jade, quiero pedirte perdón- la miré.

-¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo- ella había sido la mejor amiga que podría tener.

-Sí lo he hecho- me miró- Recibí la carta y la leí cuando no querías que lo hiciera, te besé cuando tú ya estabas con alguien…- bajé la cabeza, una tanda de culpa me sobrevino- Lo siento. Yo… estoy pasando por mucho estos días….

-No te preocupes- la corté- está todo bien- noté que aún seguía mal- Tori, has cambiado- sonrió- No solo lo físico, también en lo moral. Has madurado… y mucho.

-Tampoco me trates como de vieja- se burló esta provocando mi risa.

-No es eso- respondí- Es solo que… bueno, no es la misma chica que conocí hace dos años- la miré- Eres distinta, y mucho. Eres más lanzada, menos niña de papa.- bromeé- Ahora me arrepiento de haberme perdido tantas cosas de ti.

Me miró:

-Aun hay tiempo de empezar de cero.

-Pero sería demasiado tarde para ambas- respondí notando la sinceridad en mi voz.

Había habido pocas veces en las que me había sincerado con una persona; y esta era una de las pocas veces. Tori era la única que podía sacar algo bueno de mí. Siempre lo hacía:

-¿Por qué te fuiste entonces?- me preguntó casi con lamentos.- Lo podíamos haber arreglado sin necesidad de que te fueras.

-Tuve que hacerlo- respondí también afectándome con el tema- No podía quedarme aquí- posé mi mano sobre su rostro a lo que enseguida cerró sus ojos sintiendo mi tacto- Era mejor marcharse, tomarse un respiro y olvidarse de todo.

-¿Incluso de mi?

-Incluso de ti- sonreí con ternura- Lo nuestro acabó muy mal, Tori y tenía que alejarme.

-No tenías que hacerlo…

-Pero me sentó bien- respondí cortándole- A las dos nos sentó bien. Tú rehiciste tu vida y mírate ahora en la mujer que te has convertido- sonrió- Tienes vente años, casi veintiuno y un brillante futuro por delante- me miró- Aprovéchalo, te lo mereces.

-Lo sé- sonrió por fin- Jade, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar, por favor?

-¿Dónde?

-Confía en mí- me pidió esta.- Por los viejos tiempos, por favor….

-Está bien- terminé mi copa- pero mejor que no me secuestres ni nada por el estilo.

-Tranquila. Te gustará el lugar donde te llevaré- asentí- ¿Vamos?

-Vamos- asentí.

Salimos casi sin pronunciar palabra de aquel lugar. Era como si no quisiéramos romper el encanto de aquella noche. Que pudiéramos seguir con aquella buena situación y no me importaba. Era mejor que hablar y demostrar que todo aquello era una mala idea, una mala idea que ya sabía mi cabeza; pero una buena idea según mi corazón indicaba.

-Por aquí- me indicó Tori cuando llegamos frente a un porche.

-Madre de Dios, ¿es tuyo?- sonreí impresionada- Increíble.

-Lo sé- se acercó esta abriéndolo- Me lo regaló mamá- aquello me resultó raro.

-¿Desde cuando…?- me callé al ver su mirada que me lo pedía- Vamos a ver donde me llevas- opté por cambiar lo que iba a decir.

-Confía en mí- volvió a reír.

La noche era más oscura de lo normal. Parecía que iba a llover por lo que se veía en el cielo. Solo esperaba que fuese después de donde me iba a llevar; por el cual estaba nerviosa. La verdad es que nunca me había sentido así. Siempre había sido yo la que le había dado las sorpresas a la pareja que tuviera, pero esta vez, se notaba que era diferente. No sabía muy bien por donde iba a causa de que la oscuridad de la noche me hacía ver menos de lo que las luces me llegaban a mostrar. Decidí entonces esperar a ver donde me llevaría Victoria. Confiaba en ella.

-Muy bien, hemos llegado- observé el lugar, no lo reconocía- ¿No vas a bajar?- preguntó haciéndolo ella.

-Sí, lo siento- me reuní con ella fuera- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿No reconoces el lugar?- observé de nuevo el lugar, pero en mi memoria no venía ninguna imagen conocida, por lo que negué- Está bien, eso me servirá- se acercó con un pañuelo entre sus manos- ¿lo recuerdas?- asentí.

-El mismo pañuelo que me llevé la primera vez que nos encontramos en las carreras- respondí cogiéndolo entre mis dedos- Me dio suerte.

-Y esta noche espero que también lo haga- bromeó esta cogiéndolo de mi mano.

-¿Y que vas a hacer con él?- pregunté un momento antes de que esta se lanzara tapándome los ojos.

-Ya lo verás- me susurró en el odio, poniendo cada bello de mi cuerpo de puntas- Confía en mi- sentenció agarrando mi mano.- ¿Lo harás?

-Confío en ti.

**Y por fin se va acercando el final de la novela y el momento jori que lo cambia todo.**

**gracias por seguir ahi aunque victorious ya se acaba. muchas gracias, de verdad.**


	14. secretos y mentiras

La agarré fuertemente. La verdad es que no sabía si seguir con la cosa, pero ahora mismo, no actuaba mi cabeza, ni mi cerebro, ni mi corazón; si no mis sentimientos. Solo andaba y andaba, guiada por la mano de Tori que me conducía. Notaba arena sobre mis zapatos, estábamos en una playa.

-¿No me habrás traído a la playa a ahogarme?- me burlé un poco después de llevar unas horas sin hablar- Dime si voy a morir al menos.

-No, tranquila- rio esta- solo un poco más, aún estamos muy lejos- asentí- pero quizás sea por que está más adelante el lugar que escogí.- siguió esta con la broma

-Ah, valla- reí- me vas a cansar con una caminata para así matarme pronto, ¿no?

-Y dale con lo del asesinato- rio esta.

-Lo siento, ya me callo- paré la broma- pero dime al menos donde me llevas.

-Tranquila, ya llegamos- la presión sobre mis ojos se desvaneció y lo vi.

Allí, sobre la ladera, se alzaba la casa. La casa donde nuestros sentimientos se dieron rienda suelta por primera vez, allí donde Tori y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez. Solo tenerla en mi presencia, me ponía nerviosa.

-Es…

-Donde lo hicimos por primera vez- me cortó esta volviéndome a coger del brazo como lo había hecho aquel día- Solo que ahora hay una pequeña diferencia- la miré- Tiene dueños…

-Dueña-la corregí atrayendo su atención- Yo la compré, Tori.

-¿Tú?- asentí.

-En esa casa tengo demasiados recuerdos como para dejar que una familia entre en ella- le contesté- Esa casa forma parte de mí- noté como me sonreía, pero como la primera vez que llegamos aquella casa- Es por eso que también me fui a Londres, para conseguir más trabajo, más dinero y comprarla.

-Entonces- saqué el llavero y le mostré una llave en particular- Es tuya…- asentí.

Y, como si fuera cosa de magia, el mundo se paró alrededor de nosotras. La miré y pareció ver a la Tori que tenía miedo, pero que estaba dispuesta a entregarse a mí y, como aquel día, fui yo la que se acercó y la besó. Mis sentimientos volvieron a revivir y sentir lo que hacía años había nacido en mí por primera vez.

Notaba su respiración y sus manos entre mi cuello y mi cabello aferrándose a mí. La abracé atrayéndola aún más a mí. Ninguna respiraba a causa de la intensidad del beso. Se notaba en nuestra respiración la falta de aire, pero nada más nos separábamos para algo, aprovechábamos para deshacernos de lo que no nos servía, nuestras manos seguían con el asunto. Enseguida noté las manos de Tori que volaban a mi chaqueta deslizándolas hasta caer en la arena; a lo que volvió a por mi camisa, la cual dejé que me quitara. Botón por botón notaba como viento se deslizaba por mi pecho haciendo que mi piel se rizara ya no sabiendo si por el frío que hacia, o por el tacto de la piel de Tori de nuevo.

Yo no me quedaba atrás, sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, muy mal, pero era más fuerte el deseo que la tentación. Deslicé mi mano por su lado notando enseguida como cogía aire más de lo necesario. Ambas moríamos por dentro por sentir a la otra. Ambas sentíamos lo pasado y lo dejábamos suelto en aquel momento, y aquel momento era el elegido. Noté el final de su vestido y su piel que se erizaba en el momento. Paré un segundo el beso solo para mirarla, frente contra frente, respiración contra respiración, deseo contra pasión. No sabía que decir, solo podía actuar y eso es lo que hacía.

Deslicé mi cabeza a su cuello, a lo que empecé a besarlo. Notaba como la respiración de Tori se hacía cada vez más rápida y se deshacía entre mis manos. Esta me agarró y me llevó a la arena de la playa cayendo sobre ella. Mis manos pararon la caída, pero en nada, me encontré con Tori sobre mí. Me alcé y me quedé mirándola, recobrando aire por que si no mi cerebro moriría a causa de su falta, pero no podía concentrarme en hacerlo cuando empecé a notar como el cuerpo de Tori se empezaba a mover. Enseguida moví mi mano y la deslicé sobre su pierna hasta que llegué a sus braguitas. Notaba su calor y como estaba más excitada de lo normal.

Cerré el escaso espacio que había entre ambas y la besé con todas mis fuerzas mientras que mi mano empezaba a acariciar su clítoris. Cada vez más y más nuestra respiración se hacía casi inexistente. Con su solo movimiento, hacia que empezara a sentir lo imaginable.

Y de repente, se paró, como si algo hubiera pasado por su mente, se paró agarrándome al cuello con ambas manos. Estas estaban nerviosas, como si hubiera cometido un error e intentaba pensar en como arreglarlo, pero era más el cansancio, cuando ambas caímos en la arena, recobrándonos de tanta pasión.

Ninguna hablaba, solo mirábamos el cielo. Esta, de alguna manera, se había terminado abrazando a mi lado y la había dejado. Me hacía sentir mejor, no sabía por qué, ni quería preguntarlo. Solo quería estar allí, abrazada. No hacían faltas palabras. De repente, las primeras gotas de lluvia nos avisaron que empezaría a llover pronto a lo que corrimos hacia el coche de Tori vistiéndonos a mitad de camino. No hablábamos, nos observábamos y sentía que volvería a pasar, volvería a pasar lo que ya había pasado estas ocasiones. Me iba a dejar y se iba a ir corriendo. Asique antes de que ella me dijera nada, la paré yo:

-Para aquí- le informé en medio de ninguna parte.

-Pero no hemos llegado- me miró esta.

-No importa- asintió parándose a un lado de la carretera.

Me quedé mirando el lugar, la lluvia caía a cántaros, tal y como aquel día en el que se marchó con Beck y me quedé bajo la lluvia, sintiendo el frio y la soledad de nuevo en mis huesos:

-Jade- la miré- Me voy a casar…- mis pulmones pararon de repente de parar y sentí como algo en mi se rompía.

Solo pude asentir ante la noticia:

-Me alegro-dije al final- ¿Quién es el… afortunado?- casi no lo podía decir.

-B Beck-aquello fue peor que una patada en el estómago- ¿Jade?- no la podía mirar.

-¿Por qué entonces me has besado?

-No lo sé- casi lo pronunció entre lamentos- No lo sé. Siento que aún pasan cosas entre tú y yo, pero no lo sé. Cada beso que te doy me hace sentirme distinta y tengo miedo- la miré finalmente- no sé lo que me pasa…. Ayúdame.

-No puedo… - la miré- Me has utilizado…

-Solo quería resolver las dudas, ¿ok?- se intentó disculpar esta.

-Eso no es una escusa- bajó su cabeza avergonzada- Solo dime una cosa- alzó poco a poco su mirada observándome como si miedo me tuviera- ¿eres con él más feliz de lo que eras conmigo?- esquivó mi mirada.

-No lo sé sollozó….- no podía aguantar más.

No dije nada, solo salí del coche y me adentré en la lluvia. Volvía a ocurrir, ella se iba con el hombre que una vez la había tratado de estúpida dejándome allí sola. Esta esperaba sin mover el coche, pero no iba a volver, si no que me alejé del coche cuando por fin escuché el chirrido de las ruedas huyendo a toda velocidad.

Sentía que me ardía todo, que solo quería aporrear el mundo hasta caerlo por que eso era lo que había hecho mi mundo, caerse en pedazos. En aquel momento ya no sabía lo que sentir, lo que pensar; por que no podía. Solo sentía que estaba muerta en vida. Eché a andar sin rumbo. Quedaba una buena caminata hasta la zona del programa, una caminata que me ayudaría a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y de repente la vi, allí en medio, parada en la lluvia al igual que una servidora, se encontraba la única persona en el mundo que siempre creí que nunca la encontraría derrumbada como se notaba en aquel momento:

-Miss Vega- me acerqué por delante- ¿Está bien?- pregunté, pero esta no respondía, estaba rara-¿Miss Vega?- alzó su mirada antes de volverla hacia detrás de mi.

No creí lo que mis ojos vieron. El señor Vega salía de un bar muy acaramelado con una mujer del brazo. Enseguida la reconocí, era la mujer del bar, aquella que vimos ambos cuando fue a hablar conmigo. Ambos se alejaban bajo un paraguas sin percatarse de que estábamos allí:

-Lo sabía, lo sabía- me volví hacia la señora Vega- Lo sabía.

-¿El qué?- pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Me engaña- respondió cuando una lágrima, camuflada entre tanta lluvia, salía de sus ojos- me engaña y es culpa mía- anduvo dos o tres pasos para atrás hasta dejar caerse sobre la pared- Todo se acabó- concluyó cuando empezó a llorar.

-Vamos, todo estará bien- me acerqué a socorrerla- Tiene que levantarse. No debe dejar que la vean así- la animé, pero parecía que todo le daba igual.

-No, Jade.- me impresionó oír en su boca por primera vez mi nombre- John se cansó de mí. ¿Qué más me queda?- preguntó ya en el suelo- ¿Qué me queda?

-Una hija que la espera en casa- respondí acercándome, alzándola casi a la fuerza- Vamos, acompáñame a algún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos de la lluvia- la dirigí hacia la puerta de una casa abandonada que nos serviría de refugio.

Acerqué esta y, dejándola sobre el asiento, me senté a su lado. Sabía que en estas ocasiones solo piensas en estar sola y que nadie te hable, pero necesitas a ese alguien. Sabía que nuestra relación no había sido del todo buena que digamos, pero en fin, no podía dejar allí sola.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó rompiendo el silencio- Nosotras nunca…

-Lo sé- la corté- pero conozco el sentimiento que tiene ahora mismo- lo había sentido cuando descubrí a mamá con su nuevo amante- Y sé que, aunque no nos caigamos del todo bien, necesita alguien ahora- asintió para mi sorpresa.

Volvimos a callarnos un rato, cuando esta volvió a hablar:

-Tenía mis sospechas de que tenía una aventura, pero no lo llegaba a creer- respondió esta contándome todo- Hasta esta noche que decidí seguirlo. No puedo creer que se haya olvidado de mi tan pronto…- me miró- ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida se vuelve una mierda?

Me quedé callada. Sabía por mi parte que John nunca había sido feliz en su matrimonio como me hizo saber aquel día. No podía decirle lo que había hecho, pero si ayudarla a salir adelante y que encontrara alguien en su vida:

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- asintió- ¿Cuándo se enamoró de John?

Suspiró esta estirando su cuello hacia atrás.

-Ya ni lo recuerdo algunas veces- volvió a mirarme- Nuestra historia comenzó un poco diferente, ¿sabes? No es como las demás.

-Pruebe a contarla.- le animé provocando una sonrisa entre sus labios.

-Está bien- suspiró- La verdad es que comenzó a causa de su padre, ¿sabes? Él también fue un peso gordo en la política.

-John me contó que había muchos políticos en la familia- respondí recordando nuestra conversación.

-Toda la familia en realidad- me corrigió esta- Mi familia también lo era, pero de un partido minoritario. Asique, decidieron juntar fuerzas y crear un nuevo partido, un partido que solo se llevaría a cabo si lo "nuestro" progresaba.

-Si vosotros os casabais- asintió esta- Suena un poco matrimonio de la edad media.

-No lo creas.- respondió esta- Esos tipos de matrimonios han estado muy vigentes.- suspiró- Aunque solo fueron en los ochenta, nuestras familias vivían demasiado en el pasado- continuó esta- Éramos amigos y tras dos o tres besos, creímos que podría funcionar. Hoy se ve que no… tenía que haber notado que no era feliz conmigo.

No sabía que decir, la verdad. Sentía su dolor, el mismo que sentí yo tantos años atrás, pero yo no quería que en ella creciera la rabia que en mi creció.

-¿Y sigue estando enamorada de él?

-No lo sé. Ahora, solo siento… que estoy herida…

-Herida de amor, ¿u orgullo?- se volvió hacia mi- Son diferente. Herida de amor es la que sientes cuando ves a esa persona es feliz con otra persona que no eres tú, pero te alegras de que esté feliz.- paré a mirarla y ver como reaccionaba- y no creo que sea ese. Es más orgullo. Usted lo ha dicho, vivía tan cerrada en la fantasía que sus padres crearon que no veía que la persona estaba triste con todo lo que pasaba- noté en su rostro como comprendía lo que decía- Si no conseguía ver por la felicidad de la persona, es que no estaba realmente enamorada de él.- una leve sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

-Sabes muchos sobre el asunto del amor…

-Aprendí de las maneras más difíciles- bajé la mirada.

-Debería haber conocido a esta Jade antes de pasar lo que pasó- la miré- Siento que no hubiéramos tenido esta charla antes.

-No se preocupe- respondí mirándola- ¿Y bien?

-Creo que tienes razón, que ha sido por orgullo. Creí que me mantendría en el poder si estaba con él y no veía lo que pasaba- rectificó ella misma poniéndose en pie, la seguí- Muchas gracias por esta charla- respondió esta abrazándome- Gracias.

No podía creer que me estuviera abrazando, la verdad; pero aun así, le devolví el abrazo. Si había conseguido que se librara del tema sin decirle que yo fui la "culpable", es que había hecho bien mi trabajo:

-Me alegro, señora Vega.

-Llámame Judith, es mi verdadero nombre.- asentí.

-Está bien, Judith- sonreí- Buena suerte.

-Lo mismo digo- asentí volviendo a salir a la lluvia que parecía ir amainando- Y Jade…- me volví- Victoria… Tori. Tori siempre te tuvo en tus pensamientos estos años, aunque nunca lo decía….- un nudo se hizo en mi corazón.

Después de lo pasado aquella noche, me resultaba difícil seguir sabiendo de ella. Solo asentí corriendo en busca de un taxi, tenía un asunto aún que terminar. Tenía que buscar a Gin y hablarle de todo. Me iba a matar, pero era hora de contarle toda la verdad.

Llegué al lugar cuando observé que todo el mundo estaba ya en la fiesta. Para no estarlo, miré el reloj y observé que había estado fuera más de 4 horas y media. Me había perdido el espectáculo entero Gin me iba a matar asique, sin pensarlo, corrí dentro del lugar y empecé a buscarla, pero no se veía por ningún lado por mucho que la buscaba. Solo veía a productores y demás que charlaban alegremente, pero ni rastro de ella.

Subí entonces a la segunda planta cuando la vi, estaba en un privado hablando con Sam, cosa que me impresiono sabiendo que no la aguantaba. Me acerqué sin pensármelo:

-Gin- esta se giró mirándome, pero sin expresión en su cara.

-Asique ahora vuelve- se levantó Sam acercándose a mi- ¿Qué? ¿Vienes a contarle a tu novia como te lo has pasado acostándote con tú ex?- la miré, ¿cómo coño sabía eso?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- la miré- Gin, quiero hablar contigo, por favor.

-Ahora… ahora no, Jade-respondió casi sin voz, como deprimida.

Miré a Sam, algo le había hecho o dicho. Asique la cogí de la camisa y la alcé un poco:

-¿Qué mentira le has contado a Gin para que esté así?

-¿Yo? La verdad- empecé a notar como al gente nos empezaba a mirar, pero no me importaba, hacía días que lee quería partir la cara- Como te has estado viendo con tu novia todo este tiempo y como la pobre Gin es una pobre cornuda- no me aguanté más y le pegué un cabezazo tendiéndola en el suelo.

De repente, todo se volvió borroso para mí. No sabía si era a causa del cabezazo o la furia, pero solo podía ver como mi puño le golpeaba a Sam una y otra vez mientras que esta se hacía la víctima, pero no me importaba. Le había tenido ganas desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin me estaba pudiendo vengar. Notaba como la mano me dolía cada vez más, pero el odio y la ira parecían guardar todo:

-¡Jade! ¡Jade!- me cogió Pablo enseguida- Para, la vas a matar- me separó de ella cuando por fin la observé- ¿Estás loca?

-Se lo merecía- me defendí cuando observé que Gin había desaparecido.- Ella…

-Lo que sea,- me cortó- casi la matas, Jade- la miré, era verdad, sangraba por el labio y la nariz y en su mandíbula, se podía notar una herida profunda- Estás despedida.

-Mejor- salí corriendo del lugar.

Ahora lo importante era encontrar a Gin, tenía que hablar urgentemente con ella. Sentía la presión que me inundaba todo el cuerpo. Había dejado pasar la situación demasiado tiempo y la historia se estaba volviendo a repetir por culpa mía que arreglar las cosas sí o sí, pero no encontraba ni queriendo a Gin:

-¡Gin!- grité ya en la calle.

-Jade- me giré.

Esta salía de un banco pegado a un lado del estudio. Corrí hacia ella para abrazarla, pero me paró:

-Gin, por favor, déjame explicarte- negó.

-No, ya todo me lo contó Sam, cosa que no hiciste tú- suspiré.

-Quería, ¿vale?; pero era una parte de mi pasado que quería borrar- me sentía fatal, ni si quiera, podía articular bien las palabras- Perdóname, por favor- negó de nuevo.

-No puedo, me has mentido.

-Ella no sabe nada de lo que en realidad pasó- le respondí- No sabe la historia.

-Sí la sabe- se mostraba serena, pero a la vez triste, me dolía verla así- Me contó todo. Desde como os conocisteis, lo que pasasteis, las carreras, Matt y como aquella noche le pegaste rompiendo vuestra relación… Todo lo que tu me habías callado- bajé mi cabeza avergonzada, era verdad- Ella solo me ha hecho abrirme los ojos…

-Por favor, Gin, escúchame- le rogué- Déjame explicarte al menos.

-No- sentenció- no podría. Sé que te has besado con ella.

-Ella me ha besado- me intenté defender un poco.

-Pero ni eso me has contado- bajé la cabeza, me había pillado.- Te hubiera perdonado algo, pero lo que me has hecho hoy… no.

-Gin, yo te quiero….- sentía como mi pecho me dolía más y más, si no me estaba dando un ataque, poco me faltaba.

-Pero eso no fue suficiente para que te quedaras a mi lado, ¿no?- la miré- Quiero terminarla, Jade.- mi corazón se rompió aún más, era el final.

**la verdad es que este es un capitulo de mis preferidos. se que todos vais a odiar a tori por hacer eso, pero ella tambien tendrá lo suyo, no hos enfadeis tanto.**

**en fin, solo esperar que os guste.**


	15. La Ruptura

-No pretendía, lo juro- la presión estalló y enseguida empecé a notar como mi corazón no daba de sí y empecé a llorar- Piensa en todo lo que hemos pasado. El puente…

-Jade- me cortó- no. No voy a negar que aun siento lo mismo por ti- suspiré intentando lo que era aún sollozos- pero no puedo perdonarte. Entiéndeme…

-No… no puedo- mi voz sonaba como la niña pequeña que había en mi- no puedo entender como si todavía me amas- respiré profundamente- no puedas perdonarme…- su expresión no cambiaba.- Por favor… Yo, estaba confundida- sollocé- fue un momento de debilidad…. Por favor, perdóname. Yo te juro que te amo…

Solo buscaba su perdón, pero a la vez, me sentía que me tenía que castigar:

-Jade- negó- no me lo jures… no puedo creerte nada- suspiró- No puedo estar al lado de una persona en la que no pueda confiar totalmente. Me fallaste, Jade- asentí bajando mi cabeza cuando noté la primera lágrima caer.

-No soy perfecta- me culpé- pero te amo.

-No parecías tan segura si hoy estuviste con ella- se acercó a mi.

-Eso te lo puedo explicar….

-No me expliques nada, Jade- me cortó- lo único que necesitaba era lealtad, confianza. Que no existiera mentira entre nosotras dos- trague saliva aunque el nudo de mi estómago se había hecho más patente que nunca.

-Perdóname, por favor- le supliqué ya casi.- perdóname, mi amor. Te lo iba a decir…

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuviéramos viviendo en una mentira mayor y fuera peor para mí?- negué, pero era imposible- Nuestro amor era mágico… Yo confiaba en ti más que nada en el mundo- me recriminó.

-Perdóname- casi ni pronuncié.

-Si eso te deja tranquila, te perdono…- sonreí un poco.

-Entonces… ¿todavía queda una esperanza para nosotras?- por favor, que me dijera que sí, no aguantaba más esta tortura- Dime que sí… dime que sí, por favor- le rogué- yo te amo, te amo y te prometo que esto nunca más volverá a pasar- le rogué de nuevo como una niña chica.

-Jade, algo se rompió…. Algo rompiste- me cortó esta- No tiene sentido que sigamos juntas- se dispuso a irse cuando la paré.

-No, por favor- la miré- acuérdate de todo lo vivido. Como el candado simbolizaba nuestro amor eterno…

-Sí, el puente- me cortó- Fue un sueño, pero ya desperté…. Acéptalo- se marchó escapándose de mis brazos.

-Gin, Gin- la seguí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo y mis lágrimas lo demostraban. Había intentado rehacer mi vida cuando había vuelto a caer de nuevo en lo pasado. Había descubierto quien me podía sacar del agujero que yo un día excavé y ahora no había salido del agujero, si no que lo había excavado más profundo. Me movía sin saber donde ir, solo me senté en el suelo, llorando como nunca, sabiendo que había matado la única oportunidad de ser feliz en la vida.

Me levanté y corrí a mi moto poniendo de nuevo rumbo a ninguna parte. Todo se volvía a repetir. La velocidad en mi rostro secándome las lágrimas que me llevaban a ningún lugar, el sentimiento de rabia invadiendo mi cuerpo, volviéndome a recordar que las cosas estaban bastante jodidas y que nada volvería a ser igual, por que todo cambio y yo no lo vi venir. Solo me quedaba una cosa, un lugar donde ir. Un lugar que estuve a punto, y que ahora, volvería a ello.

Y allí estaba, delante mía, el agua del rio que una vez casi me ve tragarme. Allí donde mis pensamientos volaron el día que con Tori todo terminó. Allí volvería a terminar, pero para siempre.

-¡Jade!- me giré cuando escuché su voz- No me digas que otra vez vas a hacerlo- y volvía a ver a Matt, esto ya no estaba bien.

-Ahora es definitivo- respondí- Lo jodí todo, ya nada volverá a ser igual.

-Si tú quieres- me respondió este montado tras de mi en la moto- pero aún puedes cambiar las cosas- lo miré.

-He jodido las cosas con Gin. ¿Qué me queda? Mamá casi a punto de morir, perdí a Gin y Tori se casa. ¿Qué me queda?

-Una vida por delante y un hermano que te quiere- me defendió este- Son muchas cosas que aún te esperan en la vida…

-No puedo- le corté- todo lo que he querido en la vida, se ha esfumado, Matt- No quiero empezar de nuevo en la vida y encontrarme que volveré a joder las cosas de nuevo- miré al agua.- solo apretar de una vez el acelerador y todo terminará. No más motos, no más carrera… adiós al sufrimiento. Todo está bien.

-Está mal- posó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me abrazó- No tienes la culpa de nada. Son las acciones, nuestro destino las que nos lleva a eso…

-Fui culpable de tu muerte- negó.

-Fue la moto y mi impulso- lo miré- casi mato a Cat por mis irresponsabilidades, ¿sabes? Aquello solo fue una llamada de atención demasiado fuerte, pero tu todavía tienes posibilidades de salvarte- no sabía que pensar, estaba confundida.

-Da una vuelta, piensa un poco, recapacita- asentí- y si en una vuelta como esa no te quitas las ganas, estaré aquí para ir los dos a la otra vida juntos, ¿ok?

-Ok- sonreí.

-Pero ahora- se bajó de la moto- ya puedes darle gas a esa moto y correr…

Asentí dándole el máximo a esta. Salí disparada fuera del lugar sin rumbo. Los consejos que me daba Matt me habían servido antes para no matarme, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? Aunque parecía imposible. Por más que pensaba, peor se me hacía. Solo pensaba en lo malo y no encontraba nada bueno. Todo eran contras en una vida en la que yo sentía que tenía la culpa de todo.

Fue entonces cuando sin preverlo, llegué hasta la zona de las carreras justo cuando estaban reunidos. Me adentré, quizás, volver a donde había nacido esta Jade, me ayudaría a saber lo que me pasaba. Y entonces, en medio de todo un circulo, me la encontré: con un moratón en su pómulo y el labio partido, Samantha Puckett se alzaba victoriosa en su moto. Con ella había empezado todo, era hora de terminarlo:

-¡Sam!- la llamé cuando no solo ella se volvió, sino todo el mundo.

-Valla, valla. Mirad quién viene aquí- se acercó poniéndose enfrente de m moto con la suya- No te preocupes por Gin, yo la cuidaré…- me aguanté las ganas, esta vez, lo resolveríamos a mi manera.

-No vengo por eso…- apreté gas- una carrera. Tú contra mi. Quién gane, será la nueva campeona- sonrió, sabía que nunca se dejaría pasar una oportunidad como esta- ¿Qué me dices?

-Que… ¿dispuesta a perder el trono?- preguntó dando la vuelta, camino a la zona de carrera.

Miré a todo el mundo que solo vivía para nuestro enfrentamiento, no los iba a decepcionar. Apreté el manillar y me puse a su lado dispuesta a correr. Si moría en aquella carrera, al menos, moriría haciendo la cosa que mejor hacia.

Uno de los que estaba allí enseguida se prestó a ponerse como corredor:

-¡Está bien!- gritó- La primera que vuelva aquí, gana, ¿entendido?- asentí con mi vista puesto en el objetivo.

No había corrido en años, pero podía hacerlo. Sabía que podía hacerlo:

-¿Preparada?- me giré cuando observé a Matt sentado detrás.

Sonreí asintiendo, lo iba a hacer. Asique, nada más observé el tipo daba la señal, salí disparada corriendo. Todo se volvió de repente borroso, solo veía objetos pasar a kilómetros por hora a mi alrededor sin saber que eran. Mi corazón latía a mil sintiendo la adrenalina que me inundaba de nuevo el pecho. Volvía a donde nací, aunque pronto todo aquello se vio deshecho cuando Sam empezó a intentar caerme. Se cruzaba, se acercaba, me perseguía para ponerme nerviosa y caerme, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Iba la primera y por mucho que quisiera, no la iba a dejar.

Dimos la vuelta y nos dispusimos a volver a dar cuando de repente volvió a la carga casi cayéndome en una ocasión. Me iba a matar como siguiera así.

-¡Muere!- escuché como decía.

La esquivé cuando volvió a mí, pero la esquivé cuando casi empecé a perder el equilibrio en la moto. "Tranquila" solo podía pensar "ganarás" me decía para volver a estar tranquila; pero fue en una de estas cuando me dio una sacudida que no esperé y la moto empezó a bailar como loca, me iba a matar; pero de repente, sentí la necesidad de poner freno y, como si fuera mentira, paré la moto en seco.

Miré a Sam cuando sacó varios metros de ventaja y se volvió a mirarme sonriendo, cosa que se vio trucada cuando al girarse, no vio el poster del puente que se cruzaba en su camino y salió volando por los aires destrozando su moto.

-¡Sam!- apreté el gas de nuevo corriendo hacia ella- ¡Sam!- me acerqué a ella cuando todos lo hicieron.

-¡Oh, dios! ¿Está muerta?-escuché a uno que preguntaba.

Puse mi dedo en su garganta y lo miré, aun estaba vivía:

-Tiene pulso, llamad a una ambulancia…

Asintieron todos los presentes cuando se empezó a escuchar la policía:

-¡Jade!- salió de repente Avan del lugar- Tienes que irte.

-No pienso dejarla aquí- me arrastró sacándome de allí hasta llevarme a mi moto- Hazlo. Sabes lo que te dijeron la última vez, que te meterían en la cárcel…

-Pero…

-¡Vete! -me ordenó.

Miré a Sam que luchaba por respirar poco a poco, me dolía dejarla así, incluso con lo que había hecho, pero aun así, asentí y, montándome en la moto, salí del lugar antes de que nadie me viera. Aun podía ver como se dirigía hacia el poster, como volaba… Todo aquello me hizo volver de nuevo a donde me iba a tirar:

-No ha sido tu culpa- volvió a aparecerse Matt.

-Lo fue- le recriminé- Ahora no se como está.

-Se pondrá bien- lo miré.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- suspiró.

-Está bien, como tú digas- me miró- pero al menos- se agarró a mi cintura- no pienses que mi muerte también lo fue. Te perdono, si eso te hace sentir mejor, de verdad que te perdono- asentí sonriendo- Lo vas a hacer, ¿no?- asentí- Está bien- se agarró más fuerte incluso a mi- Nos vemos en la otra vida, amiga mía.

-Lo mismo digo- respondí mientras una lágrima recorría mi rostro.

Respiré hondo, no todos los días miras de cara a la que sabes que será tu muerte. Era hora, todo acabaría para mí en aquellas aguas. Aguas que me harían sentir y pensar que la paz por fin había llegado. El motor rugía y solo hacía falta el movimiento de manos, quitarla del freno, para que la moto misma se fuera al agua.

Volví a coger aire y miré a Matt que asintió; solté el freno y salí disparada hacia el agua. Aquella sensación era la mejor sensación de mi vida. Sentir volar antes de morir, sentir libertad, felicidad, disfrute; todo en uno, por fin. Todo en uno que en las frías aguas del rio me sumergieron. Veía el agua sobrevolarme la cabeza, como mi moto caía lentamente hacia el fondo de un rio donde permanecería por siempre. Sonreí, la paz llegaba a mi. Sentía poco a poco como el pecho me dolía, sintiendo que llegaba la hora. La hora de decir adiós a todo, de darle un nuevo comienzo en una vida nueva si existía el dios que las concedía. Nunca fui muy creyente, pero después de esto, sea lo que sea lo que me espera en la otra vida, me haga disfrutar de una vida mejor, que era lo único que quería. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar, aquel era mi adiós.

**TORI**

Mi cuarto se empezaba de llenar de bolsas y bolsas con las cosas de la boda. En mi cama tenía el vestido extendido. En la cómoda, las joyas que llevaría en mi día. Los adornos volaban de un lugar a otro, pero por mucho que miraba mi rostro en el espejo, solo podía pensar en que no estaba bien, que no era lo que verdaderamente quería, que todo eso, era un circo. Con tan solo dos semanas para la boda, todo era un lio para mí.

-¿Tori?- miré a mamá a través del espejo- ¿Estás bien?- sonrió mientras que dejaba los zapatos fuera de la caja- ¿O no?- negué- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?-se acercó sentándome en la cama frente a mi.

-No lo sé, mamá- respondí- siento que todo esto es una gran falsa- la miré- Todo está mal para celebrar mi boda.- la miré- No tengo muchas cosas por las que alegrarme este día, ¿sabes?

Asintió mirándome:

-Es eso, ¿o hay algo más?-la miré.- Puedes decímelo.

-Hay algo más…

-Jade- lo dijo demasiado serena- No hace falta que me lo digas.

-¿Lo sabías?- se encogió de hombros- Te veía la mirada y bueno, una madre lo sabe todo, ¿recuerdas?- asentí- Cuéntame.

-Bueno…- suspiré- la he visto, pero creo que he jodido todo con ella. Siento ahora que… ni Beck me va a querer, que nadie me va a volver a querer.

-No, mi amor, no es así- agarró mis manos- esto solo es un recuerdo de lo que viviste- la miré- pero no será el último.

-Para mi sí- me quejé- siento que lo haré con Beck. Aunque él ha sido el único que me apoyó en sí desde que Jade y yo lo dejamos.

-Claro que no, mi amor- me defendió- eres un tesoro que está reservado. No te pasará como a mi- la miré- a mi también me pasó, pero no con tu padre solo.

-Eso lo dices para quedar bien- sabía que mamá había sido una rompe corazones en el colegio, no hacía falta que me mintiera.

-Yo una vez estuve muy enamorada- la miré, no lo creía- el era más mayor que yo. Yo creía que era el amor de mi vida, pero me equivoqué, él ya estaba de novio con alguien.

-La historia de mi vida- rio mamá.

-Bueno, así es el amor. Se te mete adentro y es como las ganas de comer, siempre ataca- bromeó esta.

-¿Y te quería?- quería saber más sobre la historia.

-Si, lo decía. Que iba a dejar a su novia para venirse conmigo, pero bueno…- suspiró- las cosas cambiaron. La dejó embarazada con dieciocho años y se tuvo que hacer cargo- rió casi con desesperación- me sentí la peor persona del mundo, una idiota.

-¿Y que hiciste?

-Nada- sonreí- Conocí a tu padre y me convertí en la persona más feliz del mundo- asentí- Luego naciste tú y sentí como todo me cambiaba. Tú me dabas fuerzas y, aunque ahora todo cambió, nada lo hace en realidad.

-Al menos, tú encontraste él amor… yo no…

-No, por que Beck no es tu elegido.

-¿No será Jade?- negó.

-Creíste que Jade rompió tu capacidad de amar, pero ahora solo ves que solo la lastimó- respondió esta- Ahora as notado como las cosas vuelven a su curso y lo que sientes por ella vuelve a florecer- asentí abrazándola.

-¿Qué hago, mamá?- pregunté desesperada.

-Lo que diga tu corazón- respondió dulcemente mirándome- y sea cual sea tu decisión, siempre te apoyaré, ¿lo sabías?- asentí, casi había extrañado aquella mamá.

**La verdad es que escribir esta ruptura me encantó, no como acaba, pero me gustó. No es de la pelicula, por si alguien lo menciona, si no de la misma serie de la cual cogi uno de los besos de capitulos anteriores entre Jori.**

**Y con el capitulo de ahora, la gran pregunta es, ¿vivirá o no? Solo tenéis que esperar al próximo capitulo para averiguarlo**


	16. Chapter 16

El agua goteaba de mi ropa como la lluvia. Había amanecido hacía horas, pero el sol no había secado aún mi ropa lo suficiente para que el frio que el agua filtraba, desapareciera. No sabía como lo había hecho, pero había sobrevivido al agua, había querido sobrevivir. El dolor de mis pulmones, la vida pasando delante de mis ojos, el verme enterrada en oscuridad; el miedo se apoderó de mí. Empecé a luchar por mi vida y, cuando perdí el conocimiento, una mano amiga o lo que fuese, me condujo hacia la libertad. La moto aún seguiría en el fondo del agua para siempre, pero aquella situación me había servido para algo. Si había sobrevivido a aquella casi muerte, seria porque aún no había llegado mi hora. Algo que quedaba por hacer. Asique, allí me encontraba, observando el despertar de una ciudad que despertaba ajena a lo que en ella se había vivido.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- no me giré. Sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz. Solo permanecí allí, mirando la ciudad- Fue un gran salto- me señaló el otro lado del puente por donde había saltado- Será una pena no volver a ver la moto- la miré.

-¿Qué quieres, Cat?- se calló y me miró.

-Pedirte disculpas- respondió- Yo fui la que te hizo la cita a ciegas con Tori. Le entregué la carta- me quedé helada cuando la escuché- Lo siento, pero no podía más con ello.

-¿Por qué?- respondí- Te dije que no la entregarás.- me sentía furiosa, pero en sí, lo que había hecho Cat, no estaba del todo mal. Siempre fue ella- Tú…

-Lo sé, Jade- me cortó- Lo siento. Soy una estúpida y me vas a odiar por toda tu vida.

-No pienses eso- respondí- Si algo he aprendido es que después de todo, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le pase a otro. Tu intención fue buena, es lo que importa- agachó su mirada- Cat… de verdad…

-¿De verdad me perdonas?- sonreí.

-Sí, de verdad.

-¡Gracias por perdonarme!- se lanzó esta sin previo aviso abrazándome, la antigua Cat volvía- ¡Gracias!

-No te preocupes- respondí intentando recuperarme del abrazo- todo está bien, te lo prometo- contesté cuando escuché un ruido dentro de la chaqueta.

-¿Tú móvil?- preguntó esta mirándome la chaqueta.

-Eso creo- me metí la mano y lo saqué escurriendo el agua de él- ¿Cómo ha podido sobrevivir?

-Y eso que es un iPhone- para que digan la gente después que no son duraderos.

-Pues sí, pero se ve que son muy resistentes cuando mira… ni el agua lo destruye.- lo sacudí soltando este el agua que tenía- Mi hermano invirtió bien el dinero al final- bromeé mirando la pantalla, era Ezra. Seguramente, preguntando donde estaba- ¿Diga?- pregunté aún no seca.

-Jade- el tono de su voz me indicó que algo iba mal- A mamá le quedan horas de vida…

No dije nada, todo volvía a su mal camino. Dios me había salvado para nada. Alcé mi brazo y, cogiendo impulso, lo lancé al agua. Que todo se reuniera. Toda la mala suerte. El no poder hacer nada. Todo lo mandaría a la mierda, estaba cansada de todo:

-¿Malas noticias?- me levanté con ella.

-Tengo que irme- asintió- Y Cat, no te preocupes, estoy bien- respondí marchándome.

Había algo más que debía de solucionar o, al menos, decirle adiós. La antigua Jade moría poco a poco, era hora de aceptar los cambios de la vida aunque no fueran los mejores que la vida me deparara.

Llegué corriendo al hospital y me dirigí directamente a la habitación cuando Ezra, que estaba en el pasillo, salió en mi encuentro:

-Jade, ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo- ¿Por qué tienes mojada la ropa?

-Una larga historia- le resumí- ¿Dónde está?

-Está ahí adentro-respondió señalándole con la cabeza el cuarto- Los médicos dicen que morirá de un momento a otro- no respondí nada más, si no que entré.

Y allí estaba, tendida sobre la cama del hospital, blanca como la pared. Todo aquello hizo que me descompusiera. Era el adiós definitivo a la persona que siempre había odiado en mi vida más de lo que creía. Estaba allí, casi a punto de pasar a la otra vida, esperando a que me acercara para sentirme a su lado. Cogí su mano y noté su frío, el frio de la muerte. No pude evitar contener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, mamá- era la primera vez que se lo decía- siento no haberte entendido, no haberte comprendido. Si solo pudiéramos haber tenido una charla a condiciones, quizás, solo quizás, esto no hubiera ocurrido- noté como su mano se aferraba a la mía a lo que la agarré más fuerte- No me dejes, por favor- respondí tendiéndome a su lado. Quería sentirla como cuando se metía en mi cama en las noches de pesadilla y me abrazaba hasta que me quedaba dormida asegurándome que los monstruos se habían ido- No quiero que te vallas, por favor- cerré mis ojos y suspiré- por favor, te necesito a mi lado….- pero fue demasiado tarde.

El pitido de la máquina lo anunció, había pasado a otra vida. Lloré como nadie nunca había llorado. La había perdido, finalmente la había perdido. Ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo de ella en mi memoria, donde perduraría por siempre si esta no me traicionaba:

-¿Jade?- no respondí cuando Ezra se acercó- Jade, tienes que dejarla- negué cuando observé a Ezra que se acercaba por atrás seguido de los médicos- Tienes que quitarte de ella- negué, no quería, no podía.- Jade- me agarró este quitándome de al lado suya.

No me resistí por que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Sentía que ya había luchado demasiado y que no había servido para nada. Sentía que no podía luchar más. Asique, dejando que Ezra me llevara, me sacó de aquella habitación sentándome en uno de los asientos del pasillo:

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó tras un largo silencio.

-No- lo miré- Ni nunca lo estaré.

-No digas eso- respondió abrazándome- Ya verás que el tiempo curará las heridas- negué- Jade…

-No Ezra. Ya perdí demasiado en este lugar, ¿lo sabías?- me miró confuso- Estoy cansada de luchar más una batalla que nunca ganaré.

-¿Todo eso tiene algo que ver con la ropa que traías mojada?- asentí.

No dijo nada más, si no que me abrazó y así estuvimos un largo rato. Solo nos teníamos ya a nosotros dos. Habíamos luchado demasiado contra nuestro pasado y finalmente, habíamos ganado. Solo quedábamos nosotros dos, como siempre había sido para nosotros.

**TORI**

A la mañana siguiente tenía él último vistazo del vestido, pero no podía concentrarme en realidad. Solo observaba a mamá que me rodeaba una y otra vez señalándome a mi o al vestido, discutiendo con la mamá de Beck algunos arreglos:

-¿Qué te parece hija?- las miré, pero no reaccioné, mi mente seguía lejos de allí- Victoria- me asustó mamá cuando noté sus manos delante de mi rostro- Estás ausente.

-No- bromeé- Es solo que… no sabía si dejar en vestido sin tirantes o así- mentí mirándome el vestido.

Este era sencillo: blanco perla con un bordado sobre mi pecho hasta la cintura. Detrás de mí colgaba una pequeña cola de no más de medio metro. Ahora lo que mirábamos era a ver si le poníamos tirantes o adorno que sujetara el vestido al cuello.

-¿has visto?- saltó la mamá de Beck- te lo dije- respondió a mamá.

Sonreí observándola, aunque no podía. Después de lo que había hecho anoche, tenía la urgencia de gritarle lo que había pasado y volver a la normalidad, pero no podía. Esto era lo que libraría de Jade para siempre.

-Pero yo creo que está bien sin tirantes- respondí yo antes de saltar una conversación que no llevaría a ningún lugar- Está perfecto de todas formas.

-Es verdad- contestó mamá posándose a mi lado al igual que la mamá de Beck.

Miraba a ambas y a veces me sentía como si fuera un poco esta boda más por ella que por mí. Después de lo que había pasado, como había mentido a Beck millones de veces, sentía que no me merecía.

-Señoras, ¿todo bien por aquí?- una de las trabajadoras de la tiendas llego para atendernos- Ruth, la antigua ayudante, me dijo que me ocupara yo- no podía ver quien era a causa de que mamá y mi futura suegra me tapaban la vista en los espejos.

-Ah, menos mal- se volvió mamá- Está todo perfecto. Creo que nos lo llevaremos hoy- asentí sin ganas, solo quería marcharme de allí.

-Perfecto- respondió la chica que aún no conseguía verle la cara- ¿por qué no van con el señor Van Tremp que yo le ayudo a su hija mientras con el vestido.

-Gracias- agradeció mamá mientras cogía sus cosas- qué chica más modesta- bajé mi mirada, no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando a mamá.

Solo me quedé mirándome en los espejos cuando al marcharse mamá y mi suegra, pude ver por fin a la chica de cara, me resultaba familiar.

-Tori Vega, ¿no es así?- asentí un poco confundida- No esperé verte tan pronto, pero será mejor. Hará la cosa más rápida.

-Hm, ¿de nada?- no entendía lo que pasaba y parecía que la chica lo notaba.

-No sabes quién soy, ¿no?- negué- Soy Gin…- sentí como las piernas me temblaban- Sabes quién soy…

Toda mi yo temblaba, tenía miedo en ese momento de lo que surgiera allí:

-Oh… encantada- alcance solo a decir sintiéndome como una tonta en aquel momento- ¿Qué haces por aquí…?- sabía que algo había pasado si venía a hablar conmigo.

-Trabajo aquí los turnos de descanso de algunos trabajadores- se acercó empezando a desbrochar el traje y ayudándome- Aunque… quería aprovechar esta ocasión para hablarte de algo….

-Alguien- sabía que aquello iba a tratar de Jade.

-Sí- respondió trayéndome la ropa para que me vistiera- Es sobre Jade.

Corrí más bien hacia el vestidor cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me podía observar en el espejo de este, veía como mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo. Nunca había puesto los cuernos a nadie y ahora temblaba:

-Lo dejamos- la escuché decir de repente- ayer.

Ayer, precisamente ayer:

-Lo siento… estaba confundida- ella no tenía la culpa, yo la obligue la mayoría de veces.

Yo y mi tontería de la confusión:

-No, Tori. Está todo bien- agarré mis cosas vistiéndome lo más rápido posible, quería hablar con ella cara a cara- Conozco tu historia y yo no la dejaría marchar tampoco.

Abrí poco a poco la puerta para encontrarme con ella:

-¿la sabes?- asintió- ¿Cómo?

-No importa- sonrió- Jade fue una gran parte de tu vida. El primer amor, y ese nunca se olvida.

-Pero no es el último- suspiré- lo siento- negó.

-No hay sitio en el corazón de Jade para mí. Sé que solo piensa en ti, siempre lo hizo- un nudo se me hizo en el estómago, era demasiado para mí- El amor es el amor, y cuando es puro, sabes que te debes apartar.

-Pero la querías- asintió.

-Siempre lo haré, pero quiero pasar el resto de la vida atada a una persona cuya mente está en otro lado- me sentía fatal incluso cuando me decía que me perdonaba. Yo era la que le había hecho daño, no al revés- Solo prométeme una cosa.- asentí.

-Que la cuidarás- asentí- que no la dejes escapar, por que estas cosas no ocurren dos veces en la vida y que todo esto que estés montando…- respondió mirando al traje- sea para el futuro… el futuro con ella- sentía como las lágrimas ardían en mis ojos y comenzaban a caer como acido para mi- No la dejes escapar, Tori- se volvió y cogiendo la caja con el traje, me la entregó- Prométemelo.- asentí.

Y dicho esto, se fue dejándome sin saber que sentir. Mi corazón se había hecho un lio con tantas emociones. Primero, besaba a Jade y ahora la que era su novia venía a mí pidiéndome que luchara por ella, no entendía nada.

-¿Tori?- se acercó de repente mamá.

-¿Sí?- pregunté un poco ida- ¿Qué?

-¿Está bien?- asentí, aunque no sabía como debería sentirme en aquel momento.

-Sí, solo necesito salir de este lugar cuando antes- mentí casi empujándola del lugar- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- Al menos, no pensaría en todas las cosas que estaba pasando.

**JADE**

El tiempo pasó después de eso más lento de lo que podía pensar. Ezra siguió con su trabajo en la universidad poniéndome a mi como su secretaria. Después de despedirme del trabajo que me había conseguido, aquello fue lo único que me pudo encontrar más rápido. Estaba bien en sí. Solo tenía que ayudar a Ezra a poner los papeles en orden y prepararle los exámenes para que estuvieran imprimidos el día que tocaba. Me mantenía la cabeza ocupada y me ayudó para pagar tanto la casa como una moto nueva que me compré. Esta ya no me serviría para correr. Esta era solo para viajar.

No volví a saber nada más de Sam, solo en los periódicos donde decía que estaba grave en el hospital, pero que lo conseguiría. Me alegró, era una idiota descomunal, pero me alegró que no muriera. Tampoco supe nada más de Gin. Cat y Robbie empezaron a salir, pero no me atrevía a hablar con Robbie sobre Gin aunque las cosas entre nosotros estaban bien, pero de repente, un día, cuando Ezra nos invitó a todos a comer, Robbie se acercó entregándome un mensaje sobre Gin:

-Jade, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó de repente un día Robbie que estábamos en mi casa.- Solo será un segundo- asentí mientras que nos dirigimos al patio.

-¿Qué pasa?- este calló.

Y, tras mirarme, metió su mano en su bolsillo y me dio una especie de entrada:

-Me pidió que te lo diera- cogí la entrada y observé.

-Hizo al final la exposición- asintió- ¿De verdad te lo dio?- asintió.

-No sé lo que querrá, Jade, pero me pidió que te lo diera- asentí.

Era raro que me lo diera después de todo lo que había pasado, pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con ella. SI no quería volver conmigo, lo entendería, pero al menos, tenía que saber que las cosas entre nosotras estaban bien. Fui, lo necesitaba.

El lugar era inmenso y habían asistido muchas personas por lo que se podía ver. Todas hablaban y charlaban animadamente, pero no había rastro de Gin. Quería ver donde estaba, hablar con ella, pero parecía que o no estaba o no la encontraba. Decidí ver los cuadros uno por uno, admirando uno por uno hasta que llegué al que me interesaba. Allí, de un metro por dos de ancho, me hallaba yo en foto. No se veía mi rostro, pero sabía que era yo. La había puesto al final, era su estrella.

-Te dije que estarías en una parte especial- sonó de repente su voz a mi lado.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco- respondí sin mirarla, no podía.

-Cat me contó tu historia con Tori- de repente noté como no me sostenía ni en mi cuerpo- Una verdadera historia de amor, ¿no?- no sabía que responderle, no podía.

-Gin…

-Vine para decirte que todo esta bien- respondió cortándome- y te entiendo… yo hubiera caído también. Los primeros amores no se olvidan- asentí- Hablé con ella.

-¿Lo hiciste?- asintió.

-Sí, y aunque me hiciste daño, no te odio- respondió- es bella, no la dejes pasar.- respondió marchándose.

Aquella fue la última vez que hablé con ella, pero al menos me sirvió, pude arreglar un poco las cosas con ella. Fue nuestra última conversación.

**no la iba a dejar morir por ninguna razón. Jori es mi OTP, y ya que dan no nos lo da, yo lo dejo.**

**en fin, espero que os guste como la segui y espero a ver que me decis sobre el capitulo**


	17. Chapter 17

Tampoco volví a saber nada de Tori hasta cuatro días antes de la boda, en el cementerio. Desde que murió mamá, había ido día tras día y me había sentado frente a su lápida, sin decir nada, solo mirándola. Me dolía no verla más. Hubiera preferido odiarla toda mi vida antes de que muriera, pero el destino fue así. Cada día traía una rosa blanca y poco a poco había formado un pequeño ramo de rosas en su tumba repleta de coronas y pequeños ramos de otros familiares. Era como un abanico de colores donde de repente una rosa negra resaltó entre las demás. Nunca había visto una. Siempre había querido una, pero no sabía donde las vendía. Me llamó la atención.

-Es mía- su voz quemó en mis oídos- Ezra me ayudó a escogerla.

-Bien por ti- respondí sin dejar de mirar a la flor- ¿Qué haces aquí, Tori?- intenté sonar lo más dura posible, pero fue imposible.

La frase sonó rota, yo lo estaba.

-Me enteré de la noticia por tu hermano, pero sabía que querrías estar a solas por un tiempo- noté como su peso caía sobre mi hombro derecho- Al menos estuviste ahí- un nudo se formo en mis pulmones que no me permitían respirar- No querría que estuvieras así- noté entonces su otra mano en mi hombro izquierdo, haciendo que suspirara- Fuiste buena con ella- sus manos se deslizaron sobre mí sabiendo que me abrazaría; la dejé- Estoy aquí…- cerró sus manos sobre mí.

No dudé y me abracé a ella. Ni una lágrima caía de mi rostro. Había sido demasiado sufrimiento para mí a la vez, pero a la vez era por que no me sentía apenada, me sentía tranquila; y aunque me costara admitirlo, era por que ella estaba a mi lado.

-Se fue- casi susurré- Ya no me queda nada más.

-No es verdad- noté como sus manos se aferraban más a mí- Tienes un hermano que te quiere a más no poder…- se calló, como si lo que fuera a decir le costara- Me tienes a mí- la garganta se me secó y de repente, me costaba tragar- siempre me tendrás.

Estaba confusa. Había sido mucho para mí, toda esta ira, soledad, tristeza. Todo en uno y solo necesitaba a alguien en quién confiar, en quién abrirme, y en quién decir estoy a salvo. Tori era esa persona. Podía abrazarme a ella y llorar por horas que estaría allí, abrazándome hasta que el mundo se acabara y soltara mis últimas lágrimas. Podía aferrarme a ella, que se quedaría allí hasta que todo lo que tuviera en mí, se marchara.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y pensar. Eso es lo que he tenido que me aferra al fondo, Tori. Ha sido por ella que todo a pasado. No puedo volver a caer de nuevo en lo mismo. Tenía que controlarme, no volver a la misma Jade. Aceptar los cambios y negar lo antiguo. Era lo mejor.

-Gracias- respondí cuando me noté que el tiempo había pasado.

-No hay de qué- me sonrió- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor- asentí- pero deberías irte- esta suspiró sabiendo a lo que me refería.

-Jade…

-No- era verdad que pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre sería la que ocuparía mayor parte en mi corazón, con la que soñaría y llenaría mis sueños; pero no iba a ser la cómplice en sus juegos- No quiero que Beck te eche de menos.

-Jade, déjame hablar de eso un momento.

-¿Y de qué vas a hablar?- era increíble la manera en la que intentaba mantenerme firma, pero me derrumbaba- ¿De como me mentiste esos días? ¿De cómo le mentirías a Beck?- negué- Lo siento, Tori; pero ya hice demasiado daño- me volví- Vete.

-Está bien- suspiró- pero me iré si me dices algo.

-¿Qué?- mi voz estaba rota, mostrando la vulnerabilidad a la que me encontraba.

-Que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me odias- no podía hacer eso, dios sabía que no podía- Si no, mírame a los ojos y dime que me quieres y dejaré todo por ti. No fuiste solo una aventura antes del matrimonio…- se acercó posando su mano en mi cintura, dejándola que me abrazara por ahí- fuiste lo que mi corazón desea y deseaba estos dos años… tú- susurró esta última palabra a mi oído.

Suspiré. Sentir todo aquello, su tacto, su abrazo, su cuerpo era mortal para mí, pero no me podía dejar vencer. Esto era lo más duro que había hecho, pero lo tenía que hacer, por mi, por mi vida, por todo. Por un comienzo mejor:

-Yo…- me volví a ella deshaciéndome de sus manos- te… ODIO- grité- ¡TE ODIO! Si no fuera sido por ese jodido juez, nunca te hubiera conocido y toda esta gilipollez no habría pasado- esta se alejó unos pasos de mi asustada. Odiaba hacerla sentir así, pero era la única manera en la que no hubiera más drama entre nosotras- ¡Vete, vete! ¡Y no vuelvas más!- mi pecho se hinchaba de arriba abajo agitado por lo que pasaba- ¡Vete!- me giré antes de que me viera llorar.

Pero no hizo falta, esta lo hizo primero empezando a correr. No pude más y me derrumbé frente a mamá:

-¿Qué he hecho, mamá? ¿Qué he hecho?

Aquello fue la más dura despedida, pero había sido por su bien. Ella estaría mejor con Beck y no conmigo, como siempre debía de ser. Beck al cuidaría y la haría sentir mejor. Beck era la mejor elección, aunque no para mí.

No podía parar de pensar en todo lo que había vivido, asique decidí dedicarme de lleno al trabajo durante los tres días siguientes. No hacía nada más que trabajar con Ezra y estudiar, iba a ir a la universidad. Al menos estaría ocupada siempre y no pensaría.

Empecé a repartirme el tiempo entre los estudios y el trabajo con Ezra. Me mantuvo a salvo, hasta una noche. Yo estaba en el despacho de Ezra. Era tarde, bien entrada la madrugada. Este me había dejado encargado sacarle algunos papeles mientras que iba a un lado, pero es lo que pasa cuando te quedas en internet, que te pasas toda la vida en él metido. Asique estaba allí, cuando de repente, escuché la puerta sonar. Me asusté, la verdad; no tendría que haber nadie a esas horas:

-¡Pasa!- si era alguien que venía a matarme, al menos, que lo hiciera rápido.

El picaporte se giró, cuando vi entrar a Tori:

-Victoria- me alcé mirándola- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a hablar contigo- la miré mejor.

Esta venía con un vestido más de fiesta que de otra cosa y, al juzgar por su look, había estado de fiesta:

-¿Qué quieres, Victoria? Ya lo dejamos bien claro…

-Lo sé- me cortó- pero he venido a hablar por última vez. A darte una respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste…

-¿Qué pregunta?- me hice un poco la desinteresada.

-La de que si era más feliz con él que contigo- respondió esta sabiendo que sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Ah- solo alcancé a decir- y bien…-pregunté cuando sentí como el corazón se paraba en busca de su respuesta.

-No- volví a respirar como un niño la primera vez que nace- no lo soy-vuelve a responder- nunca lo seré- no sabía que decir, solo bajé la cabeza, no podía mirarla a los ojos-pero me sirve. Me sirve para no pensar en ti- respondió acercándose hasta que me tuvo frente a frente.-hasta ahora…

Intentó cogerme de la mano, pero la paré:

-No- la miré- no puedes cambiar las cosas así por así, Tori.- me dolía lo que le iba a decir, pero era lo que tenía que hacer- Te vas a casar y, al juzgar por tu ropa, estabas en tu despedida de soltera- asintió- no sé los motivos que te trajeron exactamente, pero sé por lo que estás y mi respuesta es no. No solo por Beck, si no por todo lo que vivimos. Tendríamos que olvidarnos de todo…

-Y podríamos hacerlo- me cortó esta.

-No podríamos- le corregí- hemos pasado mucho y muy malo como para olvidar todo- me separé un poco de ella-No quiero volver a antes. Todo cambió, y es hora de que yo lo haga también.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Que no volveré- respondí dando un ultimátum- Vete…

Esta no dijo nada solo asintió y dando media vuelta, se marchó del lugar. No sentí nada. Sinceramente, había pasado tanto con ella que mis sentimientos parecían haber aprendido y nada podía sentir.

**TORI**

Tenía razón, era una mala influencia para ella. Le había hecho daño, a ella y a mucha gente; pero en sí, es lo que el amor hace, ¿no? Estaba enamorada de ella, siempre lo estuve, y siempre lo estaré. Lo único que sentía era miedo, miedo al que dirán; pero ese miedo había desaparecido. Me había jugado, pero había perdido y ahora, a lo que tenía miedo era a quedarme sola.

Tenía que irme de allí bien lejos. Seguiría con mi vida. Beck me había aceptado después de lo que le había hecho cuando Jade y yo estuvimos juntas. Me había aceptado, y me quería. Ahora, eso era lo único que me servía.

**JADE**

Todo dio un cambio en a penas dos semanas que pasaron, pero me sirvió también para mantenerme concentrada solo en lo importante. Asique, allí estaba; en el despacho de Ezra, en la universidad local, guardando los exámenes ya corregidos; cuando llamaron a la puerta:

-¿Jade?

-¿Sí?- me giré cuando lo vi allí parado, hacía dos años y medio que no lo veía- Beck… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté acercándome.

Este venía vestido con un traje muy elegante, como de novio. Recordé entonces que hoy era el día. Dos semanas desde que hablamos ella y yo. Dolía con solo recordarla. Lo mejor sería que se fuera rápido:

-Vengo a hablar contigo. Tu hermano me dijo que estarías aquí- ¿desde cuando mi hermano y Beck hablaban?- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Por favor…

No sabía que responder. Hacia años que no había estado frente a él y la última vez, bueno, habíamos acabado bien las cosas, pero sabiendo lo que iba a pasar, un lio de sentimientos y opiniones se formaron en mi cabeza:

-¿Sobre que?- solo pude alcanzar a decir.

Este se acercó hacia la mesa y tomo él mismo asiento:

-Tori- volví mi mirada al ordenador, no quería hablar del tema, por su culpa, había tenido también todo este lio- Por favor, es importante, te lo ruego- lo miré, no sabía, estaba dudosa.

-Está bien- accedí aún no muy convencida- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Este suspiró acomodándose un poco en la silla:

-Nos vamos a casar…- me miró esperando mi reacción.

-Eso ya lo sé- lo corté.

-¿Cómo?

-No importa- si Tori no le había dicho que era un pobre cornudo, no era de mi incumbencia- Ve al grano, te lo agradecería- asintió.

-Está bien…- se acercó un poco apoyándose en la mesa, se veía que le ponía tenso la cosa- El caso es que no sé que habrá pasado estos días, pero siento que ya no es la misma. No tiene las mismas ganas de preparar la boda como antes- paró antes de coger un poco de aire y seguir- no tiene las mismas ganas que antes y sé por qué…

-¿Lo sabes?- asintió.

-Sé que habéis estado juntos- bajé mi mirada, no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara- Pero me alegro de que vuelva a estar otra vez pensado en tí.

-¿Lo haces?- la miré- ¿Por qué?

-Porque cambió cuando tú llegaste. Volvió a ser la Tori que me ayudó también a cambiar como yo era; una Tori que casi se borró cuando te fuiste.- me recriminó un poco- Jade, no soy tonto, sé que Tori aún te ama y siempre lo hará.

-¿Y por qué se casa contigo entonces?

-Porque sabe que las cosas contigo nunca serán iguales, y porque, por lo que se ve, tú ya le negaste esa opción, ¿no es así?- respondió este haciendo que me sintiera culpable- Se que las cosas contigo terminaron mal, las dos veces. Tori me lo contó la primera vez que salimos….

-Pero la cosa terminó bien para ustedes- le recriminé, saliendo la Jade antigua- No sé de que te estás quejando- suspiré- Beck, te vas a casar con Tori y todo está bien para mi. Si lo que estás buscando es saber si aún siento algo por Tori, la respuesta es no- respondí mintiendo- Asique cásense, tengan hijos… me da igual todo…

-¡Jade!- me cortó bruscamente-…Sí, sé que las cosas para nosotros estuvieron bien. Han sido los dos años más increíbles de mi vida, pero al igual que Tori está enamorada de ti, yo lo estoy de otra persona.

-¿De verdad?- asintió.

-Sí, pero aún no sé lo que hay entre nosotros por seguro- me paré un momento y observé la situación.

No importa la clase de persona que seas, cuando el amor ataca, ataca sin importar quién eres. Vendrá a ti y te tirara la flecha para que caigas enamorada o enamorado de alguien y cuando menos te lo esperes, quitará la flecha del otro para hacer que sufras.

-Aunque, eso no era lo que quería hablarte- respondió después de un largo silencio.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Es otra cosa, solo que tú no me dejas explicarme siempre saltando con cosas que no son- me recriminó.

-¿Qué yo no….?- me callé- Está bien- me tranquilicé- Habla.

-¿Me dejarás?- asentí- Está bien. La cosa es que sé que si Tori se casa conmigo, nunca va a ser feliz conmigo- me miró- Aunque me lo niegues y ella también, las dos se siguen amando.- no pude evitar desviar la mirada al notar que era verdad lo que decía- Una frase nos dice que el primer amor nunca es el último. Yo creo que no, vuestra relación me lo enseñó.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- ya se iban a casar y, aunque arreglé las cosas con la mamá, nada podría hacer.- Ni si quieras sabes si ella sentirá lo mismo.

-Yo solo quiero que vallas ahora mismo y decirle que la amas-lo miré- Voy a cortar con ella, Jade. Ya me ocupé de llamar a los de los preparativos para decirle que se canceló.

-No puedes hacer eso- lo corté levantándome cuando sentí como el cuerpo me ardía de enfado.- Le vas a hacer daño.

Aunque no estuviéramos juntas, aún me dolía si le hacían algo malo. Aunque a este parecía no importarle cuando sonrío nada más me escuchó.

-Aún la quieres…

-No es así- me defendí- Me preocupo por ella. Es… es mi amiga, y no quiero que sufra.

-Jade, la quieres y lo que voy a hacer es por tu bien, y por el de ella- se defendió- Ve por ella si no te asusta el comprometerte con la que siempre será tu amor verdadero.- sentenció levantándose- Ah, y Jade- se paró un momento antes de irse- No pierdas esta oportunidad, piénsalo, ¿ok?- asentí lentamente cuando este me dejó sola.

En mi cabeza solo existía la nada. No sabía que pensar, ni que hacer, solo podía pensar en lo hablado que se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

-Y bueno, Jade, ¿ya terminaste?- me levanté sobresaltada cuando escuché a Ezra- ¿Jade? ¿Estás bien?- asentí, pero no lo estaba.

-Sí, es solo…- suspiré-Tengo que irme- respondí cogiendo las llaves de la moto.

Sé que era una locura, que todo estaba mal, pero tenía razón. Siempre iba a querer a Tori. Aunque se casa, nos peleáramos, aunque estuviéramos a kilómetros de distancia; por que eso es lo que hacen los enamorados, extrañar y esperar que el otro regrese a su lado.

**tengo que advertir que creo que me equivoque escribiendo el capitulo. si ven algun fallo, por favor, díganmelo y lo arreglo.**

**por otro lado, penultimo capitulo. espero que os guste y decir que nada, que se hacerca el final.**


	18. A tres Metros Sobre El Cielo

**TORI**

-Hija, estás impresionante con ese vestido- respondió mamá mirándome en aquel espejo que habían puesto en la sala de estar donde habíamos preparado todo- Beck va a alucinar cuando te vea de esa manera.- la miré riendo.

-¿Alucinar? ¿Desde cuando te volviste tan molona?- se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Tú madre se modernizó- bromeó.

Me alegraba verla así. Después de que llegará aquel día de la playa y demás, ella vino a hablar conmigo y me contó todo, como su matrimonio no empezó con buen pie y todo lo que pasó, había cambiado mi manera de verla incluso. Me alegraba verla así de contenta, al igual que papá. Estos habían llegado a un acuerdo y cada uno tomó su vida por separado. Él se fue finalmente con alguien que le hacía feliz y mamá recobró su felicidad también. Las cosas se pusieron mejor, no como para Trina. Sus padres descubrieron lo que pasaba y se la llevaron lejos, no sé a qué. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien y que nada le hubiera pasado.

También había arreglado las cosas con Cat y ahora, me acompañaba como mi madrina en mi boda. Me alegraba tenerla a mi lado. Habíamos hablado de este momento tanto tiempo que ahora, parecía hasta mentira:

-¿Y tú no dices nada?- pregunté a esta que se terminaba de maquillar.

-¿Yo?- rió acercándose también- ¿Para qué? Si tú sabes que estás espectacular- sonreí haciendo una pequeña reverencia- ¿Te ayudo con lo del pelo?

-Sí, por favor- respondió mamá por mí- Yo tengo que ir a hablar con la mamá de Beck a su casa. Vuelvo en cinco minutos, ¿ok?- asentí observando a esta marcharse.

-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Cat mientras cogía el sitio de mamá.

-Un poco- mentí- nunca creí que llegaría este día.

-Pues llegó- sonrió esta clavándome los ganchos para las flores que adornarían mi cabello- Y mira que novia más bella tenemos…- sonreí volviéndome para mirarla.- ¿Qué?

-Me alegra que las cosas estén por fin bien entre nosotras- asintió- Me alegra mucho que seas mi madrina en este día.

-Yo también- respondió abrazándome.

-¡Tori!- apareció de repente Beck cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Este venía con el traje a medio completar, lo que era raro, puesto a que la boda sería en menos de una hora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- saltó de repente Cat corriendo hacia él- Sabes que no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda. Es mala suerte- respondió volviéndolo para que no me mirara- Ya tendrás tiempo esta noche…

-No habrá esta noche- ambas saltamos cuando escuchamos eso- Vengo… vengo por eso- respondió volviéndose a mi- La boda no se celebra, Tori. Nunca se celebrará.

-¿Qué?- saltamos Cat y yo al unísono.

-Lo que has oído- respondió este contundente- No habrá boda, no al menos, para nosotros.- su tono era severo y contundente, pero a la vez, también le dolía.

-¿Pero por qué?- pregunté corriendo enseguida hacia él- No me digas que te arrepientes. Beck, fuiste tú el que me lo propuso.

-Por que creí que te olvidarías de ella- ahora entendía- Tori, sé que aún no te has quitado a Jade de la cabeza y que esta boda es solo una farsa para que te la quites de la cabeza- miré a Cat que solo observaba la escena preocupada- La quieres aún…

-No…

-Sí, no me lo niegues- me cortó este haciendo que lo mirara- No hace falta ser un genio para saber que lo estás. No quiero una vida crecida en una falsa, ¿Sabes? Quiero crecer en una familia donde mi mujer sienta amor por mí y para que ello ocurra, te debo dejar.

-Pero Beck…

-Nada, los dos sabemos que esto simplemente era más por nuestros padres que por nosotros mismos.

-No es verdad- aunque en parte tenía razón, era para que nuestras familias quedaran satisfechas también- Beck…

-Tori- me cortó- Le diré a los invitados que la boda se había suspendido- respondió este volviéndose hacia la puerta, a lo que Cat se quitó corriendo hacia mi- Y por tu madre y demás, no te preocupes- se volvió una vez más- Ya se los dije yo, ¿ok?- no respondí.

Solo reaccioné cuando escuché el portazo de la puerta haciendo saber que las cosas habían acabado oficialmente entre nosotros. Abracé a Cat llorando como nunca pude llorar antes. No sabía lo que pasaba, no entendía nada, solo sentía como mi corazón se había roto en mil trozos haciendo que nada pudiera sentir.

-Tori, Tori- me intentaba calmar Cat- no llores.

-No puedo parar- respondí entre lloros- me dejó...- suspiré mientras lágrimas calientes salían de mis ojos.

-Está bien, está bien- intentó tranquilizarme esta dejándome sobre el tocador- Vamos a hacer una cosa- me miró esta- Te vas a tranquilizar, ¿ok? Voy a dejarte aquí un momento y voy a buscarte agua, ¿ok? Pero cálmate- me pidió esta- todo se arreglará- asentí, aunque por dentro, mi yo estaba rota.

Cat cerró tras de ella, cuando no pude más y me derrumbé sobre la mesita del tocador. Me miré de nuevo al espejo. ¿Sería este el destino que me deparaba el futuro? ¿Vivir sola para siempre sin nadie quien me ame puesto a que siempre jodía las relaciones? Me quería matar, nada importaba ahora. Había sido mi día de bodas, el mejor según podía decir la gente, ¿no?; pero no, aquello ya no sería por que me habían dejado.

Fue entonces cuando escuché la puerta del cuarto y me giré esperando ver a Beck, cuando vi a otra persona, Jade. Nos miramos, estaba allí, como si de un sueño se tratara. Como el príncipe que viene a rescatar a la damisela, solo que esta era mi princesa persona. Una princesa personal que no dudó en abrazarme cuando sintió mis brazos alrededor de su nuca, estrechándola.

-Por favor, Jade- le pedí abrazándola entre lloros- llévame lejos de aquí- esta enseguida me envolvió con sus brazos sintiendo su fuerza y cariño- No me importa donde, pero que sea lejos de aquí.

-Tranquila, no llores, no llores- casi me pedía entre susurros- insúltame, pégame, haz lo que quieras- posó su mano en mi mejilla acariciándome- pero por favor, no llores. No lo resisto.

La miré, solo deseaba una cosa en este mundo y era el sabor de sus labios en los míos y no dudé más. Me lancé a sus labios besándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Enseguida me devolvió el beso sedienta de mis labios también, haciendo que volviera a sentir todo lo que había sentido la primera vez. Su sabor, su tacto, todo volvía a mi de nuevo, haciendo que todo mis problemas se solucionaran, que de repente, todo se borrara. No podía pensar en nada, solo sentir.

Nos separamos de repente, como si lo que estuviéramos haciendo, fuera algo malo, raro:

-Lo siento…- me disculpé nerviosa.

-No, yo…- no hizo falta ninguna palabra, volvimos de nuevo a los brazos de la otra.

Volví a besarla como antes, ya nada importaba.

-¡Ejem!- las dos nos volvimos cuando observamos a Cat parada con el agua en la mano.- ¿me perdí algo?- nos miramos las dos un poco nerviosas- Ya se ve que sí- bromeó acercándose a nosotras- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí- respondimos al unísono.

-Wow, entendí- bromeó esta mirándonos- Bueno, ya se ve que el agua no la necesitarás- bromeó esta bebiendo de un pequeño vaso de cristal que traía entre manos- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que nunca- respondí volviéndome a Jade- Estás aquí- asentí.

-Beck me lo contó…- acercó su mano acariciando lentamente mi rostro. Me hacía calmar con su tacto, era como estar en una nube- No podía permitir verte sufrir.- no pude evitar sonreír.

-Bueno chicas, supongo que entonces, querréis iros, ¿no?- miré a Jade.

-¿Jade?

-¿Estás dispuesta?- sonreí asintiendo- Entonces vamos….- me lancé abrazándola.

-¿Y mamá?- si no se había enterado ya, a punto estaría.

-No te preocupes- se acercó Cat agarrándome ambas manos- Tú ahora corre como en novia a la fuga- bromeó esta- Aunque primero, hay que solucionar algo.

Asentí mirándome el vestido:

-Me tengo que cambiar al menos, ¿no?- asintieron las dos mirándome- Cinco minutos.

-Vamos, entonces- me llevó Cat casi estirándome a cambiarme.

**JADE**

Nos marchamos a todo correr de la casa, como cuando lo hacíamos hacía dos años. Volvíamos a ser las mismas de antes. Al final, las cosas no cambian, permanecen iguales, solo hay que recordarlas como eran en realidad, no como las recordamos nosotros.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunté un poco cohibida nada más paramos en la playa.-Esto es una locura.

-No lo sé, no puedo ni pensar- me sonrió abrazándome.

-Es que está todo mal- me miró- pero me alegro de que lo hayamos hecho- asintió.- ¿Te arrepientes de esto? ¿De lo que hemos hecho?

-No lo sé- admitió- la charla con Beck me dejó sin saber que pensar.

-¿Habló contigo?- asintió- Lo tenía planeado.

-Eso parece- sonrió besándome- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El mundo se nos caerá encima.

-No lo sé- admití- pero en aquella habitación… todo cambió…

T-Sentí que el mundo no existía- respondió por mi- Ojala que este momento pueda durar para siempre- la miré- Las cosas que pasaron…

-¿Y si hacemos como si nunca existieron?- le propuse.

Ya habíamos arrojado todo por la borda. Habíamos intentado reconstruir nuestras vidas y no habíamos tenido éxito. Los primeros amores no son los únicos, pero si es verdadero; durará para toda la vida. Y en este caso, lo era.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que lo que pasó, nunca existió- respondí- Que aquella noche se borra de nuestra memoria para dejar paso a nuevos recuerdos. ¿Te animas a vivir un día de libertad total? Sin preocuparnos por nada- la besé cuando noté su sonrisa- a hacer lo que sentimos. Ya nos ocuparemos de los problemas más tarde.

-Hagámoslo- me besó esta.

Y como si lo que pasó nunca existiera, aquel fue el día más increíble de mi vida. Fuimos al centro a tomarnos unos helados, después a la playa donde mi cometa aún persistía. Dimos una vuelta a caballo donde pareció que nos llevaban hacia nuestro castillo de nunca jamás. Solo éramos nosotras dos contra el mundo. Disfrutando de lo que por fin nos merecíamos. Parecía el nunca acabar de una novela, pero por fin acabó, y las cosas parecían mejorar. El final feliz se acercaba.

Terminamos el día en aquella casa donde los recuerdos quedarían por siempre por que la tenía para mí, para siempre. Y allí, donde nuestro amor se consumió por primera vez, volvimos a sentir lo mismo que habíamos sentido la primera vez. Amor verdadero, intenso, puro. Lo que nunca volví a sentir con una chica, volvía a mí. Era verdad lo que decía Beck. La frase de que el primer amor nunca será el último era mentirá. Tori sería mi primer amor y el último.

A la mañana siguiente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi boca cuando observé con quién había despertado. Por fin estaba a mi lado y parecía un sueño. Alcé mi mano y toqué suavemente su rostro, asegurándome que no era un sueño, que era real. Y lo era, puesto a que la levanté de repente:

-¿Estoy soñando?- sonrió.

-No, estoy aquí- respondí abrazándola.

-Que lindo despertar así- respondió acurrucándose más entre mis brazos.

-Solo quería verte dormir y asegurarme de que no era un sueño- se acercó esta besándome- Sigue durmiendo.

-No quiero- sonrió- Quiero estar despierta y saber que es verdad- suspiré- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tenemos una charla pendiente nosotras aún, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Me vas a dejar de nuevo?- me preguntó un poco niña pequeña, haciendo que me enterneciera.

-Lo nuestro es una locura- suspiré.

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijiste. Que para estar de nuevo, tendríamos que olvidar el pasado, que nos tendríamos que olvidar de todo- suspiró esta un poco decepcionada.

-A veces digo muchas tonterías- respondí ganándome su sonrisa.- Y digo muchas tonterías por que lo único que pienso es que tengo ganas de ti.

-Suena sexy- bromeó esta- Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no quieres que nos separemos?- sonrió.

-No, no quiero- sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa aún más grande volviéndome a recordar esas pequeñas cosas que tanto amaba de ella- Lo peor que puedo hacer es volver a engancharme contigo- suspiró- pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Yo tampoco- sonrió acariciando mi cara.- Desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude evitar dejar de pensar en ti.

-Yo tampoco. Me enamoré antes de saber lo que nos pasaría- respondí mirándola.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con todo esto que sentimos?

-Vivirlo- respondí- Basta de trabas- era la hora de jugarse por todo, ya nada importaba- ¿Estás dispuesta a vivir un amor alocado y peligroso?-aquella era mi proposición y solo quería que me dijera que sí.

Esta sonrió besándome volviendo a abrazarme recibiendo un beso que sellaría nuestro amor. Y es que eso era. Todo estaba jugado y las cartas se extendían sobre la mesa mostrando nuestro juego. Nos queríamos y nadie lo podía negar por que los sentimientos hablaban más que las acciones y ahora, lo que decían, es que nos amábamos y con mucha locura.

No todas las grandes historias de amor se viven de esta manera y tienen el mismo final, pero este final para mi me bastaba. Ni nuestras ganas de olvidarnos de la otra, ni nuestras ganas de empezar una vida nueva, ni un candado en el puente; nada había podido romper lo que teníamos. El amor había hablado y nos habíamos elegido la una a la otra por que solo teníamos ganas de una cosa, de estar a tres metros sobre el cielo.

* * *

**y por fin, terminé la novela. espero que os guste este final que me he inventado. A mi no me dejó muy convencida, pero bueno, sois vosotros, los que juzgáis.**

**ha sido un placer estar con estas dos increibles novelas: a 3 metros sobre el cielo y tengo ganas de ti. muchos me habéis seguido en ambas y solo agradecer que os gustara tanto. no soy la mejor escribiendo y ver que sí, que ambas han podido funcionar, me ha encantado. **

**muchisimas gracias y bueno, espero volver pronto con otro fandom**


End file.
